True Heir of Godric Gryffindor Book 2: Trial by Fire
by Doran's Ring
Summary: Continuing off from the previous story of Master of the Sword, True Heir of Godric Gryffindor. This is a Harry x Daphne fic! This is part 2 of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - GREENGRASS MANOR

 **Harry POV**

I had just finished training with Sirius in a secluded section at Grimmauld place. Apparently, the room was heavily warded, so I didn't have to worry about to Ministry knowing that I was doing magic outside of school. Although Sirius was reluctant to come back here, he decided it would be the best as I could practice magic outside of school.

 _Man! Dueling with someone who was a veteran was very different to my own training with the dummies and with Daphne and the others in the Room of Requirement._

Sirius had all sorts of tricks up his sleeve. One of his tricks was that he would conjure objects, like marble, near me and launch a confringo at it to make it explode. The dust created by the marble explosion would obstruct my vision as he sent a set of deadly triangle formation spells at me. This forced me into an unfavorable position, I had to give up on offense and focus purely on defense. I had to put up a strong protego shield all around me as I wasn't certain if the spells would hit me up front, or circle around to hit me from the sides.

The duel eventually ended with me taking out my trump card of fiendfyre. Sirius blatantly surrendered after he failed to tame the flames as it would burn him to a crisp otherwise. I sat down on my bum on the cold training floor after the duel, I was utterly exhausted. Sirius and I had pushed each other hard in that duel.

"Well done Harry! Blimey! I had no idea you would be this powerful! And wow! That control of fiendfyre was masterful! That fire stag from the fiendfyre completely caught me off guard!"

"I wasn't actually going to use fiendfyre Sirius, but you pushed me into using it. If I didn't, you would have won! That chain series of twelve spells from the cutting curse all the way to the last incendio was bloody impressive!"

"Yeah… nobody ever has managed to turn that around. When I was practicing dueling with Moony and your father before, once I got into that chain sequence, none of them could turn it around. I was really surprised when you sliced the incendio flames and caught a bit of it in your hand and turned it into a fiery stag… I may have to consider rotating some of my spells out for a less fire orientated one..."

Sirius and I then discussed better tactics for dueling and how to quickly gain advantages or how to turn a situation around and counterattack. I then left and went upstairs to my room to shower. I saw Kreacher on the way and he mumbled out half blood scum. Once I finished showering, I came into my room and saw Hedwig perched up on the window sill.

"Hey Girl! You got a letter for me?"

Hedwig then chirped up as I grabbed the letter that was being held in one of her claws. Before ripping the letter open, I quickly fetched out some Owl treats and laid them on my desk. Hedwig flew over and started gobbling them up.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know it is still early, but I would like to formally invite you and your Godfather, Sirius Black, to come and watch the Quidditch World Cup with Daphne and the rest of my family. I have acquired spare tickets at the top box of the minister for the match and would be delighted if you and your Godfather could join us._

 _All the best, Cyrus Greengrass, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass._

I then flipped the letter around to see two tickets stuck to the back of the letter. I smiled and cast finite incantatem on the tickets to dissolve the sticking charms that had the tickets attached to the letter.

"SIRIUS!" I hollered.

Sirius then came running into my room. When I showed him the letter he smiled and left to get a gift for Cyrus. He said that it would be polite when I visited their house later this weekend.

 _I was going over to see Daphne! Honestly, I am a bit nervous, but excited as well to visit Daphne at her home._

Sirius then came back in with a bottle of vintage Firewhisky that was kept in the Black's wine cellar at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

It was Friday now, Sirius and I had just come back from Diagon Alley after doing some shopping for some clothes and dress robes. We were apparently required to purchase a set of dress robes this year for Hogwarts for some reason. Sirius picked out a nice set of traditional black dress robes with a white collar and dress shirt at Madam Malkins. After having the crest of House Potter being printed on the right shoulder of my dress robes in a bright golden lining, Sirius and I chose other kinds of clothes from the store.

We then went to Flourish and Blotts next and I picked up the additional books I needed for this year. I didn't look for any additional books to read as I had the entire Black Library to devour. Some of the things I read were incredibly disturbing when I was in the Black's Library. There was even a book that had information on Horcruxes.

 _I still had not told Sirius about my fate with the prophecy and about Moldy Short's Horcruxes… Maybe I will tell him soon… He is doing a lot better now since he was set free and cleared_ …

After Flourish and Blotts, we left Diagon Alley and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. As usual, the screaming from Ms. Black's portrait sounded throughout the house as she heard our arrival.

"Good luck today Pup! Go get them!"

Sirius then gave me a cheeky wink and a goofy grin.

"Yes, sir!"

I saluted with my free hand that was not carrying the bottle of vintage firewhisky. I shrunk the bottle and grabbed the floo powder and stood next to the fireplace.

"Remeber Pup, keep shuffling your feet as if you are walking there, whilst you are traveling by floo. People fall flat on their face usually because they make the mistake of just entering the flames and standing still. By constantly moving you won't fall flat on your face when you reach Greengrass Mansion!"

"Yeah… won't want a repeat of Diagon Alley again hahaha".

I then tossed the floo powder into the fire and called out "Greengrass Manor!"

Then a firey head appeared at the fireplace at Grimmauld Place.

"Ah, Harry! Give me a moment to key you into the Manor's wards and you may come through!" said Cyrus.

After a moment Cyrus chirped up, "Alright Harry! You may come through now!"

 _Here we go! Don't fuck this up Harry…_

I walked through into the fire and get walking whilst inside the flames. I then popped out and landed smoothly on a very fluffy carpet. I quickly was pulled into a crushing hug by Daphne. The familiar golden locks brushing against my face.

"Welcome to Greengrass Manor Harry!"

"Thanks, Daphne, it's great to be here!"

We separated from our hug shortly. I then turned and saw a slightly amused Cyrus. I suppressed a blush that threatened to appear on my face.

"Welcome Harry, to our home, dinner will be soon! Now if you would like to-"

He was interrupted by a scream and a brown-haired missile colliding with me and trying to tackle me to the floor.

"HARRY!" yelled Astoria.

"Now now Astoria, come... let us give Harry and Daphne some space. Dinner will be ready soon".

Cyrus then left with a pouting Astoria. Daphne quickly turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek after they left.

"You look great Harry! Your wardrobe seems to have considerably improved".

"Haha, you really think so Daph?"

"Hmmm, I do like how your green flannel jacket matches your eyes… and the standard white t-shirt underneath with black jeans… playing it safe I see?" she teased a little bit towards the end of her sentence.

I was about to tease back, we had gotten a lot more comfortable around each other after almost a year of dating, when a house elf popped in next to us.

"Missus Daphne, Master Greengrass wishes you and our guest Mister Harry Potter to come to the dining room, dinner is ready".

"Okay, tell him we will be right there. Thank you, Tinky".

Daphne then led me towards the dining room.

"Hello Harry, it is lovely to see you again", said Roxanne.

I gave a small nod and a smile to Daphne's mom as I pulled Daphne's chair out for her to help her get seated. Before sitting down, I walked over to near Cyrus and took out the shrunken bottle of firewhisky. I then waved my hand and the bottle enlarged back to its original size.

"This is for you Cyrus and your family. Thank you for inviting me here and to the Quidditch World Cup".

Cyrus smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you, Harry".

We shortly got started with dinner. There was a lot of talk about Daphne and me, what we did in Hogwarts. Despite giving them a recap of my year at Hogwarts, the conversation would always curve back to magic due to Astoria bringing up my patranous every five minutes.

"I have to say… When I did see your Patronus Harry, in the hospital wing, it was very impressive. I myself struggled with the spell for a long time during my school days… it wasn't until I met Roxanne that I understood the spell properly and could cast it… anyway, Daphne was been talking about your impressive repertoire of spells and magical knowledge…"

"Uh… I am not sure that it is as impressive as-"

Daphne then quickly cut me off.

"He is just being modest Dad, I could show you just how strong Harry is in a mock duel, he could probably best some Aurors in the Auror corps".

All eyes on the table lit up and stared at me.

 _There is no getting out of this is there Godric?_

"Indeed not Harry Hahaha, you seem to always get into unfortunate situations," said Godric.

"Ooooo, yes yes yes", chirped Astoria.

Daphne's mother then gave both of them a stern look.

"Perhaps another time deer, let's not have Harry run around and duel on his first time here, he might not want to come back later on…"

 _Phew... Got out of that one...Thank god, I need to thank Roxanne sometime..._

Afterwards we talked about Quidditch, well mainly Astoria, as she recalled my match against Slytherin and how I took out Malfoy with the Wronski Feint. Daphne though did comment as well. She couldn't help add in a jibe or two on how the ferret looked when he smashed into the ground. Soon, the dinner was over and after saying goodbye to Daphne's parents and little Tori, Daphne walked me back to her fireplace. Right before taking the floo powder, Daphne nervously asked me a question.

"Hey, Harry… I know you didn't want to… I mean I don't want to sound pushy or anything but… can you become an Animagus with me? It would be nice when I run around and you are there with-"

I chuckled for a bit, I knew this was coming today as she had not written to me about it through owl. I had thought about it a bit as well since I said no to her back then in the Room of Requirement.

"I understand Daph, of course, I would be happy to! I just wasn't... motivated? At that time during the school year, I was more interested in all the spells and protective wards I was learning from Godric. I have another month and a bit until we go to the Quidditch World Cup. Since I can also do a majority of spells nonverbally now, I don't need to worry about swallowing the Mandrake leaf when practicing magic now as well haha".

Daphne then engulfed me in a hug before giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Harry! It is going to be so much fun with both you and I in our Animagus forms together! I can't wait to see your Animagus form".

"Hopefully you won't mind kissing me when I have the bloody leaf in my mouth over the next month".

I gave her a lopsided grin after saying this. She then kissed me again before we parted lips to draw breath.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does…"

I held her in my arms for a bit before separating from her and grabbing the floo powder.

"Goodnight Harry", whispered Daphne.

"Goodnight Daph… Grimmauld Place!"

In a burst of flames, I was shotting back towards the shoddy old Black House. No doubt Ms. Black will be screaming her head off once I arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - AMATO ANIMO ANIMATO ANIMAGUS

 **Daphne POV**

I was flooing over to Grimmauld Place again today. I was going to see Harry's Animagus form this time! It had already been a month and it was currently one week until we were going to head to the Quidditch World Cup.

 _I am so excited! I wonder what he will be!_

I burst into Grimmauld Place in a ball of flame. I instantly heard Ms. Black scream, before I appeared in front of her portrait. She seemed to respect me, and not yell when I am around.

 _It was mainly because she thinks I am a 'proper' pureblood_ …

After calming her down, I walked towards the kitchen area and saw Sirius eating a slice of pizza.

"Hello Daphne! Harry will be with you in just a moment, he's practising prancing around in his new form! We just got him registered yesterday through Dumbledore".

 _Oooo, prancing around? That means Harry is some sort of four-legged animal maybe?_

"Really? So what's-"

"You will have to find out Daphne!"

Sirius then wiggled his finger back and forth in a teasing manner whilst giving his signature irritating dog-like grin.

 _How is he this annoying! He is an adult for crying out loud... He clearly did not grow out of his_ _teenish boy phase... Even Harry is more mature than him... Ergh!_

I crossed my arms and huffed while waiting for Harry. This seem to only please Sirius further as he saw me slightly irritated. I stiffly tapped my foot against the hard wooden floor as I waited for Harry to come. A couple minutes later, Harry finally turned up. He seemed a bit tense.

 _He seemed... agitated? Did he learn something troubling again? What is it..._

"Hey Daph! Sorry I am late... I know you must be dying to find out! Why don't you come downstairs with me and I'll show you right now!"

Sirius chuckled at Harry's response. He cocked his head backwards and leaned onto the back of his chair.

"If I didn't know any better, that sounded rather sex-"

Both Harry and I left the room before Sirius could finish. Once we got to the training area underneath the house, Harry waved his hand and shut the door behind us. The room was large, magically enchanted to be a lot larger than it appeared. There were a couple of shattered and whole stone statues in the corner. I assumed Harry must have used those as target practice for his spells. Harry then stopped at the center of the room before turning around to face me.

 _His mood from earlier seems to have changed... I wonder what caused his slight tenseness and agitation? It is not because he is embarrassed of his Animagus form is it?_

"So Daph... before I change, any guesses?"

Harry smirked as he asked me.

 _So it wasn't to do with his magical form... Must be something else then... Wait! That smirk... His Animagus form must be magical... No wait... but that is unlikely... but what if?_

Harry must have noticed my silence as I was pondering what his form might be. Without warning, Harry then shifted into his Animagus form and out came... A lion!

 _Wait... the lion has a glow to it! Harry's lion fur seemed to not match his hair colour, it was a glowing bright golden colour. It was a lot like my kitsune fur in a way..._

He ran around in a figure eight motion, occasionally jumping and roaring.

"You are a lion Harry! Haha! Damn... I guess I should have easily known! You are the heir of Gryffindor after all!"

He was a lot larger than my Animagus form, he was at least double the height and triple the width of my Kitsune Animagus form. He gave a predatorial lion-like grinned, he then signaled with his gaze as he turned his attention to the stone statue that he had been using as a target dummy. He broke out into a fast sprint. His furry golden mane bristling as he sprinted with such speed. Harry sprinted right at the dummy. I thought he was going to pounce at it, but he merely ran right into it. I thought he was going to split his head, but the most peculiar thing occurred. Harry annihilated the target dummy and sent stone pieces flying around him. He appeared to be unharmed by this as he came out of the rubble.

 _In fact, he didn't have a single bruise or even the slightest scratch on him! Wait! Then he must be..._

After this small demonstration, he quickly shape shifted back.

"So Daph… any ideas yet?"

He then gave me that cheeky grin once again. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly responded.

"You're a Nemean Lion! If I remember correctly, it is a magical Lion from Greek Mythology! You didn't have a single scratch on you when you collided with that stone dummy statue! It is because your lion fur is incredibly strong and completely resistant to mortal weapons! After dragon skin and basilisk hide, the Nemean Lion's fur is also one of the most magical resistant materials! That is amazing Harry!"

His sheepish cheeky grin then became a wide smile.

"Yeah! You guessed it Daph!"

"That is fantastic Harry! We are not only Animagi together, but we are both magical Animagi!"

"Yeah… I am still working on some of the movement associated with being a lion. It still feels a bit unnatural to be running around on all fours".

"Hmmm, I understand what you mean…"

* * *

After discussing Harry's Animagus form for a bit more, we transformed together and ran around a bit before Harry started helping me with some of the healing spells he knew. He has been helping me with mastering a lot of the standard healer knowledge required at Saint Mungos and other additional knowledge over the summer.

This was because Madam Pomfrey had elected to train me in healing as she thought I had great potential as a mind healer. This required that I become proficient in all other aspects of healing first. I was already doing really well in potions and charms, I was on track to get an O for both subjects in OWLs.

 _Although I am no longer so certain for potions... Snape seems to have taken up and agenda against me now that I am dating Harry... He hasn't verbally slandered me like he does Harry every potions class, but he has been more harsh and strict towards me. Oh well... he is not my examiner for my OWLs anyway..._

I had learned in advance and mastered most of the standard healing and recovery spells such as episkey, ferula and ennevrvate. I could cast these nonverbally and wandlessly. Harry was currently teaching me an advanced branch of healing, performing counter curses for temporarily stopping infection and spread of dark dangerous magic. I had been working on attuning with my magical core all summer long so far. I was becoming slightly better at detecting magical auras from some objects, but it was still difficult to distinguish between objects as the magical waves resonating from objects overlap and cloud my senses.

 _How could Harry pick up objects, or not even look at it and knew what it was? It always baffled me until he explained that he could sense the magical properties of certain objects around him. This kind of magical attunement was so hard to understand... much less master!_

Harry's additional advanced tutoring was incredibly useful but difficult. However, it could help slow down the curse or infection and provide an opportunity to heal the person with potions if the curse is deadly. This was a good way to stabilize someone in case of an emergency where a person has been exposed to a dark magical artifact. Harry apparently had worked through most of the Black Library all summer, staying there for long periods of time, he found a lot of dark magic counter curses as well as types of potions that could slow down or cure the curses. We worked through all of this for about another three hours.

"That will be it for today Daph! We have been at this for three hours straight! Your magical aura reading has gotten better! You will have no trouble detecting the types of dark cursed magic soon if they are right in front of you! Which, let's be real, will be the case most of the time, with the patient in a hospital bed in front of you!"

"Really Harry? I don't feel too different… If anything I think I hardly improved at all…"

"Don't worry Daph! I felt like that as well when Godric first started teaching me… Anyways, your mastery of healing spells have come a long way too! You can do them nonverbally now and you can even cast episkey and some other spells wandlessly! That is a huge achievement!"

I blushed a bit at his praise.

"Yeah, but they still are not as strong as when I am using a wand... you can cast so many spells wandlessly, even bloody fiendfyre-"

"That doesn't mean it isn't amazing that you can cast healing spells wandlessly! Despite them not being very strong yet! You are on an upwards trend! You will improve with time! And also... just because I can do more advanced things, does not make your achievements any less spectacular! Besides, the spells you are mastering are actually useful and helpful… most of mine are… um… for more destructive purposes…"

A warm sensation went through my entire body. I quickly grabbed him and gave him a kiss. Soon after, we called it a day and I headed back to my home. Harry walked me to the fireplace. I then remembered his tenseness earlier used this opportunity to ask him about it.

"Harry? What got you so worried earlier on? You seemed... very tense..."

His shoulders deflated and let out a sigh... but he was still smiling.

"I can't hide anything from you at all can I Daph?"

"Well... for the record, I did not even attempt to read your mind, it just seemed obvious something was disturbing you".

We paused in front of the fireplace in the living room. Harry then took a deep breath before he started to talk.

"When I went to go see Dumbledore to get my Animagus form registered through the ICW, he was viewing a collection of memories of Voldemort..."

My heart skipped a beat and I went a bit pale at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. I had gotten somewhat used to Harry saying it often... but it still left a lingering sense of fear in me still. The stories that were told by my Grandma back then were horrific and had an impact on me still. Harry, sensing my slight discomfort held my hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure me before he continued talking.

"... Yeah, Dumbledore had been collecting memories of the young Voldemort, Tom Riddle. He was looking for clues as to what he might have used as vessels for his Horcruxes. Dumbledore seemed convinced that the Horcrux containers had something to do with the founders' heirlooms or objects, but he is still not completely certain. Tom Riddle did after all use other objects such as a diary... so it might not have been purely objects of the founders".

A deathly silence was present for a while.

 _Did Harry see these memories? Is this why he was disturbed...? Oh god, he must have saw them!_

"So... Did you see these memories Harry?"

I quietly asked him, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah, I did... Dumbledore had a pensive, so I managed to actually see them. The younger Tom Riddle was a lot more disturbing compared to the Voldemort now... He used his charm and was even more resourceful and cunning. Probably because he hadn't created his Horcruxes yet..."

Harry then paused for a bit.

"... but yeah, it was good to see them though. Dumbledore is on the hunt for his Horcruxes".

"Yeah... Leave it to the man who defeated Grindelwald to find Voldemort's secret Horcruxes".

Harry smiled slightly at my comment.

"Yeah haha. Well... you better get going Daph, you are already late".

I leaned him and gave him a kiss before grabbing the floo powder and flooed back to my home.

I would need to talk to him more about this next time. Harry and I were going to the Quidditch World Cup in a week's time, so I can talk to him then. Hermione had been devouring the books Harry had taken out of the Room of Requirement and therefore didn't have 'time' to come.

 _Then again, she never was a fan of Quidditch, she watched it only to watch Harry play. Besides... she was honestly probably drunk on reading..._

Tracey was away with her family for the summer holiday and wouldn't be back till two days before the Departure of the Hogwarts Express.

 _Oh well... I can't wait to see them both again this year at Hogwarts!_

Dad had also irritatedly caught Sirius' disease and was annoyingly hinting at some big event this year at Hogwarts. He and Mom even prepped a dress for formal events for me to take this year to school... I am so excited and looking forward to this year!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

 **Harry POV**

Sirius and I entered smoothly into Greengrass Manor via floo travel. I had mastered it after a month of going back and forth between Grimmauld place and Greengrass Manor all summer long so far. Cyrus stood there alone in front of us to greet us first.

"Welcome Harry, Sirius, the girls will be down in just a moment. We will soon go outside the house's ward perimeters and travel via portkey to the location of the Quidditch World Cup".

I nodded and smiled at Cyrus.

 _It still felt a bit weird to see Cyrus in muggle clothing... haha, Ms. Black would sure get a kicker out of this! Renowned pureblood in muggle clothing. She would probablly be screaming her head off for the two months at least..._

I then looked around the familiar living room. I had come back and forth here a lot during the summer. Soon, Roxanne, Daphne and Astoria emerged from the hallway to the room. They each had a muggle styled outfit like Cyrus. Daphne wore a simple white t-shirt with a warm looking grey wool jacket and a black skirt with leggings. Sirius chuckled slightly and I reddened a bit.

 _I had been staring slightly too long at Daphne's legs..._ _Luckily nobody else saw... Thank god Cyrus did not notice._

We then left the Manor and began walking to the edge of the wards. I recognized what kind of wards they were in an instant, as I have studied many of them from Godric's books and was familiar with their magical signature. The Manor was very well protected, it had a protego maxima fianto duri, muggle repelling wards and a notice me not charm placed around the borders. There was also another set of ancient and complex magic layered on top of the protective wards. It gave off a very strong magical signature and was easily noticeable. From what I had learned so far, I had a feeling they were blood wards.

 _Damn! If Cyrus had not granted Sirius and I permission, when we traveled through floo to Greengrass Manor we could have been splinched and immediately launched out of its border area. Blood wards are very strong and don't require a form of magical focci, such as a runestone, to maintain._

The six of us then approached a small hill. I could make out the silhouette of a scarecrow placed at the top of the hill. The six of us shortly got into position and we each held a part of the scarecrow. Cyrus cleared his throat and began to count down.

"Alright, everyone hang on tight to the scarecrow, and only let go when I give the word… We will be going in 3… 2… 1… Portus!"

The world started to spin and light enveloped around us as the world around us split open.

 _Well… this is a familiar nauseating feeling, expect longer this time… Last time with Unspeakable Croaker at the Department of Mysteries was short and unexpected, making that experience ten times worse. At least this time I was prepared and had a chance to see the spinning disaster around me._

"Alright! Time to let go!"

On cue, all of us let go of our hands. I had a better grasp of portkey traveling this time. I could actually see the ground and space of where we were going to land and immediately casted aresto momentum, wandlessly, on myself to slow my descent. I looked over and saw that Sirius, Cyrus and Roxanne had done the same. Although my ears were still ringing and head spinning from the portkey sensation, I had managed to land smoothly along with Sirius, Cyrus and Roxanne. Daphne and Astoria were less fortunate. They hit the ground hard and had the air knocked out of their lungs. I quickly walked over to Daphne after recovering from the dizzy sensation of portkey travel. I offered her a hand and help her up while pulling her close to me.

 _Well.. this position we were in was very reminiscent of our first kiss_ …

However, before we could even speak to one another, or initiate any form of kiss or contact, we were interrupted by Astoria.

"Harry! Can you give me a hand please!"

Daphne frowned slightly as I let go of her and walked over to help Astoria to her feet. Afterwards, I held Daphne's hand as we walked together to the top of a hill in the distance. Once we got to the top of the hill, I gazed across the horizon and what a sight it was! There were various styles of tents set up across the field. People on brooms flew across in the sky and weaved in between the spots between the tents.

"Welcome to Quidditch World Cup! Our tent is number eighteen! Let's get going!" exclaimed Cyrus.

At his words, we quickly descended down the hill and made our way towards tent number eighteen.

"Wow! Look at that!" said Astori excitedly.

I turned around to look, whilst still walking, at a man with Irish colors painted on his face juggling what seemed to be a bunch of magical squids? I had no idea what it was.

 _Must be some sort of Zonkos product..._

Once, we got our seemingly small tent, we quickly entered and walked into an enlarged room and space inside the tent.

Man... I love magic.

Sirius and Cyrus then dropped their backpacks on the dining table in the center of the room. Roxanne then went over and helped them unload all the food they packed into their backpacks. Astoria was still busy telling Daphne that Krum, the greatest seeker in the world, would catch the snitch and win! Daphne looked so bored.

 _I bet she was tunning Astoria out right now haha!_

I went over to the couches to save her from her sister's word vomit on Krum.

"Really? I think Ireland will win it! But Krum will still catch the snitch, he is fantastic, but he is the only threat on the Bulgarian team. Ireland seems more well rounded, their chasers and beaters are a menace!"

"Nu uh!"

Astoria then had a long and jokingly, at least I thought it was, conversation about the Quidditch World Cup. Daphne sat at the side, smiling as she watched my interaction with her sister. Roxanne then walked over and handed us a couple sandwhiches and trecle tarts.

"Eat up, we will be going soon!"

She then walked off back towards the dining table area to resume their adult conversation with Cyrus and Sirius. Daphne, Astoria and I proceeded to devour our food. Once we were done, we got up and met the three adults, well two, Sirius still acts like a child, and left for the Quidditch Stadium. We made it to the entrance into the stadium. It was absolutely packed! So many people were shuffling along and entering the stadium. We made our way to the minister's box.

"Ahhhhhh, Harry my boy!"

I turned and saw Cornelius Fudge. I locked in my Occlumency shields and calmed down. I then put on a fake charming smile at the Minister.

 _Gods... I forgot I had to put up with this idiot..._

I still did not forget about the dementors that he placed at Hogwarts. How thick can someone be?

"Hello Minister Fudge, it is a pleasure to meet you".

I had to try really hard to not let any sarcasm roll off my tongue. It didn't help that Lucius Malfoy and his ferret of a son, Draco walked up behind the Minister at this moment.

 _Yeah, Daphne had told me about the nickname that Tracey and her gave Draco. I must admit, it was very accurate of Draco's personality, ferreting his way away from situations all the time. No doubt if he became an Animagus, a ferret would be his Animagus form..._

Lucius' eyes twitched slightly.

 _Probably from irritation._

He gave us a surprisingly poliet nod. Lucius and Draco then escorted the Minister to his seat. Whilst we sat down in our seats, I noticed that Sirius' eyes slightly glazed over. I thought somebody had imperiused him and turned around to scan the area for the culprit. However, when I found out the cause for his glaze, I sighed. It was just some blond woman and her two blond daughters. I highly doubt Sirius even noticed the ring on the older woman's finger and the stern buff man, who most likely her husband, standing next to her.

 _His dog-like tendencies are showing once again... Although there was a strange aura coming from the women. Not the younger one, that aura seemed faint and distant. The older woman, their mother most likely, and their eldest daughter radiated a unique magical aura._

After letting Sirius oggle them for a bit, I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Oi! Hey! Get it together you dog!"

At this moment, both Daphne and her mother looked at me surprisingly with shock. Daphne then stuttered out barely audible words.

"Y-Y-You ca-can res-resist them?"

I followed Daphne's gaze and looked back at the women who sat down near the Minister, I then noticed the glazed looks in all the other males nearby.

"Um yeah? I don't see what is so special about them... they have a bit of a magical aura, but aside from that, I don't-"

"Blimey Harry! You can resist Veela?!" exclaimed Roxanne.

 _Oh... so that was what they were..._

"Yeah... I guess I can?"

Both Daphne and Roxanne beamed at me. I could literally feel Daphne's happiness exude off her. Sensing why she was happy, I quickly sent a friendly jibe at her.

"Don't worry Daph, not even Veela allure can take me away from you".

Daphne reddened once I said this. I seemed to have hit the nail in the coffin. Daphne's mom smiled even wider and just managed to hold in her laugh. Cyrus rolled his eyes but still smiled at me afterwards. Of course, Sirius chose this moment to make an inappropriate comment.

"Wow Harry, when did you learn how to sweet talk ladies? If I didn't know better I'd say you had been practicing on some other ladies first-"

He was cut off by Roxanne who quickly took out her wand and conjured a gag that silenced him. Daphne and I, along with Astoria burst into laughter at the site of Sirius struggling to take the gag off. Soon, the match began. Minister Fudge stood up on a podium in the Minister Box and announced the start of the match. And before we knew it, the game was over. It was an incredibly thrilling match! Ireland indeed did win, despite Krum catching the snitch! We started walking back towards the tent. I held Daphne's hand all the time on the way back.

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hi Everyone! I am back! Although I still got a couple Midterms left, I got enough to time to continue writing the next part of the story now :). I think some of you could have seen the slight hint of a certain Beauxbatons Tri-wizard champion in this chapter haha. This story will strictly stay as a Harry x Daphne fanfic though. Thank you everyone for all the feedback on the previous story arc! I will be doing my best to get updates out. They might take a while for the first week, as I still have Midterms. I won't be able to churn them out everyday like before haha. At least not yet... Hope you enjoy these three starting chapters! Thank you so much everyone for reading and tunning in to this story!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - THE STORM

 **Daphne POV**

I had just finished writing my next letter to both Hermione and Tracey when the tent rumbled and I heard a loud explosion outside. I quickly stuffed the two letter's into my jacket pocket and put my hand in my pocket and grasped my wand. When I got near the entrance to our tent Harry, Sirius and my Dad already had their wands out and pointed them at the entryway. I then drew my wand out as well after seeing how alarmed they were.

 _Their bodies were tense, their current body stance showed that they were expecting an imminent attack. This is worrying... are they that certain it isn't just the Bulgarians being drunk outside and creating a fuss?_

A couple of seconds later, my Mum came near the entrance with Tori hiding behind her. My Dad then spoke up.

"Everyone got what they need? We can leave the food here, it is not that important. Sirius and I will check outside first, there seems to have been spells launched and exchanged, creating a loud explosion. No doubt someone used a bombarda maxima..."

All of us nodded and my Dad and Sirius both exited the tent first. Seconds later Sirius burst his head back through.

"We got to go now! Quickly! You guys get back to the portkey area! Now!"

He then disappeared back through the tent flaps and went outside. When we got outside, a large burning tent fram fell down. Harry, Tori and I dove away to the ground as the flaming tent frame collapsed at literally where we were just standing. Dust and smoke flew everywhere as the flaming frame crashed to the ground. I then slowly got up and looked over the flames and saw my Mum on the other side. My Mum quickly took control of the situation as the fire started growing around us.

"Tori, Daphne, go with Harry, stay together, and head for the portkey! I'll go and help Sirius and Cyrus..."

I saw Harry take his wand out, and was about to flourish it at the fire when my Mum then starred down Harry with a strong gaze through the fire that separated us and was about to continue when Harry interrupted her. Some sort of understanding then was reached between them as they held eye contact. After a brief staredown, Harry, without any hesitation what so ever responded to her almost death stare.

"I understand Roxanne, I will protect both of them with my life".

My Mum's lip slightly curled into a smile.

"I am trusting you to handle this situation, Harry! Okay? Go!"

Tori grabbed my hand, I pulled her close to me as the four of us started to walk away. There was fire everywhere! Tents were being burnt down and... ARE THOSE DEATH EATERS!?

 _The masked men... the dark robes... yes... they were Death Eaters._..

"GO NOW!" yelled my Mum.

Harry then gestured towards the left direction.

"Come on Daph! Astoria! This way!"

I was conflicted slightly, were my Mum and Dad going to be okay? There are Death Eaters here... I then looked over through the flames and saw Sirius and my Dad single-handedly disarm and take down three Death Eaters. Looking at the flare and finesse in which they took them down I reassured myself that it was going to be okay.

 _They will fight at ease and with better focus knowing Harry, Tori and I are safe... That must have been what Harry thought when he made eye contact with My Mum. Prioritizing me and Tori's safety first..._

Tori and I then broke into a run after Harry, who had slowed down to wait for us. There were flocks of people scrambling in various directions. We shuffled our way through the crowd of running people.

After a while of running, Harry, Tori and I were almost at the bottom of the hill that led to the portkey area. We would need to get over the hill and onto the other side to get to the portkey location. Before we could reach there, a cationic scream erupted throughout the whole area. The three of us turned our heads quickly and saw a couple of people running away from a giant wave of skeletal-like creatures.

 _They looked rotten to the core and... Blimey! They are inferi!_

However, the people that were fleeing, fled directly at us. This brought the Death Eater who was commanding the inferi and his lackeys towards us. The inferi were following the crowd of people who had happened to just run pass us. The undead creatures then changed targets and fixated onto us. However, before the flailing broken bodies could reach us, a giant ball of fire swept through the front row of the inferi, burning the lot into a crisp and bringing the rest of them to a halt. I looked up and saw multiple fireballs being launched at the swarm of inferi. Some of the inferi only got knicked by the fire and began shriveling away in agony, whilst others were being full on burned and running around like headless chickens.

I heard Tori gasp and I turned around and immediately saw a circle of bright blazing fire around us. I followed Tori's line of sight and looked and saw Harry commanding the fire.

 _The fire looked like it was bending to his will, the sheer destructive power! It was a circle around us... It must be the firestorm charm! How amazing!_

I stared in astonishment at Harry's displayed control of the spell. My fear of the inferi forgotten as Harry roasted them alive.

 _Well... unalive I guess, they are dead after all..._

His eyes glowed a bit, the green in his eyes was clearly visible as he was twirling the large flames around us. Harry was doing large circular motions with his wand raised above his head as waves of fire obliterated the inferi. The flames had grown, the swirling storm of fire growing larger. The sheer magical power being displayed was jaw-dropping. Harry even siphoned the flames from the burning tents nearby into the firestorm, to quell the fire on the tents. He was simultaneously destroying the inferi and reducing the damage dealt to the nearby tents by the fire.

"CRUCIO!"

I saw a ball of red light shoot towards Harry. I froze in shock as an unforgivable traveled towards Harry. I was about to yell his name when he calmly broke out of circular body motion and whipped his wand around at the incoming curse and conjured out a wall of marble to intercept the unforgivable. Whilst he established his cover through the marble wall, he quickly collapsed the firestorm around us, letting the fire fizzel out. Soon, the area around us had darkened, as the light from the flames was gone. All the tents near us also had stopped burning, thanks to Harry.

In a swift motion following the storm's collapse, he split the wall of marble into a brick wall version. He then separated all the bricks and banished, what must have been thirty to fifty bricks, towards where the crucio curse came from. I watched as the bricks shot through the air towards the group of Death Eaters. The lot of them scattering out of the way of the bricks. Harry quickly followed up and launched two stupify spells and managed to hit one of the three Death Eaters who were busy dodging the bricks.

The remaining two quickly laid eyes and Harry and launched a barrage of spells at him. Harry effortlessly maneuvered away from the couple of unforgivables and calmly blocked the other curses. The duel raged on, I pulled Tori and we quickly hit behind a burned down tent frame near us as a bombarda curse created a small crater on the ground near us. After getting Tori to a safe spot behind the tent, I was going to help Harry when I reconsidered. Although Harry was forced on the defensive, he didn't seem pressured at all by the two Death Eater's barrage of spells. He seemed to be patiently waiting for an opening.

 _Yeah... even with Harry's impressive speed and spell knowledge, it would still be hard to counter-attack when faced with a barrage of spells from two opponents. However, he seems to be waiting for his chance... if I go in to help him, I might distract him... No... Harry needs to focus right now on the two Death Eaters... He can do this!_

I watched as Harry's near effortless display of sidestepping curses and blocking spells, even redirecting some back at the Death Eaters, started to frustrate the two Death Eaters. The Death Eaters' attacks became more sporatic and less coordinated. That moment which Harry paitently was waitng for then came when one of the two Death Eaters yelled out the water and freezing charm.

"AGUAMENTI! GLACIUS!"

The Death Eater had formed a giant block of ice shaped in a spear then was launched towards Harry. Harry blocked the last spell sent by the other Death Eater before slashing his wand at the ice spear sent at him. He split the ice in two and changed the ice back into water. However, Harry did not stop there. He caught the water in front of him, he split it into eight different tendrils and cycled them around his body.

 _He blocked the water and still kept the speed generated by the momentum of the water being launched at him!_

After quickly coiling the multiple tendrils of water around him, in one swift motion, he regrouped them into one wave of water and spread the water out, spraying it in multiple directions. It reminded me a lot of the time I watched him practicing fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement and in the training room at Grimmauld Place over the summer. He would block the spells with fire, taking a bit of the last bit of flames and turning it into a monstrously large firey stag. Except, this time Harry did it with water instead. The water he shot out was a lot more then the eight water tendrils he merged together.

 _It was almost like a dam breaking and flooding out!_

The water spilled across the floor, storming their way towards the Death Eaters. The water traveled towards them fast. It even looped around them and came at the Death Eaters from all directions as well. The two Death Eaters tried to stop the water, but the water was too quick and it came from all directions. The spells they launched at the water only exploded parts and bits of the water surface, it didn't stop the rest of the water clawing their way across the floor towards them. The Death Eaters, in a last desperate attempt tried to target Harry with finite incantatem to end the water spell, but they were quite far away and their spells missed.

 _They wouldn't have hit anyway... There was a slight shimmering blue glow in front of Harry. He had already put up a Protego in advance. If anything, the Death Eaters should have used unforgivables to disrupt his attack. Their brains must have short-circuited under the pressure from Harry's aqua assault. They now seem to not have enough speed or skill to stop this attack!_

The water engulfed the two Death Eaters. Harry quickly converged the rest of the water that spread out towards the Death Eaters. He then raised his wand up and made a quick circular twirl with it, while whistling out a tune. The water that engulfed the two Death Eaters turned into two balls of water. He suspended them in the air, trapped inside the water balls. He let the Death Eaters suffocate in the water for a bit before he banished the two balls of water at the broken tents. The water split apart as the Death Eaters slammed into the broken tent frames. The water lost the shape of the water ball and spilled across around the surroundings, drenching the grass and burnt wooden frames in water. Some of the hot wood let out some steam on contact with the cool water.

Harry, after his incredible duel with two Death Eaters, quickly turned around and ran towards me and Tori whilst signaling to go up the hill. Tori and I then left our semi-hiding spot...

 _I mean, Harry found where we were hiding in a blink of an eye, so it was not really a hiding spot._

...and quickly left with Harry over the hill. There will still a couple of people running and trying to get over the hill as well. Most people had an opportunity to escape and run when the Death Eaters were busy dueling Harry. Harry had also cleared the way a bit by putting out the fire when he performed his firestorm charm.

 _Honestly, what would I do without him sometimes..._

Once we made it over the hill, a squad of Aurors rushed passed us and ran back down towards the chaos. The portkey zone was on lockdown. Aurors were helping people and distributing more portkeys. There were hospital tents set up for those who got injured on the way. Aurors quickly checked us to see what spells we cast last. They were about to question why Harry used various water spells when they realized that my boyfriend was Harry bloody Potter. I could see him slightly tense. However, the Aurors carefully listened to what he had to say after recognizing who he was. Soon, Tori, Harry and I were led into a tent where people were sitting and waiting for portkey distributions, or other loved ones who had not made it here yet.

The three of us quickly sat down as more people were hurried through the tent's entrance. We waited for around half an hour, Mum, Dad and Sirius were not back yet.

 _This is troubling... What if something happened?_

An Auror then burst through the tent flaps, he scanned around at all the people present. His eyes then fixated on me and he started walking towards us. The three of us then rose to meet him.

"Mister Potter? Miss Greengrass? Your parents have requested to see you, they are currently in a tent nearby with Auror Shackelbolt. Follow me".

Harry, Tori and I followed him outside and into a larger looking tent. When we walked inside, I saw Sirius and my Dad in a deep conversation with a man in dark blue robes. Meanwhile, on the other side, I saw my mother conversing with the Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. Once my parents noticed that both me and Tori entered the room, they cut off their conversations and ran towards to hug us. The two embraced me and Tori in a strong hug.

"Mum!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - THE CALM AFTER THE STORM

 **Sirius POV**

 _Take that you grubby ol Death Eater!_

Cyrus and I just took down three Death Eaters who were terrorizing some of the muggle-borns here at the Quidditch world cup. When I turned around to check on the rest of the kids, I couldn't see Harry or the other two girls!

 _Damit, where did they go?_

Roxanne then came over and quickly told both me and Cyrus the situation.

"Harry, Daphne and Astoria are on their way to the portkey zone. They will make it there safely!"

Cyrus and I shared a glance of uncertainty.

 _I know Harry is powerful, heck he outdueled me many times over the summer, but he didn't have actual live combat experience against Death Eaters... there is always a chance a Death Eater might get lucky and he gets caught out..._

Cyrus disrupted my thoughts soon after letting out a long breath he held in.

"Very well, if you say so Roxanne. I will put my faith in Harry and my daughters. They are quite skilled for their age after all. I guess we should focus on the Death Eaters here and now, maybe we can get them to focus on us and not the fleeing people. This gives Harry and our daughters a better chance to make it to the portkey zone unharmed".

 _Part of me wanted to disagree and go after Harry, but I knew what Cyrus said was correct. Harry was skilled, I should put more trust in him. After all, he was quite knowledgeable and even helped bring Pettigrew to justice. I was being an idiot just now doubting him... Besides... fire is everywhere... and if I have learned anything over the summer... Harry plus fire is a very dangerous combo... haha..._

"Alright!" I said.

I looked across and saw a trio of Death Eaters laughing at what must be a muggle-born raised high into the air. One of them was laughing and twirling them around with his wand.

"Oi, skull face! Yeah! You with the moldy mask, like your leader moldy shorts!"

The Death Eaters stop laughing and focused on Roxanne, Cyrus and I. Spells then were exchanged as we began fighting with the three of them, each of us taking one of them. I broke out into an aggressive chain of spells quickly. I set the Death Eater on his back foot instantly, not giving him a chance to fling spells at me. During my chain sequence of spells, I had a sudden realization.

 _Wait... my opponent is not Harry... I can use fire spells! Damn it! I got to used to not using these spells since I fought Harry too much over the Summer..._

Right before my next chain of spells, I weaved in a triangle formation of incendio, confringo, and bombarda. The Death Eater was too slow on his decision to block one of the spells and dodged too late. He was hit by my incendio and his robes exploded with fire. He let out a scream as the fire burned him. I quickly finished him up with a stupify before removing the flames from his paralyzed body. Then an explosion sounded behind us and a bright light cast a large shadow in front of me. I looked over and saw a storm of firing spiraling around in a circular ring at the bottom of the hill that led to the portkey.

I saw multiple fireballs come out of the storm to knock burning bodies into the air and sweep them across to some tents not too far away from us. When one of the burning bodies got flung near us, I realized those were inferi!

 _Bloody Hell, those death faced maggots brought inferi?_ _There was only one person present that I knew who could cast this... even if Aurors got here, most of them would not have the magical prowess or strength to conjure the firestorm charm and control it. It has to be Harry..._

"SIRIUS!" yelled Cyrus.

I snapped out of my thoughts and on instinct, I ducked and rolled to my right. I narrowly avoided a powerful reductors curse in time! It seems that the Death Eater Cyrus was fighting noticed me standing still and staring at the flames and decided to fling a spell at me to see if I would get taken out.

 _Sneaky little bastard, trying to ruin my chances with the ladies! Almost hit my face there..._

I pulled myself together and helped Cyrus finish off his Death Eater. This one was pretty good... He used the surrounding wreckage to block some spells as well. However, eventually, Cyrus and I broke through. Our coordination improved as we fought the Death Eater, we timed our spells perfectly and caught out the Death Eater. We then ganged up together with Roxanne and swiftly took care of the last one, who even tried to run away... coward...

By the time I looked back, the fire had died out. Not just the storm's fire, but the fire around that area as well. There was instead a lot of smoke rising from the area. We then raised out wands again as we heard a series of footsteps rushing towards us. When the group came out, we realized it was a squad of Aurors that rushed through. They rushed through the smoking wreckage with their wands pointed at us. I then recognized the dark skin colored man in the front with dark blue robes. I lowered my wand then hollered at the familiar man.

"Kingsley!"

* * *

 **Daphne POV**

"Mum!"

I ran and hugged Mum whilst Tori hugged Dad. After a while, Tori and I switch and I pulled Dad into a fierce hug whilst Tori hugged Mum.

"Thank goodness both of you are safe!" excalimed my mother.

After another fierce hug, my Mum then let go of me and walked over and pulled Harry into a fierce hug. She then began to talk to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry, for getting them here safely! Before you even try to play down your amazing achievement, I will tell you that the firestorm charm you performed was amazing!"

My Dad then walked over to Harry as well and praised him.

"Indeed! Thank you for not letting those filthy inferi touch any of my daughters".

I walked over as well and right after my Mum released Harry, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling him into a bear hug. He buried his head to the side of my blonde locks.

 _Probably wanted to hide his blush... haha, I love the effect I have on him..._

The man in dark blue robes walked over to us, along with Amelia Bones. I seperated from Harry and we both turned to meet the man and the Head of the DMLE. The man's gruff voice then spoke.

"Greetings Miss Greengrass and Mister Potter, I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt".

He adjusted his eyes slightly and looked at Harry.

"On behalf of the Auror department, we would like to thank you Mister Potter. Your expertise in wielding the firestorm charm not only destroyed all the inferi, but prevented many more victims from being caused by them as well".

"Yes, yes, yes! Mister Potter, Well Done!"

Everyone in the room then turned to look at who just spoke up from the entry of the tent. Luckily, since I had practiced Occlumency with Godric many times in Harry's head, I could control the frown and clear displeasure from being shown on my face. The lunatic that just walked in was none other than Cornelius Fudge.

He lumbered over and patted Harry on the back. Although I was incredibly annoyed by Fudge's presence, it was still funny to see Harry try to have a conversation with the man. Every now and then, whilst Fudge was busy talking about how he was 'bravely rallying the Aurors to come help', Harry's eyes would twitch.

 _Hahaha, he was trying so damn hard to not show his irritation at the ponce haha!_

After the tosser left, everyone who was in the room let out a groan or breath. Of course, Sirius spoke up first.

"Man... Merlin's bloody beard, I thought he would never leave..."

"Careful Sirius, the Head of the DMLE is present, you might get arrested for conspiracy against the Minister!" joked my Dad.

"Hmmm, what was that? Must have missed whatever 'compliment' Sirius just said about our 'esteemed' Minister" said Amelia Bones.

The whole room then burst out with laughter as the stern Head of DMLE cracked a joke. After talking a bit more with the Aurors, all of us were cleared to leave. We quickly portkeyed back to our home before Harry and Sirius left via floo from our house.

It was quite the day...

I took out the letters that I was going to send to Tracey and Hermione from my jacket pocket. I then placed them on my desk and went to shower.

 _I guess there isn't much point to send it to them, they will hear about it in the daily prophet no doubt... Also... there are only two more days before we get onto the Hogwarts Express... I can talk to them on the train about it._

I peeled off my clothes and then entered the hot steaming bath. The hot water relaxing my body instantly.

I will be seeing all of them soon! And I will be back at Hogwarts!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - ANNOUNCEMENT!

 **Harry POV**

I was starting to zone out a little bit. Hermione had gone into her rapid-fire question asking mode and wouldn't stop firing one question after the other whilst simultaneously answering them herself. Daphne and Tracey both snickered slightly as I was bombarded by Hermione's barrage of questions. I looked out the window on the train. We were passing through the fields now.

 _It was only one year ago when the dementors first came onto the train when it stopped in this fielded area... So much has happened since then, when I did my first full body patronus..._

"Mione, I am fine. You pretty much answered all the questions yourself".

Hermione then became crimson red as she fell silent. For the rest of the train ride, we talked about Hermione and Tracey's summer holidays. Of course, the ponce of Slytherin showed his face.

 _I swear he does this every year... He tracks down my train compartment and says something stupid... He is not even prefect... why is he roaming the train all high and mighty anyway?_

Our train door was forcibly opened and Malfoy threw a copy of the daily prophet and my feet.

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter! Famous, 'powerful', Harry Potter at the Quidditch World Cup. Saving innocents by fending off waves of inferi! You really sold yourself out for this story didn't you Potter!" yelled Draco.

"If you really want to know Draco, no I didn't sell myself out. I haven't even read the prophet yet. But, thanks for the free paper!"

I looked at him for a bit before I started to talk with Godric in my head.

 _This happens all the time, should I even try to be nice or reason with him? He literally acts like a douche all the time._

"Harry, just because he is like this to you, doesn't always means it is his fault. After all, he was raised to think like this... However, it is his fault that he still chooses to act this way... Your Godfather came from a Slytherin household who were extreme blood purists as well... yet he chose to be different..." said Godric.

 _True..._

I then turned to Tracey, acting completely oblivious to the rude remarks made by Draco.

"So what were you saying about your summer holiday again Tracey? You said something about an amusement park! Those are incredibly fun from what I remember".

Draco became red with rage. His face heated up until it looked as hot as fire.

"HEY! POTTER! I AM TALKING TO YOU! HOW DARE YOU TURN AWAY AND IGNORE A MALFOY!" screeched Draco.

He started to take out his wand and was about to cast, most likely, a harmful spell. I quickly stood up and summoned my wand into my hand. Before Draco even held his wand out properly, I already fired an expelliarmus. I then reached out my left hand and pulled Draco towards me wandlessly with a nonverbal accio spell. His body lurched forward and was launched right in front of me, where I could grab a fistful of his robes. I glared at him as he squirmed around in my grasp.

"Now, now Draco... get out before I decide to reconsider, you do not want to find yourself on the other end of my wand. Especially when the next spell I decide to cast is not an expelliarmus... got it? Now make yourself scarce or I will make you! Understand?"

I shoved him out of the compartment and onto the floor. He scrambled onto his feet and bolted down the hallway. I shut the door loudly and sat back down on my seat.

* * *

Once, we got to Hogwarts, we took the carriages to the castle whilst the first years traveled there on boats. Hermione and I then separated from Daphne and Tracey as we entered the Great Hall. Ron and Ginny both sat extremely far from where me and Hermione sat.

 _No surprise there..._

When I sat down, I saw a weird scared man with an eyeball eyepatch staring at me.

 _Must be the new DADA teacher... Blasted Snape! What in Morgana's name was he doing! We finally got a good DADA teacher last year and he 'accidentally' leaked out that Lupin was a werewolf! The fucker!_

After the first years got sorted, around twenty minutes into the feast, Dumbledore rose out of his chair and got onto the podium in the great hall. The golden owl in front extended its wings as Dumbledore approached.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

The hall then fell quiet as the Headmaster spoke.

"I have an important announcement to make this year!"

The Hall started to rustle with whispers, Fred and George both grinned maniacally at Dumbledore's statement.

 _Oh... this must have something to do with what is happening this year at Hogwarts, Cyrus had been teasing this all summer long, but not spilling what was going to happen._

"This castle will not only be your home this year... but home to some very special guests as well... You see... Hogwarts has been chosen... to host an legendary event! The Tri-wizard Tournament!"

Fred an George then turned to start at each other with huge goofy grins.

"Brilliant" said both twins simultaneously.

"The Tri-wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests... from each school, a single student is selected to compete! And let me be clear! If chosen... you stand alone... and trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted..."

Dumbledore then gave everyone in the hall a weary look.

 _Damn... these tasks must be very difficult if Dumbledore is giving a warning to this degree!_

"But more on that later! The delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive on October 30th! Lessons will end half-an-hour early that day and you will all be requested to come gather at the school entrance and greet our guests! Now... on another note! I am pleased to welcome, Professor Alastor Moody, who has kindly consented to fill the post as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher! Good luck professor!"

The hall then started to clap as Professor Moody stood up. Dumbledore shortly stepped down from the podium and the hall exploded into conversations. Students were giddily talking about the tournament and soon excited talks of fame and glory of winning errupted in the Hall.

 _Fame... glory... power... things that have such a high price... It is a bit sad how most people cannot see the cost of such status and power..._

"Well Harry... don't be too put down, your story is somewhat unique... granted that doesn't make your thoughts any less true. Often, great power comes at a cost..." said Godric.

 _Yeah... like Voldemort's Horcruxes... he had to kill people to split his soul and pour it into a container... disgusting..._

"Indeed, power and knowledge like that in those hands could be disastrous... It is why I haven't revealed myself to anyone else before my heir was found. I wanted someone who wouldn't misuse the knowledge I had to offer".

 _Um... thanks?_

"Hahaha, you have grown Harry! The old you would have blushed by now and batted away the praise! Maturity... In time, I hope you don't lose yourself, stay as you are now... stay true to your morals and beliefs".

 _I will Godric._

"Well... speaking of power, your girlfriend has improved a lot in some areas of wandless magic. She managed to solve that concept relatively quick. Almost as fast as you Harry!"

 _Yeah... after she stopped focusing on just imagining the silent incantations and doing it nonverbally, she did a lot better!_

"Indeed, magic is all about intent! Once she focused on that more and fully grasped the spell's arithmetic structure, she could perform it wandlessly... she conceptualized the spell and let the spell guide her, instead of forcing an outcome through it. Although... I don't think she may be able to do spells like fiendfyre or aguamenti. Certain spells have multi-changing variables and are difficult to conceptualize and master... but healing spells and a few others have always been relatively simple spells to cast. She could master a few of those wandlessly if she tried hard enough!"

The feast ended and I cut off my conversation with Godric as Hermione and I left for Gryffindor Tower. At least this year the rest of the school will be whispering and talking about somebody else... I might actually have some peace and quiet, and lay back to watch the show.

 _I could also use this time to put in more hours in the Room of Requirement..._

Godric and I had begun to develop a spell. It involved bending water, except, it could form shapes and beings. It was sort of like the water version of fiendfyre. Godric only agreed to me trying to create this spell as it would be beneficial and better than fiendfyre as fiendfyre has too many destructive properties. Godric did chastise me all the time on safety procedures and stressed how important it was to not stray from the magical intent and the mathematical formulas we had created as the base of our spell.

 _Yeah, it was incredibly dangerous already to be tampering with creating spells... there had been many recorded accidents in the wizarding history of when wizards experimented with spells and lost their lives or sanity..._

Luckily the spell I had in mind to create already had a lot of magical principles to go on. Most of my knowledge on creating my spell came from the aguamenti spell. The augamenti charm already listed how water is created and bent around, so my spell shouldn't be too difficult to create.

 _At least I hope so..._

Hermione and I then approached the familiar fat lady portrait. She was being insufferable as usual...

 _Maybe we should get Sirius to come back and scare her out of her portrait..._

The fat lady eventually opened up the doorway and let us in. I said goodnight to Hermione and walked upstairs to the twin's and Lee's room.

 _Thank god Professor Mcgonagall let me stay in their room again this year... Damn... when the twins and Lee leave Hogwarts after next year, this will suck..._

I then hopped onto my bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - MAD-EYE MOODY

 **Daphne POV**

I woke up early in the morning and quickly got out of bed to get dressed. I was going to meet Harry in the Room of Requirement. It had been only a couple of days since school started, and we already started going the Room to practice spells and magic. When I entered the Room, I saw Harry with a mountain of water around him. His wand had a bright blue glow on the end.

 _It almost looked like he cast Lumos... except he didn't. It was the new spell he was creating!_

I glanced around the room and saw a few rune stones and other objects set up around Harry.

 _Must be precautionary wards and counter charm setups for in case the spell goes wrong... glad he is being very cautious about this... spell crafting is a very dangerous aspect of magic..._

While Harry was minding his own business, I quickly took out my shrunken down potions kit and began working on practicing brewing blood replenishing and skele-gro potions.

I was currently doing my best to find different variations in the process of making potions faster. I had studied many potions over the summer in preparation for taking Pomfrey's apprenticeship. Like with my draught of living death and wiggenweld potions, I had managed to find discover different preparation techniques to speed up the process and make the potion more potent and effective.

 _Since my magical core and abilities will never reach Harry's level... I am going to focus on mastering other aspects that don't need strong magic... besides... I always enjoyed potions... not the class, as even before Snape began his bias against me now, his class was extremely mundane and boring... getting us to just look at instructions on the board and make the potion._

This was also something I needed to be good in for a healing profession. Being a potion master was not necessary, I only needed to have a good understanding and get Os for my OWLs and NEWTs, but knowing more can never hurt!

 _Who knows? Maybe I can also be certified as a potions master as well as being a healer?_

I had just dropped in the crushed scarab beetle and diced pufferfish into the cauldron. I mixed it a few times before I was satisfied and let it be. I quickly pressed the button on my pocket watch and started a five minute timmer. While waiting for the solution to settle down in the cauldron, I looked over at Harry. The mountain of water from before had started to take shape.

 _It was becoming an outline of a man..._

Harry then dissolved the form and the rising water in the air then collapsed onto the ground. He turned around a gave me a wide smile.

"Hey, Daph! Success! Now I am into the final stages of the spell... A couple more tweaks here and there and I should be able to get a consistent form of an animal or being from the water" said Harry.

"That is great Harry! I am just waiting for the skele-gro to settle down at the moment".

I heard an audible groan escape Harry's mouth.

 _Must be from his previous experience in his second year!_

I giggled slightly at this before asking him a question that has been on my mind.

"Harry, why are you creating this water variant, so to speak, of fiendfyre... don't get me wrong... it is amazing, and a lot safer, but since you have mastered fiendfyre to such a degree... what is the point of this water manipulating spell?"

Harry paused for a bit before responding to my question.

"Well, Daph... let's say I'm underwater, or near the shore of the sea. This would be a huge advantage... Also, this spell can be done in emergencies underwater. Let's say someone was drowning, or too far down below under the sea. I could use the spell to split the water around us and maintain that form... kind of like a large bubblehead charm in a way... Cause you see, vanishing water when you are that far below doesn't do anything as the water vanished in that space is just replaced with other water flooding in... same goes with a bubblehead charm, you create a bubble but it is filled with water. It may be too slow to cast the bubblehead charm then vanish the water inside. However, with this spell, I can handle duels underwater, should they ever occur..."

"That is true... manipulating water will let you easily counter those situations... but... Harry... when are you ever going to find yourself in an underwater duel? I highly doubt any wizard would try duel underwater... The disadvantage of decreased mobility, vision, and air to breathe... nobody would duel you underwater..."

"Yes... but I should always be ready... Godric said it was a good idea as well. Besides, manipulating water into different shapes and sorts could be advantageous. I could create large shields by spreading the water out and casting glacius. Previously with just aguamenti, I had to angle my wand and draw out the shape with the water. This is a lot more efficient and more threatening in a duel".

I nodded at his last statement. I agreed with his reasoning.

"Well, that is very well thought out Harry... are you sure you are not a Slytherin? That sounds very cunning to me..."

Harry's face blanked for a moment before we both broke into laughter. A thought then popped into my mind.

"Harry, maybe considers other elements to master as well, you have fire and nearly water down, maybe look at earth or the air? Nevermind, you will never give up flying on a broom... maybe look at nature related spells... I am sure there are some powerful transfiguration spells that could probably animate trees into treants or something. Those may be worth the look!"

Harry's eyes widened at my suggestion.

"That is a fantastic idea Daph! I will look into it after I finish with this water spell... although it might be a while. Even when the spell is finished... I need to run a lot of tests of different kinds of situations to make sure it is consistent and doesn't fail".

My pocket watch timer let out a loud beep! I quickly walked over back to my potions stand and poured out the skele-gro solution.

 _It was perfect!_

Harry and I then got back into doing our own training. I went to make the blood replenishing potion whilst Harry continued with his spell crafting. By the time we both had finished doing our own things, there were only twenty minutes left before the first period.

 _Harry and I had missed breakfast... again... oh well... there is always the secret passageways to the kitchen..._

I packed up my potions kit as Harry took down the protective wards and failsafe enchantments. We then walked hand in hand out of the Room and went down to the kitchens. Dobby gave us a fresh batch of croissants and two sunny sides up eggs. After devouring our quick breakfast, Harry and I thanked Dobby and quickly left for first period.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

I wondered how good our new DADA Professor was... First period today was DADA. I was both excited and a little disappointed as our professor was no longer Lupin. He had been an amazing teacher last year. Daphne and I entered the classroom right on time, we both walked over to Hermione and Tracey, who had left two seats for us.

Soon, the door to the professor's room in the DADA classroom was banged open, and Professor Moody limped out. He walked in front of the blackboard and stared everyone down in the classroom. The class was deathly silent, some cringed slightly at his appearance. He gave a slight cough before he began talking.

"Alastor Moody..."

He then turned around to write on the board as he talked.

"Ex Auror... Ministry Malcontent... Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye the end!"

His magical eyeball then flicked around the room.

"Any questions?"

I was certain the entire class was freaked out at this point by his gruff tone and scary demeanor. I for one was extremely excited.

 _An Auror for DADA? Certainly, he has got to be extremely well versed in dueling dark wizards! He must be a really good teacher then..._

Professor Moody continued, "When it comes to the dark arts... I believe in a practical approach..."

All the students then broke out of there scared expressions and sat up straighter.

 _This may just be like last year DADA with Lupin! Or even better!_

"... but first, which of you can tell me... how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Hermione, per usual, instently shot out the answer.

"Three, sir".

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable... The use of any one of them-"

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban... CORRECT!"

Moody then cut her off and finished her sentence like how Lupin had done in the past.

 _Seems to be a continuing trend... maybe I should try that!_

Professor Moody then took a completely different tone as he tossed the chalk in his hand away.

"Now the Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do... BUT I SAY DIFFERENT!"

The entire class jumped slightly in their seats.

"YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP AGAINST! YOU NEED TO BE PREPARED..."

He turned back around and picked up another chalk from the board.

"...YOU NEED TO FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO PUT YOUR CHEWING GUM BESIDES THE UNDERSIDE OF YOUR DESK, !"

Everyone in the class then turned to look at Seamus, who was indeed trying to sneakily stick his chewing gum underneath his desk. Seamus whispered to Dean. I barely managed to catch what he said.

"Oh no way! The old cauldron can see at the back of his head?"

Moody then turned around and tossed the chalk at him.

"AND HEAR ACROSS CLASSROOMS!"

Professor Moody then stormed over to Ron and Seamus' desk.

"SO? Which curse shall we see first? WEASLY! STAND!"

Ron shot to his feet immediately, face drained of color.

 _I swear he pissed his pants..._

"Give us a curse!" hollered Moody.

Ron noticeably gulped.

"W-well... M-my Dad did tell me about one... the... um... imperius curse?"

Professor Moody's magical eyeball dilated.

"Oh yeah ye ye yes... your father will know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago... perhap this will show you why..."

Professor Moody turned around and lumbered back over to his desk and looked around for one of the jars stacked up there. His body blocked what he was doing, but the entire class clearly heard him when he uttered when of the unforgivables.

"Hello! Lovely little beauty... Engorgio... IMPERIO!"

Professor Moody then turned around with a large spider in his hand. He raised his wand and flung it at Dean and Neville's desk at the front. It landed on Dean's book in front of him.

"AHHHH!" screamed Neville.

Both Dean and Neville quickly recoiled their arms and pushed themselves away from their desk. Their chairs made a squeaking sound as it slid back across the floor. Professor Moody flicked his wand again and this time, the spider landed on top of Crabbe's head. Crabbe's face quickly lost color as he put his hands to his face to prevent the spider from crawling down onto it. The entire class broke into a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry! She is completely harmless!" yelled Moody.

He flicked his wand again and flung the spider onto Pavarti's arm.

Parvati went dead still as her face drained of color. Lavender, who sat next to her screamed. The spider was slowly crawling up her arm. Draco and many other Slytherin's maniacally laughed at her from behind.

"If she bites... SHE IS LETHAL HAHAHAHA!" joked Moody.

He flung the spider away from Pavarti and it landed on Ron's head. Ron's expression became that of a squirming little girl. His face devoid of colour as he tensed and convulged his body so hard, that his head got sucked right into his shoulders.

 _You couldn't even see his neck!_

It seems the class laughed even louder as roars of laughter erupted at Ron's unsightly expression.

 _Despite me and Ron not getting along anymore.. wasn't it a bit cruel to mess around with him this way? He clearly hates spiders..._

I looked at the Professor, wondering if he actually has lost his marbles when I saw he looked at Draco.

"What are you laughing at?!"

Professor Moody flung the spider at Draco's face, having the spider dangle off his nose. Draco jumped out of his seat, with the spider attached to his nose as he screamed and flayed his arms around.

 _Nevermind... Professor Moody is awesome..._

"Really Harry? You literally like someone because they made fun of Draco Malfoy?" said Godric.

 _Well... he is a teacher... it is nice that he doesn't show bias against Slytherins, unlike Snape..._

"Fair enough... but didn't we discuss why Draco and you don't get along not too long ago? Don't forget what you learned from our conversation..."

 _I understand Godric... but I don't see what this has to do with Professor Moody..._

"Something about him feels off... to show fourth graders the imeprius curse... and in such a free and jokingly manner... something doesn't feel right".

 _Maybe it is because he is showing fourth graders that he is making it seem a bit more light-hearted? He did seem incredibly serious when telling us about them beforehand._

"Yes... but it is as if his personality changed, he began to smile, and it looked like he enjoyed himself when he was flinging the spider around... Look now!"

On Godric's directions, I looked as Moody swung the spider from Draco's face to Goyles. Goyles eyes grew wide and Moody let out a heft of laughter. However, for a brief moment, I noticed the crooked smile on his face slightly.

Moody then hollered out, "Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?"

The spider flung itself onto the window, it barely hanged on as it tried its best to not fly outside and into its death.

"Drown yourself..." said Moody.

The spider's legs flayed about in a panicking manner as it approached the water. Just before it touched the water, Professor Moody retracted the spider back to his hand. I felt slightly uneasy now, despite not showing it on my face. I focused more on the Professor now. Professor Moody stood up straight and looked back at the entire class.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding... under the influence of the imperius curse! But here's the rub... How do we sort out the liars?"

Moody growled out that last part and the class went silent.

"Another, Another!" said Moody.

Slowly a few people in the class raised their hands.

"Longbottom is it?"

Neville nodded his head as he stood up slowly.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology..."

Neville slowly nodded his head again before he responded to Moody's previous demand for another unforgivable.

"There is the... the cruciatus curse".

Then I saw it, for the briefest and slightest moment, there was a glee, a sinister and sadistic glint in Moody's only good eye as Neville suggested the curciatus curse.

 _Wait a second..._

"Correct!" yelled Moody.

He walked slightly over to the side of Neville's desk for the whole class to see. He put the spider on his desk and pointed his wand at it.

 _Hang on... he is not actually going to cast the cruciatus curse..._

"This spell is particularly nasty... the torture curse... CRUCIO!"

The spider began to squeal and screech as its legs bent in uncommon angles. I was beginning to question the sanity of our DADA teacher as I looked at Neville's facial expression turn into pain. He looked horrified.

 _NO! Underneath that was a lingering long-held fear of loss... from many nightmares! I knew that feeling all too well... this curse must have had something to do with his parents... like how the killing curse had something to do with mine! The bastard! How could he not see the effect this spell had on him?!_

Before I could speak up, Hermione did.

"STOP! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IS BOTHERING HIM? STOP IT!"

I looked carefully at Moody. He seemed to have snap out of some sort of trance and looked over at Hermione. Neville at this point had shut his eyes to try and prevent tears from falling down his face. Professor Moody left Neville standing there with his eyes shut, quivering, and walked over in front of Hermione with the deflated spider in his hand. Professor Moody coughed a bit, turning around to look at Neville before looking at Hermione.

"Perhaps you can give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger?" whispered Moody.

I did everything I possibly could to appear relaxed. My hand twitched ever so slightly, ready to summon my wand into my hand if necessary. Daphne seemed to have gotten a similar vibe and put her hands underneath the table onto her lap. Her hands would be close enough to her robe pockets to draw her wand quickly that way. We watched as Hermione shook her head, trying her best not to cry.

"No?... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The nightmarish green light that I had seen many times in my previous nightmares appeared again as it struck down the spider. Although Sirius had trained me to react to this by tossing other green light colored spells at me over the summer, I still couldn't get used to seeing the aftereffects... the dead lifeless body afterwards. The spider, however, seemed glad, to be out of its pain.

"The killing curse..."

Hermione skidded back slightly on her chair as he casted the killing curse. The rest of the class looked mortified. Even though it was on a spider, everyone felt cold and scared.

"...Only one person is known to have survived it... and he is sitting in this room..."

Professor Moody walked over to me and looked down at me. I did everything humanly possible, along with my Occlumency, to looked scared and slightly disturbed.

 _He seemed to have bought it... I am going to owl Dumbledore straight after this class... screw being late to arithmancy, I can do that class with my eyes closed anyway... this is more important right now... Godric was right! Something was off, even I had alarm bells going off now that he mentioned my survival of the killing curse..._

When the professor lumbered back in front of the blackboard, he dismissed the class and everyone quickly left the room. As soon as we got outside, Daphne created a mind bridge with me through her legilimency.

"Harry! I am telling you through our mind link cause I don't want anyone to overhear... You got to tell Dumbledore... this is not right!"

I know Daph... Godric also felt something was off during his teaching of the unforgivables... I am going to write a letter now to him... so... can you cover for me slightly in arithmancy... just say I went to Pomfrey for a check-up or something... I don't want to use Moody as an excuse.

"Gotcha"

She then disconnected from my mind. I said bye to Daphne out loud and we went our separate ways. I was about to walk off towards the medical wing when I saw Neville out of breath, leaning on the staircase railing.

 _Damn... he must still be distraught from the crucio spell..._

I walked over and patted him on the back.

"C'mon Nev, let's get you to Pomfrey... I know you didn't get injured or anything, but you look like you could use some rest".

Neville seemed to barely register what I said. I pulled him along towards the hospital wing.

 _Well... I guess me going to the hospital wing is no longer a fake excuse... I hope Neville will be okay..._

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hi everyone! A long chapter this time! My last couple Midterms are this week, on Wednesday and Thursday. I will be taking a break from writing for these two days. Afterwards, I can definitely up the beat and get more chapters out! Thank you everyone for the support and reviews! They mean a lot! :D I will get back to writing as soon as I can!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - IS HE MAD?

 **Harry POV**

After dropping off Neville at the hospital wing, I quickly left for Gryffindor Tower. I was going to write a letter to Dumbledore about Moody now! As I walked up to the portrait door, I saw Mcgonagall walking with Fred and George...

 _Blast it! She must have caught them pranking and was going to discipline them! If she sees me out of class she will get my neck!_

I quickly backtracked behind a corner and cast quickly a disillusionment charm on and a notice me not charm on myself. Mcgonagall came bustling past with Weasly twins. Most likely she was leading them to her office. I waited for a while. Once they were out of sight and it was quiet, I undid the charms and walked up and entered the Gryffindor common room. I quickly plucked out a piece of parchment and began to write to Dumbledore.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I am writing to you as I have something urgent to discuss with you about my studies. I will elaborate more on it if I can come to see you. Preferably the sooner, the better._

 _All the best, Harry_

I double-checked for any spelling mistakes and rolled up the letter and passed it to Hedwig. With a hoot, she flew off to send the message. I quickly left the tower and headed for arithmancy. Professor Vector didn't chastise me for being abnormally late. She surprisingly asked me how Neville was feeling.

"Oh... Neville is getting better, Madam Pomfrey gave him a calming draught and had him rest in the hospital wing..."

"Very well Mister Potter, now if you will, please take a seat".

I walked over to the empty seat next to Daphne. She gave me a warm smile as I sat down. I quickly whispered over.

"How did you know I took Neville to the hospital wing?"

Daphne smirked a bit.

"I may have lingered for a bit longer than I should have".

Daphne then told me what we currently learning. I should have guessed by Hermione's eye twitching expression and Tracey's half asleep face that it was probably dead easy... and it was. Daphne had been slowly getting better. Although she understood a lot of the arithmatic concepts and had good understanding, she still found it hard when she was learning new concepts. Daphne couldn't quite make the jump, to connect her previously learned knowledge with new ones. We were currently doing sequences, and there was a question on sequences with Sin, Cos and Tan formulas within. She had difficulty in substituting the sequence variables for Sin or Cos angles.

We managed to leave class early, as Daphne, Hermione, Tracey and I finished our question paper early. The four of us then went to the Room of Requirement to do our own thing before the third period.

* * *

 **Dumbledore POV**

I had just finished writing a few more letters and signing other administrative documents for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There were multiple regulations and guidelines that had to be met for the tournament to take place. I was about to take a break before diving into my pensive to view the new memories of Tom Riddle that I had gathered when Harry's snow white owl flew into my office. I opened the letter and slowly read it.

 _Studies? Hmm..._

Thinking that there must be something more important behind his relatively vague and simple letter, I quickly wrote back to him, telling him to meet me next week on Friday evening. I quickly jotted down the password for the gargoyle before rolling up the letter and placing a seal on it. After giving the newly written letter to Harry's snow white owl, I strode over to my pensive and dived in to view a memory on Tom's grandparents, the Gaunts. Progress on discovering Horcruxes had been slow due to the lack of information on them. Because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and my other responsibilities as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock, I had very little time to conduct my Horcrux investigation and gather memories of Tom Riddle. As I watched the memory play out, I caught sight of something incredibly important.

 _Is that? It must be... the ring... it disappeared... it was there when Riddle came... and was no longer on the desk after Riddle left... Finally... I found another one... but where could he have hidden it?_

I quickly left the pensive and took out other memories to try piece together some clue as to where he would have hidden the Horcrux.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

It had been two weeks since school started. I was on my way to Dumbledore's office on a good Friday night. Although I was grateful for the meeting... why Friday?

 _I had to miss out on my Friday dinner in the Kitchen with Daphne..._

"Snickers"

The gargoyle extended its wings to let me through and I began to walk up the familiar stone spiraling magical staircase to Dumbledore's office. My magical aura senses once again felt the powerful waves of magical aura emitting from Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, how very good to see you. I am sorry that I could not meet sooner, I was just going over the final security details with Alastor not too long ago about the tournament, please, take a seat".

Dumbledore waved his hand and conjured a wooden chair for me to sit.

"Sir, that is exactly why I have come... I have some alarming concerns about Professor Moody..."

Dumbledore, however, did not seem surprised.

"Ah... Alastor has always been very practical and hands-on in terms of teaching... he was given the nickname Mad-Eye by the Auror department because of his thoroughness and brutality in handling Death Eaters. If you are here to ask about your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, then I will let you know, I have already reprimanded Alastor for his teaching methods and-".

"Forgive me sir, but it isn't that... I understand if he is somewhat meticulous when it comes to hunting Death Eaters or training... but when I was in class, I got an incredibly uncomfortable gut feeling from him. The way his eyes glinted sometimes or the way he would give a very feral and sly grin is offputting. Something doesn't feel right... Godric and I both noticed how he almost enjoyed showing Neville the cruciatus curse. He didn't stop the curse on the spider till Hermione yelled at him to stop... and it looked like he broke out of a trance..."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together. He sat there quietly pondering for a moment.

"Are you absolutely certain Harry?" question Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir... the signs... his demeanor were really unusual".

"Very well, I have known Alastor for quite some time, what you said previously indeed did provoke some suspicion in me as well. Alastor was a brash and impulsive man in the past, he would get the job done no matter what, but he kept his morals intact. Your description of his demonstration of the cruciatus in front of Mister Longbottom was most disturbing... the fact that he didn't tell me that in detail was somewhat alarming as well..."

Dumbledore fell silent for a while. Fawks looked between me and him. She then chirped out a beautiful note right before Dumbledore was about to speak.

"However, I refuse to put such little faith in Alastor Harry... he was one of the few people that I could count on during the first war with Voldemort".

I was about to question Dumbledore's judgment on this matter before he cut me off.

"Despite that, I still wish for you Harry to be on guard... if anything like this occurs again, or he seems somewhat out of sorts, tell me immediately... I promise I will take action".

 _Fair enough... I guess if the roles were reversed, and it was someone like Tracey, Hermione or Daphne, I'd also give them a second chance before taking it out on them... However, I was still uneasy about Dumbledore's decision..._

"Alright... sir".

"Thank you, Harry... It is not always easy to try and see the best in people, but time and time again you have done so".

I quickly waved Dumbledore off.

"It's nothing sir... if the roles were reversed and it was Daphne, Hermione or Tracey, I would give them another chance before confronting them about it".

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes glowed brightly as he gave a warm grandfatherly smile. I was about to leave before Dumbledore told me to stop.

"Oh, Harry, before you leave, I have something I need to show you... it is regarding Tom".

I quickly walked back over to his desk. Dumbledore waved his wand and a disk-like object came out from one of the walls in his office.

"A pensive!" said Godric

 _What is a pensive?_

"It is a magical artifact that lets you review memories, you can look into past events and things you have seen with your eyes through a pensive".

 _Incredible, how do you get one? Can I buy one?_

"Well... with you wealth, most likely... but I think I have in my vault, maybe on your next trip to Gringotts you could drop by my vault and take a look around".

 _Okay..._

Dumbledore took out a tiny flask and poured a silvery liquid into the pensive. Dumbledore raised head his head to look at me.

"Harry, what you are about to see may reveal what one of Voldemort's next Horcruxes are".

I nodded as Dumbledore motioned for me to plunge my head into the pensive. After I sunk in, Dumbledore followed shortly, and I began to view the memory.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG

 **Daphne POV**

It had been a month since Harry had gone to Dumbledore about Moody. It seems that what Harry told me about Dumbledore and his conversation had been correct. After he told off Professor Moody, nothing like the first DADA class ever happened again. It still didn't sit well with Harry though, he thought that Moody had become too careful now. I had told him that he was beginning to become like Moody, paranoid as fuck. I calmed Harry down when I told him that eventually, the opportunity will present itself, there is no use being upset and distraught about it now. Harry and I were currently in the Room of Requirement, running around in our Animagus forms. Our matching golden fur glistened as we ran around together. After training for a bit in our forms, we shifted back.

"Wooooo, that was a good work out!"

I flipped my hair behind my shoulders as I let out a remark.

"Yeah it was", said Harry.

I quickly gave him a peck on the lips before pulling away swiftly.

"I'll see you in a bit, we better get cleaned up and head to class. Later on today we will have to greet Beauxbatons and Durmstrang... can't appear like a sweaty mess".

Harry chuckled a bit.

"Its fine with me Daph, I wouldn't mind, as long as we are both a sweaty mess".

My heart skipped a beat for a second. I looked up at Harry and he also seemed to realize the undertone of his most likely unintended joke.

 _We are only fourteen! Although I have noticed how much more muscular and well toned Harry had become... his face was- SNAP OUT OF IT DAPHNE!_

Harry had flushed red. He averted his eyes from me while scratching the back of his head. Harry began to stutter out words.

"Sorry, u-um, Daph... I... w-was not thinking... I didn't m-mean to..."

I quickly put my finger to his lips to get him to shush.

"It is okay Harry..."

A mischievous part of me then threatened to spring out and tease him. Part of me wanted to gauge him on.

 _GET YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL NOW DAPHNE GREENGRASS!_

I gave Harry a warm smile before kissing him on the cheek and left for the Slytherin Dungeons.

* * *

Harry, Tracey, Hermione and I walked out of Transfiguration class early to gather near the entrance to Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving soon.

When the four of us got to the castle courtyard, there was already a large crowd gathered. The crowd already was bustling with noise as in the distance in the sky, was a silhouette of some sort of flying object. As the flying object got closer, everyone then got a good look at the winged horses pulling the carriage in the sky.

"Look! Hagrid is standing on the field over there! It must be a runway for the horses to land!" yelled Tracey.

Indeed, Hagrid was holding some sort of red flag and waved it as the carriage descended towards the grounds.

"CLEAR THE RUNWA-"

Hagrid couldn't finish his sentence as he saw how close the carriage was approaching.

"WHOOOOAA!"

Hagrid yelled as he dived out of the way. The carriage wheel narrowly missing Hagrid's head. All the students around broke into a commotion, some laughed at Hagrid, some were slightly put off by the lack of discipline of the horses pulling the carriage. Dumbledore then strode out of the entrance and walked over to the carriage. He met up with Hagrid, who had recovered from his dive. The carriage doors opened as the two of them approached and out came an incredibly tall woman.

"Blimey... that is one big woman", said Tracey.

"Maybe she might be half-giant like Hagrid? She has certainly got the height..." said Hermione.

Both of them fell quiet as Dumbledore began to talk with the tall woman.

"Madam Maxime, it is an honor for me to welcome you and your esteemed students to Hogwarts. I trust that your journey to Hogwarts was well?"

Madam Maxime, the tall woman, smiled at Dumbledore and took a few steps forward. A flock of ladies in bright blue silk robes and hats came out from behind her and stood outside. I looked in at the front of the group of Beauxbatons students and saw a blonde slender looking girl.

She seemed familiar...

I then heard gurgling sounds from my right. I looked over and saw Weasley and Finnigan both with their mouths open, and eyes glazed over. Weasley seemed to have a worse reaction. He was drooling like a firehouse squirting water out. In fact, it wasn't just Weasley, it seems many other male students had this reaction. I looked over and saw Harry still perfectly fine.

 _Oh! It is the veela girl that sat near us in the World Cup!_

Dumbledore quickly guided them towards the castle entrance doors. However, some male students could not help themselves. Some ran at the leading blonde girl, whilst some ran at the others in the crowd of Beauxbatons students.

 _There must be more than just one veela here..._

Madam Maxime seemed slightly shocked at the running students, however, Dumbledore seemed to somewhat anticipate this. Dumbledore sighed slightly before giving a quick effortless wave of his wand and sent the running students asleep. Their bodies slumped onto the grass field near where the carriage was parked. This act of magical prowess performed by Dumbledore woke most of the males out of their daze.

"Hagrid, will you please help take these students to Madam Pomfrey at the hospital wing".

"No problem Professor Dumbledore sir".

"Thank you, Hagrid".

Dumbledore then guided the rest of the Beauxbatons students into the castle, most likely to the great hall and away from the prying eyes of the students gathered near the school entrance. I heard a stifled laugh and looked to my right. Tracey was trying her best not to burst open with laughter. However, her stifled giggle was heard by everyone as it was quite quiet after Dumbledore and the rest of Beauxbatons left. This caused a chain reaction of laughter and giggles from all the girls present.

All of a sudden an explosion appeared behind us from the water behind us. The commotion of laughter stopped immediately and everyone ran to the edge to look at the water below. A ship's banner had popped out of the water and was slowly rising. When it finally finished rising, a gigantic ship appeared out of the water. The mast quickly was raised and the sail flag draped down. Everyone could clearly see the Durmstrang icon on the ship's sail and flags above.

 _Durmstrang had arrived as well... It was beginning... the Tri-wizard Tournament, the three schools have gathered..._

I turned to look and saw that Harry's eyes had slightly narrowed. However, he quickly stopped in an instant and returned to his blank face and calm demeanor. I managed to track his eyes slightly and saw that he was looking at the wooden bridge that connected over from the castle grounds to the owlery on the other side across the canyon. I was about to ask him what he was looking at when he turned and walked away. I quickly told Tracey and Hermione that we would catch up to them as I followed Harry.

 _Where is he going? Did he see something suspicious..?_

Once we were in an empty corridor, I quickly called after Harry.

"Harry? Where are you going?"

Harry stopped for a moment. Before he raised his hand to tell me to be quiet.

"Shhh".

He approached the empty corridor's wall. He cast a series of spells and the next thing I saw was incredible. Pink and purple tendrils of electric energy coiled up the wall and form a square. It appeared as if the wall had become see-through, as the square formed was like a window! Harry then cast Muffliato and a notice-me-not charm. He let out a breath as he finished this.

"Don't worry, now Moody can't see us, even with his magical eye. This window is not detectable anyway. It is a form of unique partial transfiguration. We can see Moody from here".

 _So that was this was all about!_

However, when I looked through the window, I couldn't see anything. Harry seemed to realize this and quickly slapped his head.

"Right, I forgot you magical aura reading is not as advanced as mine".

Harry waved his wand and created a shimmering image of a man with a cane standing on the bridge, staring at the ship docking with Hogwarts.

"That's Moody! Is he disillusioned? Why is he hiding?"

"Yes... why is he hiding indeed?"

I thought about it for a moment as well before I remembered something about Harry and Dumbledore's conversation.

 _I was sure it had something to do with Moody and security._

I was about to voice my opinion when I saw Harry staring intently at Moody as he took out his hip flask and drank from it. Harry's eyes were almost like his Animagus form. There was an animalistic glint in them as he glared at Moody. It was as if Harry was looking straight at his soul. After a brief silence, Harry spoke up.

"Daphne... have you noticed that Moody has been drinking out of his hip flask every meal cycle?"

 _What? What does Harry going on about? I don't understand..._

"He drinks it every morning in the great hall during breakfast... he drinks it during dinner at the great hall in the evening as well... and it is just before lunchtime now..."

"Yes...so what does this mean?"

 _Harry looked at me for a brief moment. I then figured it out... time intervals... drinking... solution... POLYJUICE POTION!_

"You think he is drinking polyjuice potion?"

I was slightly disturbed by this idea from Harry, however, in my potions esk mind, this made sense... every meal cycle... so every four to five hours or so... this lines up with the ideal setup to keep drinking polyjuice potions and maintain your disguise...

"You sure catch on quick Daph... however, I still can't confirm this... I need some other way to find out whether or not this Moody is truly an imposter. Dumbledore made it relatively clear last time that if I didn't have hard evidence, I was not to bring this subject up again. I need a bit more investigating to consolidate this theory..."

I nodded as Harry disabled the enchanments and the window in the wall vanished. We then walked back towards the crowd at the Hogwarts entrance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - LATE NIGHT COINCIDENCE...

 **Harry POV**

Dumbledore was currently talking as all three schools gathered in the great hall. The Beauxbatons students were seated at the extended Ravenclaw table whilst the Durmstrang students sat at the extended Slytherin table. I looked over and saw Draco instantly sucking up to Krum.

 _Of course, the ferret was trying to lick the heel of Krum's boots... he is going to go around saying he is best mates with Krum soon after... and then, he will of course turn that into some sort of way to slander and send jibes at me..._

Dumbledore had just stepped down from the podium and let the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Barty Crouch, come on. Once he announced that no wizard under the age of seventeen could be allowed in the tournament, a protest began in the hall. This chaotic uprising was led by Fred and George, who both yelled out that it was rubbish.

 _That reminds me... I need to ask them back for the Map to check Moody... The map could show a person in their Animagus form... it most likely can expose Moody of being polyjuiced if where he is standing doesn't line up with his name tag on the map... as the map never lies..._

I had recently lent the twins the Maurders Map as they wanted to pull a prank on a couple of the foreign students arriving.

 _I better get to the bottom of this Moody business soon..._

My thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore stopped the chaos.

Dumbledore yelled out "SILENCE!"

"It seemed that he wandlessly cast the sonorous charm... haha... that shut them up real quick," said Godric.

 _Yeah..._

Dumbledore took his wand out and pointed it at the golden tall rectangular box that was near the podium. The box edges slowly began to melt as what was inside was slowly revealed. A giant goblet then emerged, with a blue flame rising out of the tip.

"The Goblet of fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament will need to merely write their name on a piece of parchment... and throw it into the flames before this hour on Thursday night..."

Dumbledore's voice then magnified again, his voice extremely clearly echoing through the halls.

"DO NOT DO SO LIGHTLY! If chosen... there is no turning back... as from this moment... the Tri-wizard Tournament has begun..."

* * *

Daphne seemed to be quite worried as I looked dead tired this morning. I hadn't slept as I was busy watching Moody overnight on the Maurders Map. I had noticed something slightly strange on the map. Two nametags had appeared on where Moody had been at night, instead of just one. One was actually Alastor Moody himself... whilst the other was Barty Crouch...

 _Could I have been wrong? Was Moody actually just extremely paranoid to the point of cruelty slightly? Was he just up all night talking with Mr. Crouch since Dumbledore stated that Moody was asked to come teach for additional security?_

After my final class last period today, I left immediately for my dorm to sleep. Daphne went to the hospital wing to start her apprenticeship with Poppy. Meanwhile, Hermione and Tracey had left to the great hall to see who would drop their names into the goblet of fire. Tomorrow evening would be the deadline for entries. Tracey seemed more excited at whether or not the twins' age potion would get them past the masterful age line that was drawn by Dumbledore himself.

 _Daphne and Hermione had both shut her down straight away... it was pretty funny watching them... both of them were almost in perfect sync!_

I lumbered my way up to Gryffindor tower. I was so exhuasted that I looked like Moody when walking. I was limping around like a hagged oaf. Once inside my room, I hit my pillow hard and fell asleep straight away. I didn't bother to check the Map, despite that it was lying on the desk by my table side. I was just too exhausted. Once I collapsed onto my bed, the comfort of my bed took me into the dream realm straight away.

When I woke up, it was just past Midnight. I looked around and saw that the twins were not in their beds. It was just Lee who was snoozing in his bed. I rubbed my eyes as I got off my bed. My stomach then rumbled.

 _That must be because I missed dinner and slept instead..._

Since I remembered exactly how to cut through the secret passageways to the kitchen, I could grab a midnight snack. I quickly took out the Cloak of Invisibility. Before putting it on, I decided that I might as well check the Mauraders Map for any teachers prowling around.

 _Just to be on the safe side..._

What I saw on the Map was quite usual. Snape was cycling around the dungeon floor area whilst Filch roamed other parts of the Hogwarts castle.

I better wait for Snape to return to his greasy potions office. Then something caught the corner of my eye. I saw Barty Crouch, who had been in Moody's office leave the DADA classroom. I was about to dismiss it, thinking that Mr. Crouch was returning home or to the Ministry when he instead started walking towards the great hall. I glanced at the Map and saw that Moody had remained exactly in the same spot whilst Barty Crouch had moved. I quickly put on my cloak and took the secret passways towards the great hall. Once I got outside the doors, I checked the Map again and saw Barty Crouch still inside.

 _What could he possibly be doing inside the great hall at this hour of the night? Is Mr. Crouch admiring Dumbledore's age line? No... he watched Dumbledore himself draw it..._

The doors began to creak open and I carefully watched who came outside the door. I looked up and saw the Headmaster of Durmstrang! Igor Karkaroff!

 _Wait... that can't be right..._

I looked back and forth between the Map and the Headmaster of Durmstrang. The name tag indicated Barty Crouch despite it was Igor Karkaroff standing in front of me. Forgetting about my late night snack, I quickly followed Crouch. This path looked familiar... he was heading for the DADA classroom! He wasn't going back to the Durmstrag ship! I was about to follow him inside when the door was swung shut by Crouch.

 _Blast it! I was following him too far away... I couldn't sneak inside in time... If I open the door now, he will suspect something is up... fuck!_

However, this did convince my suspicions of polyjuice potion at ploy here. I opened the Map again and saw that Moody had not moved, whilst Crouch had returned to his office. I wasn't sure of why Crouch had polyjuiced himself as Karkaroff and went to the great hall... what was the purpose? How come Moody had not moved...

 _At least I can go tell Dumbledore now... this was the hard evidence that I had been looking for... unfortunately I may have to let him know of the Maurders Map..._

I took off underneath my invisibility cloak towards the kitchen. I would grab a late night snack and go back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - SON OF A...

 **Harry POV**

Dumbledore had responded rather quickly to my letter that I sent this morning as I stated that it was incredibly urgent. I had not exaggerated in the slightest about my discovery. Dumbledore had promised that he would talk to me after this evening when the goblet had chosen the three champions for the Tri-wizard Tournament. I was currently meditating in the Room of Requirement, doing my routine practice for wandless magic. I sat cross-legged and lifted myself in the air whilst lifting multiple heavy objects around me as well. I slowly rotated the objects as well as slowly began to move them in circles around me so that they orbited where I was floating.

Sigh... I wish Daphne was here... she was off with Poppy...

It seems that Daphne's outstanding performance had Poppy up their schedule. Instead of just meeting on Wednesdays and Sunday, Daphne now met her for five days straight in the evening. She met Poppy from Sunday to Thursday. Daphne was excited as Poppy had begun a lot of the more advanced healing knowledge and began touching on being a mind healer.

Daphne had managed to skip the mundane process of just practicing simple healing spells and got straight to the 'good stuff'. She was a lot happier to be practicing more counter curses and learning about the mind healing process.

"Good... now Harry, don't drop your concentration... I know you been having some lewd thoughts of your girlfriend recently..." said Godric.

I dropped everything around me, including myself. I hit the floor hard.

 _I AM NOT!_

Godric then laughed out loudly in my head.

"Haha, teenagers... I still remembered back in the day... ah, those days of being a youth..."

I scrunched up my eyebrows and decided to ignore Godric. I was just about done with my wandless magic exercise. I quickly moved onto practicing my water spell. I almost could get the spell to work consistently... now... I just needed a name for the spell.

 _Hmmm... fiendfyre has a nice ring to it... I better name it something good... maybe both letters of the spell could start with the same letter like the "f's" in fiendfyre..._

I pondered for a moment longer before I thought of a perfect name.

 _I know! I could call this spell waterwarp, as the spell is about manipulating water._

"A good choice for a name Harry! Makes me wonder what you will name you and Daphne's kids one day-"

 _OI!_

I was finishing up the final touches of the spell. I had managed to get it to work perfectly. I looked up at the clock and realized it was thirty minutes until the time to witness the champion selection. I quickly left for my dorm to shower and change into a fresh pair of robes before going. As I was, what Daphne would always call me, 'A sweaty mess'.

* * *

I didn't have a chance to meet Daphne before going into the hall as I was just on time. Everyone was already seated. I quickly walked over to where Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and seated myself next to her.

"The champion selection!"

Dumbledore's words quickly cut all conversations in the hall as everyone focused on him. Dumbledore waved his hand dramatically and dimmed the great hall's lights so that the Goblet of Fire would be the only prominent light source in the hall. It gave a chilling serious vibe to the champion selection. He then walked up to the Goblet of Fire and rest both hands onto the round edges of the Goblet. His fingers were just barely an inch or so away from the flames in the Goblet. Dumbledore then slowly pulled away with his left hand still raised.

The moment Dumbledore dropped his left hand, the flames of the Goblet turned red, and some sort of violent reaction within the flame was taking place. The students ooed and ahhed as the Goblet changed color and the flames became rampant.

The fire then reached its peak, and a burst of flame erupted and a parchment was shot out of the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore, with reflexes that befitted his age, he swiftly raised his right arm and precisely caught the piece of parchment. He twirled the parchment around before raising his head, eyes twinkling slightly.

"The Durmstrang Champion is... Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang students exploded in applause, led by Karkaroff himself. Krum, however, didn't seem that excited. His expression didn't look like a real smile. He didn't seem that have the happiness like how he caught the snitch the at world cup.

 _Obviously, before he realized that he lost when he caught the snitch..._

Krum walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand and walked off to a secluded room behind the great hall. Dumbledore turned his attention back on the Goblet as the flames began to curl and twist again. Another burst of flame erupted and Dumbledore quickly caught the parchment that shot out.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons... is Fleur Delacour!"

Out of the flock of Beauxbatons students that were seated at the Ravenclaw table, a graceful blonde slim figure rose up. She was smiling brightly as she approached Dumbledore. The entire Beauxbatons contingent cheering madly for her.

 _At least she is excited... unlike Krum... wait... Ah... so that was the person that sat near us in the world cup! She must be a veela! No wonder why all the guys just turned into a drooling lampost as she walked towards Dumbledore._

She shook hands with Dumbledore before walking to the same door that Krum disappeared behind. The crowd was still cheering when the fire quickly spat out the next piece of parchment.

 _Would Dumbledore miss this one? He was still turned around after shaking hands with the Beauxbatons Champion..._

The answer was no. Dumbledore quickly turned around and swiped his hand up and caught the parchment that tried to one-up him. He unfolded the piece of parchment before announcing the final champion.

"The Hogwarts Champion... Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded into cheers and the sound of mad clapping echoed throughout the hall. Cedric Diggory rose up from the Hufflepuff table, smiling madley, and walked to Dumbledore. Soon after he shook hands with Dumbledore and disappeared behind the door. Dumbledore turned around and extended his arm.

"EXCELLENT! We now have our three champions... but in the end... only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions... this vessel of victory..."

Dumbledore quickly turned around and point his right hand at the cloth that covered an object on his table at the Headmaster seat in the great hall.

"... The Tri-wizard Cup!"

The cloth flew off and revealed a silver cup with blue glowing light coming from the inside. The hall burst into applause and everyone began discussing who would win. I then noticed, along with Dumbledore and Snape, that the Goblet of Fire was still red for some reason. The flames seem to violently turn as they cycled around the Goblet in a circle before spitting out... a fourth piece of parchment?

 _What? This is the Tri-wizard Tournament... not the Quad-wizard Tournament!_

Everyone in the hall fell silent as they watched this unusual event. Despite being shocked, Dumbledore still managed to catch the piece of parchment. Dumbledore then unfolded the parchment and his eyes buldged slightly.

 _He looked like he almost dropped the parchment! What could have shocked Dumbledore that... oh fuck! You have got to be fucking kidding me..._

I knew what name Dumbledore was about to say.

 _Just one year... one god damn year! Why?! That must be what Barty Crouch was doing... I am going to rip his head off for entering me into this godforsaken competition..._

Dumbledore breathlessly let out "Harry Potter..."

I rose up, without having to be told twice. I ignored the stares of the students in the hall, a few even yelled out cheater as I walked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore and I exchanged a glance, and he seemed to understand what I wanted to say, but couldn't in front of this crowd. I then walked off towards the same door the other champions disappeared behind. Mcgongall looked absolutely mortified, as did some of the other professors.

 _Ha! I can always count on good ol snape to be disgusted... nobody could ever impersonate that sheer hatred and loathing of me..._

I didn't need to even look twice at Moody to know what he was thinking. Although he had a stoic face on the outside, I saw the slight twitches in his jaw that threatened to form a smile.

 _This fucker was totally responsible... I haven't figured out why he did this yet... or how Barty Crouch is related to him as I saw him polyjuice as Karkaroff... but I know this cunt is related... son of a-_

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hi everyone! I am back, and trying to get out chapters! I know some of you have been asking about Maurader's Map, and don't worry, I didn't forget! I just didn't want Harry to figure it out until he got entered into the tournament. So much of his fourth year resided around the tournament that if he figured out that quickly, he would have avoided being entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament. I will be putting a bit of a spin on the story and events as usual :P! Thank you everyone for your reviews and support!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - THE FOURTH CHAMPION

 **Cedric POV**

As I entered the champions room I saw both the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champion standing stoically next to the fireplace. They kept there distance and were seemingly ignoring each other.

 _Seems like I am needed to break the ice!_

I walked over to greet the two of them. When I shook hands and introduced myself to Krum, it was okay. However, when I shook hands with Delacour, I almost wanted to jump her pants and make out with her. There was some sort of aura around her.

 _Maybe that is why Krum kept his distance! She must be a veela!_

I mustered whatever strength I had to move away from Delacour and stood near one of the glass cabinets near the fire in the room. Seconds later the door had opened.

 _The judges were about to explain the first task!_

To my surprise, instead of judges... in came Harry Potter. He seemed slightly angry. Although his face was not showing it, I could feel the irritation role off him. Delacour then took a few steps forward and called at him.

"What iz zee matter, do zey want us back in zee hall?

Harry didn't respond, he waved his wand at the door he just came through. His slight anger from before had recoiled a bit. Then Dumbledore, the school teaching staff and the rest of the other School Headmasters, along with the two Ministry Officials, Barty Crouch, and Ludo Bagman came rushing in.

"Harry!"

Dumbledore rushed Potter immediately once he got into the room.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of fire?"

"No sir" replied Potter.

 _He was now calm... it seems he had quelled his earlier annoyance. I thought Potter was quite emotional... many people have spread stories of how he and Snape would go at it in potions, and how Potter lost many house points for Gryffindor before..._

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No sir" repeated Harry.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes sir"

The Headmistress of Beauxbatons then slammed a light that was hanging from the ceiling. It was in the way of her head as she was so tall.

"Butz of corz he iz lying!" yelled Madam Maxime.

Harry didn't seem at all bothered by the commotion and arguing until Professor Moody starts speaking. He interrupted Karkaroff of this being a conspiracy theory.

"THE HELL HE IS! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could have hoodwinked it... Magic way beyond the power of a fourth year..."

Karkaroff walked in front of Professor Moody and stared him in the face.

"You seem to have given this a bit of thought Mad-Eye!"

Professor Moody growled slightly.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?"

Dumbledore then angrily cut in between them to stop the squabbling.

"That doesn't help Alastor!"

Dumbledore strode over to where the two Ministry officials were standing.

"I'll leave this to you, Barty..."

I looked over and saw Harry's eyes snap up to look at him.

"The rules are absolute... The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract... Mister Potter has no choice! He is... as of tonight... a Tri-wizard Champion".

The room then descended into chaos once more. This time it was even harder to stop. I looked over at both Krum and Delacour. Delacour seemed reserved, or slightly worried even that there was a fourth competitor.

 _She can't be scared of Potter right? Although he did beat Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup... but could you trust the over exaggerated stories from the Daily Prophet? Of course not!_

Krum looked like he could care less. Finally, the squabbling came to end, Dumbledore told everyone to leave, whilst having Harry remain behind. As I walked out the doors and back to my common room, I couldn't help but feel a little bad for Harry. He was just forced into this competition... where he could potentially die.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

 _Oh, I want to expose your ass so badly right here right now Barty... you son of a..._

I previously had waved my hand to put down a ward that helped me isolate fake Moody's magical aura. His bloody aura was like a brightly lit light bulb, probably cause of his natural magical aura, his magical artifacts like his eyeball, and the blasted polyjuice potion!

"Common Harry, we discussed this... you will tell Dumbledore of your discoveries and try figure out what his objective was before you expose him!" said Godric.

 _Yeah! Clearly trying to kill me by entering me into the tournament was his plan!_

"No Harry... if he wanted to kill you, he would have done so by now. He could have asked you to stay behind in class and just surprised you with an Avada Kedavra..."

 _! Thanks, Godric!_

"My point is... there is something else at play, right now us knowing he is an intruder benefits us... whilst he has no idea that we know... we can figure out his true motive".

As much as I hated Godric's idea, it did make logical sense. I was trying my hardest to not show my absolute irritation on my face when Moody was talking, and the other people in the room were arguing. Once Dumbledore shut them down, only him and I remained in the room.

"Fawks!" called Dumbledore.

The phoenix then appeared on his shoulder. Dumbledore held out his arm for me to take. I grasped it, and in a burst of flame, we teleported to his office. Once we were there, Dumbledore immediately began talking.

"I assume Harry, that you had an idea of who had entered you into the tournament... you seemed a lot more calm than usual..."

"Yes, sir... However, I would like to explain my theory from the start if you won't mind..."

I summoned my wand into my hand and quickly casted muffliato and multiple sets of detection spells of any form of listening devices that were listening into Dumbledore's office.

 _Nothing... we were a hundred percent talking without somebody overhearing our conversation._

Dumbledore grimly nodded his head as I took out the Maurder's Map and proceeded to explain my theory of Moody and Polyjuice.

* * *

Around an hour had passed. Dumbledore seemed impressed by the map, but later became very serious when I showed him the nametags of Barty Crouch and Alastor Moody. Both were near each other in the DADA classroom. We discussed many things about Professor Moody and Barty Crouch.

 _There were two Barty Crouches! One junior and one senior? Interesting..._

Dumbledore finally brought the conversation to a close as he insisted that I return to my common room now, it was getting late.

"I understand how grave the situation is Harry... I must offer my sincerest apologies, I seemed to have overlooked your report of Alastor last month and now you are forced into this tournament..."

Dumbledore's eyes had lost its twinkle for a moment.

"... However, I do agree with you and Godric's plan. Knowing that the imposter is acting as Alastor gives us an advantage. Perhaps in time, we will know why he is impersonating Alastor. We know the real Alastor is at Hogwarts thanks to your Map... this matter on Barty Crouch though... I will look into and Owl you back soon".

"Thank you sir... this is going to be a tough time... I want to expose this imposter so badly, but I must suppress my desire to bring him to justice to learn why he did this to me..."

"Indeed, however, I do not think it will be very long, based on what you have told me, the pieces of the puzzle have already begun falling in place. It has been clear that his aim is not to harm students or staff as if it were, he would have done so already... I have a good couple of guesses as to why he entered you into the tournament, but now it is all about confirmation of my guesses..."

"Yeah... well... at least tournament shouldn't be too much of a problem, sir, after all, I am quite far ahead in my magical studies".

I wanted to lighten the mood a bit as things seemed to have gotten too serious. Dumbledore looked at me for a moment before a smile graced his lips. There was a mad twinkle in his eyes.

"If it were anyone else, I may have been very worried... However, you remarkable improvement in magic has led me to believe that you are best suited for the situation you have been put in... very well then, goodnight Harry, I will get back to you soon!"

"Goodnight sir!"

I walked out of Dumbledore's office and started heading back to Gryffindor Tower.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - ALASTOR MOODY

 **Dumbledore POV**

 _I was missing something important... It is maddening..._

I had spent my free time looking into Tom's Horcruxes the last couple of days on looking through memories of Barty Crouch Jr. instead. I know he definitely must be here under Voldemorts orders... but why...

Two weeks have passed, Harry had informed me that he hadn't tried to do anything with him or even bother with him in the slightest. I guess I have no choice but to take action now.

 _It has been long enough... I will have to try to solve the rest once we have Barty in custody._

I dispatched Fawks to get Harry. We would strike Crouch Jr tonight. Rumors of Harry had already spread around the castle like fiendfyre. I was very surprised to see how Ron Weasely reacted to Harry. He yelled out that he definitely cheated as he was the Heir to Gryffindor and had the real Godric Gryffindor in his head to guide him.

 _The boy had become sour and jealous of Harry... Sigh..._

Thankfully, not that many people believed it. Since everyone knew of the sourness between Ron and Harry, nobody thought that what Ron said was that meaningful.

 _The boy had gained a reputation for telling tall tales..._

However, this news may have reached Crouch Jr. It was prudent to take him out now despite not knowing the end game. Having an imposter will no longer do... the information he could attain would be too risky now. It was approaching dinner time in Hogwarts, no doubt he will take his next polyjuice potion during this time...

A burst of fire interrupted my thoughts. Harry appeared in my office with Fawks. I grabbed my wand and put a vial of veritasserum into my robe pocket. I then rose out of my chair and walked over to Harry.

"Come Harry... it is time..."

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Dumbledore and I approached the DADA classroom. We double checked the map that both Barty Crouch and Alastor Moody were still inside. Dumbledore and I walked silently into the classroom. We stopped right in front of the DADA office. In an incredible series of fast wand movements, Dumbledore blasted open the door and shot a spread of stupifies across the room. The imposter Moody, however, seemed to have seen Dumbledore's fast arrival through a mirror that showed the door. He quickly raised the chair he was on and threw it in front of him.

 _Dammit!_

The stupify that would have hit him cleanly in the chest was dodged by the chair. The chair shattered into pieces. However, Dumbledore was even faster on the follow-up. Realizing he wanted to escape via the floo, instead of trying to incapacitate the imposter, he shot an powerful bombarda maxima and annihilated the floo. The imposter seethed and attempted to take his anger out on me, as he knew he would have no chance against Dumbledore.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed the fake Moody.

I instantly conjured a marble block with my wand and intercepted the deathly green curse. I quickly responded after blocking the killing curse by casting a banishing charm from behind Moody on his desk. This had the desk slam him in the back and had him propel forward onto the floor. Papers and books on the shelf fluttered everywhere as fake Moddy crashed onto the floor. From there, Dumbledore cleaned up the rest. A quick stupify and an incarcerous to tie up the fake Moody. Dumbledore then summoned the imposter's wand to his hand and conjured a new chair and attached more bindings around the fake Moody, firmly gluing him to the chair. Dumbledore then waved his wand over him.

 _He must be detecting for poisons! The fake Moody might try and kill himself with poisonous potions that are hidden out him now that he is caught!_

Dumbledore proceeded to force feed him veritasserum afterwards.

Dumbledore then strode over in front of the Moody. All traces of grandfatherly demeanor was gone. Instead, it was the great wizard that vanquished Grindelwald, the strongest sorcerer of the last century.

"Who am I?"

"Alb-Albus Dumbledore" growled out fake Moody.

 _Seems he was trying to resist the veritasserum._

"Are you the real Alastor Moody?"

"No..."

"Is he in this room?"

The fake Moody's eyes turned towards a large black chest in the corner that was next to me.

"Harry get away from there!"

I instantly stood to the side. Dumbledore waved his wand and the chest slowly began to unlock. It seems like it would never stop, as there was a chest after chest inside. Finally, the last one opened up. Dumbledore and I leaned over to see inside. There was a frail man sitting on the floor at the corner of the room. He seemed deathly pale.

 _A draught of living death maybe?_

"Are you all right Alastor?" said Dumbledore

"I'm sorry Albus!" said the real Moody.

"We will get you up in a minute, we have some unfinished business with our guest".

We heard a gargling scream from behind us, seems like the polyjuice was fading. Dumbledore removed the magical eye and replaced body parts from Moody. He then cast an adaptive spell on the bindings to make sure they would adjust the new person's body size.

"Barty Crouch Jr..."

The dark haired man licked his lip, his tongue curling out like a snake's slither. Dumbledore cut straight to the chase.

"Why did Voldemort send you here?"

Crouch Jr... struggled a bit, but in the end, responded truthfully to Dumbledore's question.

"To enter Harry into the tournament..."

"Why did he want Harry in the Tri-wizard Tournament?"

"To have him... go through tests... to show he was worthy... as a sacrifice".

 _This caught me slightly off guard. Worthy as a sacrifice? Was he going to perform some sort of blood ritual? While I was thinking, Dumbledore pressed on._

"Sacrifice for what exactly?"

"He didn't tell me..."

Dumbledore then asked a question that hit the nail in the coffin.

"Was he going to sacrifice Harry through a ritual?"

Crouch seethed and struggled violently this time.

"Yes...and old and ancient ritual..."

"What kind of ritual?"

"I do not know... my Lord has kept that to himself..."

Dumbledore looked at me and nodded. We had finally gotten the answer on his purpose. Then I thought of another question.

"Where is Voldemort now?"

Crouch Jr.'s eyes became livid.

"I do not know! My lord has kept that part to himself! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME!" screamed Crouch Jr.

Dumbledore waved his wand and put Crouch Jr. into a deep sleep.

 _I guess we have gotten all the answers we could for today..._

Dumbledore walked back over to the chest and levitated the real Alastor Moody out. He conjured a stretcher and healed some of the minor bruises that were apparent on his skin. Dumbledore extended the stretcher slightly and put his Magical Eyeball and his metal leg on the end.

"Harry, would you please escort Alastor to the hospital wing. I need to take care of our spy for Voldemort here... I will need to bring him to the Ministry".

"Careful Albus... you know how those incopentent nitwits are... you need to maneuver carefully to get a trial and show evidence that the Dark Lord is alive", growled out Moody.

 _Huh... I guess he really does growl and talks like that... that is scary how on point the impersonation was..._

"I am aware of that old friend. Now please, get some rest... Harry, if you would please?"

I flicked my wand and levitated Moody on the stretcher up into the air. I escorted Moody to the hospital wing shortly after. On the way out, I saw a silvery phoenix pass by my me and into the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - BACK IN THE HOSPITAL WING

 **Daphne POV**

It was disgusting how everyone was reacting to this. Harry clearly did not put his name into the Goblet of Fire... He is underage... and the age line was drawn by Dumbledore! The fact that even some of the staff over the last two weeks questioned Harry was incredulous. The whole school had been utterly ridiculous... The ferret even managed to hand badges out to everyone that said Cedric Diggory was the real Hogwarts Champion... and that Potter stinks!

 _That blasted little prat!_

I hoped Harry gets this sorted out soon. This commotion around the Hogwarts... actually it was not just Hogwarts this year... Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were starting to become ridiculous! It was almost as ridiculous as the blasted-end skrewts we were learning in care of magical creatures currently.

I was on my way to the hospital wing for my training sessions with Madam Pomfrey. I had a lesson today with her after dinner. I had poured a lot of time into becoming a better overall healer.

 _I had only started the mind healing content just over two weeks ago. I had a lot to learn still!_

I had just turned a corner in the corridor when I ran into Weasley and his lot.

 _Argh... just what I fucking needed...this little whining-_

"Oh look, guys, it is Potter's pathetic pet... the slimy snake".

Finnigan laughed along with Weasley at his remark. However, the dark-skinned boy in their trio didn't.

 _Dean Thomas... I believe was his name._

I ignored them and continued to walk towards the hospital wing. This seemed to upset Weasley.

"Oi! I am talking to you!"

 _When did this prat become so much like the ferret? I might have to come up with a new name for this little whining bitch._

I turned around and shot back.

"Yeah, and I obviously was not. Try to read the signs, Weasley! Except, you don't read and just laze around all day!"

Weasley became red-faced instantly and Thomas seemed like he didn't want to laugh. I quickly stormed off without sparing Weasley another glance. He made so many irritating stories... he literally tried to sell Harry out. He yelled out about his connection with Godric and his 'fame-seeking'. He even tried to accuse Harry of using his god damn invisibility cloak!"

 _FLASHBACK STARTS_

 _"Weasley has gone too far! I will hex his bits-"_

 _"It's okay Daph, he is known for telling bullshit stories... not many people will believe him", said Harry._

 _"But..."_

 _"There were already rumors of my invisibility cloak, whether or not this confirms it is another thing. Since nobody has caught me with it aside from you, Tracey, Hermione and Ron, nobody can state that this is one hundred percent true... Just ignore him..."_

 _"What about Godric... he-"_

 _"I know Daph, but we will just need to act as we normally do and ignore it. If we become frustrated and angry, it will only add fuel to the fire"_

 _"Alright, Harry... but I still want to hex him..."_

 _"Yeah, I know... I am a bit surprised though, I thought I would be the one with the worse emotional outburst, turns out it is you haha"._

 _I blushed slightly at Harry's remark._

 _"I'm not having an emotional outburst! I am just-"_

 _"Yeah, yeah... I am just teasing Daph!"_

 _He then gave me a lopsided grin and kissed me on my cheek._

 _"Oh... and about hexing him...that I have already arranged"._

 _I raised an eyebrow at Harry's statement. Harry then continued on shortly after a brief pause._

 _"Let's just say he will not like what he drinks or eat for the next couple of days... having contacts in the Hogwarts kitchen is indeed... beneficial..."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

Once, I got to the hospital wing, I was surprised to see Hermione standing there and Neville on the bed.

"Hermione", I called.

She spun around quickly to meet me.

"Daphne! Thank goodness you made it here, Madam Pomfrey had just left in an emergency when a phoenix patronus came through the walls... Neville is not in any life-threatening danger... but can you help him... he was..."

Hermione didn't manage to finish her sentence, but I had a good idea of what she was going to say. Neville had stood up for Harry being innocent over the last week. This resulted in Weasley and his lot pulling dangerous pranks on him and ostracizing him in Gryffindor.

 _I never thought that I would see the day when Gryffindors behaved worse than Slytherins like Malfoy..._

I quickly brushed up Neville's wounds with a few waves of my wand. Neville then weakly tilted his head slightly to the left to look at me.

"Thanks, Daphne... that really helped, I should be on my way-"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" yelled Hermione.

"You are staying right here and you are going to rest Neville. I am going to tell Professor Mcgonagall about this!"

 _Neville's face paled slightly... but why? Shouldn't he want to tell a person of authority to stop this?_

"No... don't, I don't want to cause-"

I cut him off straight away.

 _Neville already had confidence issues... I knew that... as last year... during the care of magical creatures class with Hagrid and Buckbeak, Neville got made fun of by Malfoy for being gullible enough try and open his monster book. Although Harry stopped that from happening that time, Neville looked so scared of Malfoy and his goons! He was intimidated by the bloody ferret of all people!_

"No Neville, Hermione go tell Professor Mcgonagall... these injuries of yours have increased over the last couple of times..."

"But Daphne... you heal them so quickly all the time..." replied Neville.

"That is because I know the spells being cast on you well enough, I know the counter curses to negates its effect... then I can heal your wounds shortly after as the hex will stop being inflicted on you".

Neville was at a loss of words.

I was about to comfort Neville more when a loud bang came from the hospital doors. Hermione and I turned around and saw Madam Pomfrey and Harry with a levitating stretcher.

 _Wait... I recognize that man on the stretcher... it was Moody!_

"Quickly Mister Potter lay him down on this bed!"

"Harry swiftly had Moody gently placed onto the bed next to Neville".

Pomfrey then shot into action. Giving Moody a wiggenwald and blood replenishing potion. I looked over at Harry and saw his concern for Moody. He stood next to his bedside, eyes unwavering.

 _Wait... wasn't he against him? Wasn't he supposed to be the treacherous imposter that Dumbledore and him were zoning in on? What happened?!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - BLASTED-END SKREWTS!

 **Harry POV**

After explaining to Daphne how we caught the imposter and that this was the real Moody. She immediately started helping Madam Pomfrey with the Draught of Life. This was to help counteract the Draught of Living Death that Moody got dosed with. However, it will still take time for the potion to take effect. Moody will need to spend a couple of days here in the hospital wing. I was about to leave when I saw Neville lying in the hospital bed.

"I'll be right back... Harry, could you watch Neville, please? Daphne seems busy with helping Madam Pomfrey treat Professor Moody-"

Hermione was cut by a yelp by Moody.

"I don't recall teaching you, I was never your professor!"

"Right... sorry, um, Mister Moody" replied Hermione.

She then left the hospital wing. I walked over to Neville and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Neville, you okay? You seem to have quite a number done on you".

"Y-yeah... I am fine Harry..."

 _I had heard how Neville stood up for me in front of Ron and the others from Hermione... I didn't have time to help him due to the Moody and Tri-wizard... or Quad-wizard now... tournament fiasco that was going on... NO! If I don't help Neville now then what kind of person am I! Other things can wait..._

"Look, Neville, what they did to you... it is not okay".

"I... I know its just-"

"No Neville, you don't firmly believe that, do you? Some part of you believe that it is natural for them to pick on you... is it because you think that you are an inherently weak wizard? A borderline squib?"

Neville became red slightly as I mentioned a sour point.

"Look, Neville, I am saying these direct and rather harsh things to you because I care about you and want you to change for the better. You stood up for me, knowing you might be subjected to this sort of treatment. That requires real courage Neville... I would love it if you would join us in the library or elsewhere for study sessions or group activities".

Neville looked slightly shocked before he beamed at me.

"Really Harry? Y-you, w-want me to be your friend-d?"

"Yes, Neville" I replied quickly and without hesitation.

If anything, Neville has shown me that he is reliable and would stand by his friends no matter what.

 _Although he didn't have many friends before... fuck me... I should have become friends with him earlier... I know first hand how lonely it can get without people around... afterall, I was at the Dursleys before..._

We then talked a bit about herbology. I wanted to change the conversation to something that Neville enjoyed to get him into a cheerful mood. I noticed from time to time, Daphne gave me a warm smile and knowing look.

 _That was definitely, you earned another kiss look... I think I am starting to see a pattern here..._

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

 _I am so glad Ron and his lot got detention. Although, I did feel slightly bad for Dean... the fact that he saw what was happening and didn't do anything about it makes him guilty too._

"Bombarda Maxima!" I yelled.

I launched the blasting curse at Harry. Harry calmly raised a strong protego shield and batted the blasting curse to his left side, sending it at a stone statue in the Room of Requirement. I quickly reset and launched a volley of five spells at him.

"Petrificus totalus, stupify, expelliarmus, impedimenta, rictusempra" I whispered.

Harry quickly dodged towards the stupify and slashed his wand right as the stupify was about to collide with him. He repelled the stupify! It was like a batter in baseball in the muggle world. He slammed the spell straight on and sent it back at me. It was so fast and precise, I quickly put my own protego to block to spell. However, I knew this was bad.

I just gave Harry the offensive initative...

A barrage of fire spells came from different angles. I quickly expanded the protego shield to create a dome shape around me. It blocked all the spells sent at me. Harry shortly began a barrage of unpredictable and extrodinary fast set of spells. He utilized everything possible.

 _He sent stunners, disarms and blasting curses in very creative waves that I never even thought of!_

The reductos and bombardas wouldn't directly collide with my shield most of the time. Some would hit the ground near me and cause an explosion of debris or dust to explode up. This would cloud my vision and make it harder to anticipate Harry's next spell. I was forced to always keep up my strong protego shield.

 _This was very magically draining! I was going to be exhausted soon at this rate! Harry didn't leave any openings at all..._

Harry then changed tactics from his complicated weave of spells and he shot out water from his wand. Except this was no ordinary water! The water turned into five horses in an arrow formation that charged at me.

 _It was like the triangular arrow formation in Quidditch! How clever usage of his new waterwarp spell!_

The charging horses had a feeling of a miniature tsunami coming at me. The gaps between the five horses were filled with water. I couldn't cast a spell at Harry to interrupt this wave as I didn't know where he was behind the wave of water.

 _Not like Harry would let me, he would easily wandlessly block a spell or two with his free hand._

I was pretty exhausted from Harry's previous unpredictable barrage.

 _I still had enough strength to shield myself... but not against this charge... Harry must have known this... how meticulous... he truly is on another level..._

Knowing that I have been bested, I lowered my wand. Just when the water was about to collide, it diverged towards my left and right and began to slowly dissipate into the air.

"Well done Hermione! That volley earlier was really precisely aimed. However, in the future, mix up your volley a bit more... during our previous fights, you have used this same formation, with your stupify as your second spell from the left of your volley. I could counterattack instantly because I recognized this pattern. Mix it up a bit more".

 _Incredible..._

"I will Harry, thank you for taking the time to spar with me..."

"Don't worry about it Mione. I will always make time for my friends. Anyway, let's get going, we spent lunch time here... we don't want to be late for some good ol blasted-end skrewts don't we?"

I scoffed. Blasted-end skrewts wasn't even one of the creatures we needed to learn in the syllabus, it wasn't even needed for our OWLs later next year.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Back to the blasted-end skrewts, honestly, I would prefer to spend my dueling and practicing spells... but I gotta end class. Sirius was livid when he found out that I had been forced into the tournament. He went on and on about how preposterous it was and how stupid the Ministry laws were. In the end, he calmed down... slightly. Even when I mentioned the blasted-end skrewts, he hardly had a reaction.

 _He must have been seriously pissed at what happened._

As Daphne and I moved our skrewt to its location to be tied down, an explosion sounded behind us.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Ron.

Daphne, my partner for this assignment in creatures, looked up and frowned.

"Why is there a first-year girl here in a fourth-year lesson?"

 _Sigh... he must have not tied his rope correctly and the blasted-end skrewt got loose._

"We better finish up on ours... I'll go over after and help Hagrid subdue it".

I quickly finished up on mine and Daphne's skrewt, and tied the ropes tightly in a double knot on my end. After Daphne gave me a thumbs up, I then walked over to Ron and the other students who were desperately hauling their skrewts away from his vicinity. I quickly conjured new ropes that shut the escaped skrewt's claws. I shot a powerful flipendo that knocked the skrewt back a bit. It was launched near the location it was supposed to be tied down. Hagrid had rushed over quickly and tied down the skrewt once I had knocked it back.

 _Blasted-bloody-end skrewts!_

Hagrid walked over to me after he subdued the skrewt.

"Phew! Thanks Harry! Five points tah Gryffindor!"

I smiled at Hagrid.

"No problem Professor!"

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hi everyone! I tried getting back to the three chapters a day mentality, but honestly, I couldn't xD. I found doing single chapters daily to be a lot more refreshing. I also thought more about each chapter, and ideas came to me better.. I am sorry for those of you who wanted the triple chapters pump every day :(. However, if there are some ARCs that needed to be covered, I may pump out three or four at a time. Maybe huge ARCs like the tasks in the tournament and the yule ball in Goblet of Fire. But mostly the updating pattern will probably stay as it is now. Thank you everyone, I hope you understand! :D I'll be doing my best!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - WAND WEIGHING CEREMONY

 **Harry POV**

I just managed to leave potions early. I was heading to the Wand Weighing Ceremony. They were going to inspect our wands before the first task of the tournament. It was already Novemeber, and the first task was in two weeks.

 _Thank god, any reason to leave the greasy git's class early was good..._

I approached the classroom that was being used for the wand weighing ceremony. I was the last of the four champions to arrive. The other three were already present. Both Cedric and Krum stoically stood there. Both of them gave me an acknowledging nod. Krum's expression was blank, whereas Cedric smiled. Fleur didn't do anything, she merely gave me a tiny grin before returning to her blank expression.

Ludo Bagman was like a joyful little chicken, clucking around, once he saw me arrive. I noticed Mister Ollivander was here, I was about to walk over and talk to him when I sensed someone approaching me.

"Ah! You must be Harry Potter!"

I quickly dodged to the side as someone attempted to grab my arm.

"And who might you be? It is very rude to try and grab someone by surprise..."

I took a look at the woman dressed in a ridiculous bright lime green sweater.

 _This is going to be trouble... I can feel it..._

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, now if you would not mind for a quick interview in private Mister Potter..."

She again got close to me.

 _Probably trying to grab me again... you wanna play? I will play your little game!_

I dodged again to the side, stepping closer to the other three champions. I then put on a charming innocent smile.

"Oh... my mistake for not recognizing you Miss Skeeter. You are after all very well known for your stories in the prophet. I am sure if there is anything you wish to ask, you may do so here".

Skeeter looked slightly taken aback.

 _Seems she did not expect this... ha!_

However, seems I have bought enough time, Dumbledore came through the doors shortly after and Skeeter backed off. Dumbledore looked around the room, eyes twinkling slightly.

"Champions! Gather around!"

The four us proceeded to move towards Dumbledore who was on the other side of the room.

"Mister Ollivander, whenever you are ready!" said Dumbledore.

Ollivander did a small bow and walked up to the center of the room. He was standing just two meters away from us. Ollivander then called up Fleur first.

"Hmmm... nine and a half inches... Rosewood... and... oh my! A veela hair core!"

Ollivander rotated the wand in his hand expertly and leaned in and put his ear near the wand. It was as if he was listening to the wand speak. He then resumed a normal posture a cast a few pink and blue sparks out of the wand.

"I have never used veela hair myself... as it is rare for those who are non-veela to be chosen by a veela cored wand... Miss Delacour, your wand is in fine condition".

Ollivander then casted orchideous and produced a bouquet of flowers. Ollivander then handed the flowers and Fleur's wand back to her. Next up was Krum.

"Ahhh... A Gregorovich design... ten and a half inches... hornbeam... and... a dragon heartstring core!"

Krum nodded at Ollivander's analysis of his wand. Ollivanders then shot out red sparks from Krum's wand and produced a couple of bats out of his wand tip. Krum then returned to his standing position previously once he received his wand back.

 _No flowers for him... haha... wait... I won't get flowers either!_

Cedric was next. Ollivander's eyes lit up instantly as he saw Cedric approach. I remembered how Ollivander stated that he remembered every single wand he ever sold when I first met him.

"You treat it regularly?"

Ollivander smiled as he said asked Cedric a question. He seemed a lot more light-hearted and more friendly towards Cedric. Cedric smiled at the wandmaker.

"Polished it last night!"

 _Oh fuck..._

I wandlessly cast a cleaning charm on my wand to polish it.

 _Thank god Cedric went before me..._

"Hmmm... twelve and a half inches... ash... and a unicorn hair core!"

Ollivander then let out golden sparks from the tip of Cedric's wand. He then transfigured a stool into a cat and back to a stool. He then gave Cedric his wand back after the successful inspection of his wand.

 _I'm up next!_

I walked over to Ollivander and handed him my wand. Before even I arrived, his eyes had already lit up.

"Ah... how I very much remember this wand..."

He gave me knowingly look before he began to analyze it like the rest.

"Eleven inches... Holly... and a tail feather from a phoneix as its core".

Ollivander then quickly shot out red sparks from my wand before conjuring out another stool that was identical to the one he used for transfiguring just now with Cedric. He then smiled as he handed me back my wand. Dumbledore then walked over once Ollivander had finished his inspection of my wand. He then repeated the date of the first task and told us not to be late before he shortly dismissed us.

* * *

I just got back to Gryffindor Tower. Once I was in my room, both Fred and George lept up and locked the door as I sat down on my bed.

"Um guys?"

Fred and George walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. They took out a torched and ripped piece of parchment that resembled a letter. They then took turns talking as per usual.

"Listen here Harry-"

"We found this-"

"In the fireplace-"

"In the common room last night!"

 _I was still slightly confused... what does this mean? And what does this have to do with me?_

Seeing my confusion on my face, the twins continued on.

"We recognized the handwriting-"

"It seems to have been-"

"From our older brother-"

"Charlie!"

"Hmmm... so? What does having a letter from Charlie... oh... oh no... Merlin's beard!" I yelled out the last part.

"Yeah-"

"That means that-"

"The first task-"

"Is most likely-"

"Going to be-"

They both then spoke in unison.

"Dragons".

I then looked closely at the burned down and ripped letter. I read through the letter and was slightly shocked at who this was sent to. Then I wasn't shocked at why the letter was burned down...

 _He was probably seething with jealousy, that his own brothers even tried to help me... that twit..._

This letter was written to Ron Weasley.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - SPYING ON THE DRAGONS

 **Daphne POV**

Harry and I were following Hagrid and Madam Maxime in the forbidden forest. I was pressed tightly into Harry's chest as we hugged each other closely under his cloak.

 _He felt so warm..._

Harry had decided to use the cloak as no magic could detect it. Revealing spells and summoning charms couldn't reveal us, unlike disillusionment spells. Harry thought it would be better safe than sorry. There may have been magical enchantments to spot anyone who came near. Harry had decided to take up Hagrid's offer on coming with him. Although he knew the task was going to be dragons, he came to see what type of dragons that were here.

 _I was honestly really worried when Harry told me the task was dragons... but Harry's confidence seemed to shake me out of my worried state. He seemed like he already had a plan..._

I shook myself out of my thoughts as the two of us approached a clearing in the forbidden forest. A burst of orange light could be seen. The smell of burnt wood in the air. As we got closer, we began to see the dragons in their cages. There was one that looked heavily spiked and was thrashing around.

 _That must be the one that breathed out the fire just now... wait for a second... What in Morgana's name is that Horntail doing here?_

I tightened my grip around Harry as we stood there and watched the eight wizards surrounding the cage try and subdue the Horntail.

ROOOAAARRR!

The Horntail bellowed as the wizards tried to stun them.

"Can we getz clozzer? Oh my..." said Madam Maxime.

She then walked off with Hagrid as they skirted around the edges of the forest to view the dragons better. I was starting to get worried a bit, the Hungarian Horntail was literally one of the deadliest, if not the deadliest dragon in the world. However, Harry gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, it will be fine... besides... its good that we know... let's go look at the other dragon types, that way I can prepare for them".

I nodded slowly. Harry and I then walked around the edges under his invisibility cloak. We had to take it to slow a couple of times due to the uneven tree roots on the floor. It was a lot harder to go fast with two minds and four feet. We had to coordinate well to make sure the cloak doesn't accidentally slip off. We got a good look at the rest of the dragons, a Chinese Fireball, Sweedish Short-Snout and Welsh Green.

"Karkaroff..." whispered Harry.

I turned my head slightly at where he was looking and saw the dark-bearded man. He looked around for a while before turning and storming off.

 _So... I guess both Krum and Delacour will know now... that leaves Diggory in the dark..._

Harry somehow read my thoughts and voiced his opinion out loud.

"I am going to tell Cedric tomorrow about this... I can't let him go blindly into this task... he could die if he doesn't know he is facing a dragon..."

 _The Slytherin part of me wanted to Harry to suck it up. This was a competition now, this information advantage would greatly help him... but then again, Harry already had a huge magical advantage that nobody knew of... besides... wasn't saving someone's life more important?_

I quickly chastised myself for the earlier selfish thought. Diggory's life was more valuable, he had been friendly and not worn those stupid badges that were handed out by Draco. He should have been angry at having his solo spolight taken by Harry, but instead, he embraced it...

 _Harry should tell him... what was I thinking..._

After watching the dragons for a bit longer, Harry and I headed back to the castle.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

I woke up the next morning and headed for breakfast. I was not up early today as Daphne and I had snuck out last night to watch the dragons. When I entered the common room, I saw multiple students reading the daily prophet. I was about to ignore it when I saw a familiar messy black hair man on the front page.

 _It was Crouch Jr!_

I instantly picked up a spare copy lying around and began to read the prophet. It seemed Dumbledore managed to handle this well as the article even mentioned Crouch Jr taking orders from Voldemort! However, I read the lines after and became slightly frustrated. Despite being under veritasserum, the prophet claimed that Crouch Jr. lost his mind. He was subjected to the Dementor's kiss shortly after.

 _Luckily Dumbledore managed to get him interrogated in public... at least this will cause some discord... if he had just handed him over, most likely the Ministry might have let Crouch be kissed straight away and covered this whole thing up._

It was still disheartening though to see how the Ministry reacted. Instead of viewing the evidence at hand and doing something about it, they try to cover it up and act like all was okay. The article even went further to question Dumbledore's judgment as he stated during the trial that Voldemort was not dead, as Crouch said. They couldn't fully smear Dumbledore and slander him due to his powerful standing in the Wizengamot. Also, the fact that he was the one who brought in Crouch Jr, made it difficult to paint him as a fear monger.

 _Sigh... this was probably how Voldemort got power in the first place... idiotic people like this..._

"You are quite right Harry... it is a shame that your current government is like this. Unless they have no choice, they do everything possible to deny the truth majority of the time... even last year, your godfather Sirius Black... Only once Pettigrew was physically brought out and the truth was shown, was your godfather free... or else he may have been kissed on sight".

 _Yeah..._

As I walked to the breakfast table, I saw some students jump slightly as they read the articles.

 _Well... a death eater did infiltrate the school after all..._

Seems like I am late, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione must be at Transfiguration class already. Daphne usually got there early. After all, before her whole obsession with becoming a first-rate healer and mind healer, she had a passion for transfiguration. She would usually get to class early. I however noticed a familiar face at the Gryffindor table.

 _It was Neville!_

"Hey Neville!"

I cheerful said Hi to him as I sat down next to him to eat breakfast quickly.

"O-oh, hey Harry".

"C'mon Neville, don't be so nervous, we are friends, you can be more relaxed around me! C'mon, we better eat, transfiguration is in ten minutes".

"Oh! I thought it was in twenty! I must have lost track and forgot about the time... I-"

"Eat!" I quickly said.

I cut Neville off and we both started stuffing food down into our bellies. We quickly got up shortly after and ran towards Mcgonagall's classroom as we finished dumping the food in our mouths.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - INFORMING CEDRIC

 **Voldemort POV**

"USELESS!"

I screamed out in rage as I found out Barty had been revealed and killed. Now Dumbledore will be aware that I am trying to kidnap Harry... this plan has become difficult due to Barty's setback... I might have to bide my time now... painfully... once again. I cannot go seek out Lucius or the others... they would sell me out seeing how week I am right now...

I heard footsteps and quickly hid in my room. I had taken up host in Nagini, the new Horcrux that I had made from killing that Ministry Offical Bertha Jorkins, as there was nobody to help tend to my homologous form. I hid in the corner of the room and saw a muscular man with black robes that revealed his chest, a man with an axe and a black hood, and a very well dressed man in black robes and silver cufflinks.

 _Greyback... Macnair... and Yaxley... Maybe there was still some chance..._

I eyed them for a bit, they didn't seem to realize where I was. I would have to carefully watch them before I out myself.

"This is where that Ministry Offical Bertha Jorkins disappeared..." said Macnair.

"He should be here... this scent is... familiar... powerful..."

"Crouch Jr. definitely was telling the truth when he stated that our Lord is alive... if he believed so then he must be... The rumours and whisperings must be real then... we better find him... Lucius and the others are fools... when our Lord returns... c'mon, let's find our lord", commanded Yaxley.

My snake lips curved into a smile.

 _Yessss... they might do..._

I stayed in the shadows and watched them for a while to make sure that they weren't going to double cross me. Until I was sure, I revealed myself to them.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

We were currently re-practicing turning a porcupine into a pin cushion again in class.

 _I guess one of the downsides to skipping ahead multiple courses is that all my classes have become incredibly dull..._

However, at least I was not the only one. Hermione and Daphne both seemed to be equally bored as they accomplished the task easily as well. Surprisingly, Neville got it on his second try after I gave him some encouragement and tips.

 _This was the first time I saw him cast magic and I swear I saw some sort of disconnect between his spell and his wand. His wand movement and incantation was perfect... It may be some issue with his wand..._

Tracey on her third try managed to smoothly transfigure the porcupine to and back from a pin cushion. She easily remembered how to cast the spell. As I mentally counted down the remaining seconds of transfiguration, I tapped my fingers, in a drumbeat to the clock, against my wooden desk. Soon, Mcgongall dismissed us, and we were allowed to leave.

"That was slightly boring", said Tracey.

She stretched and yawned while saying it.

"Despite the fact that you took the longest out of the five of us?" teased Daphne.

"Oi! Just cause it took me slightly longer, didn't make the class any less boring... I didn't sleep as I would usually do in Binn's class because Mcgonagall will skewer me alive if I did".

"Yeah... she would", said Neville.

We all nodded our heads, Mcgonagall can be a hard ass. I then saw Cedric walking towards the castle courtyard. He was with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Quickly remembering about the dragons, I quickly said bye to Daphne and the rest of my friends. I sprinted towards Cedric.

 _There were only five days left before the first task!_

"Cedric!" I called from down the corridor.

Both Cedric and Cho turned around. Although Cho tried to hide, I could clearly see that she disliked me.

 _Sigh... this was the second time I got painted as the bad guy... first was in the second year with the whole parselmouth thing... now this attention seeking glorified teenage wizard... sigh..._

"Hey Cedric, you got a minute?"

Cho looked like she wanted to object but said nothing.

"Yeah, what is it, Harry?"

I looked at Cho, slightly unsure whether I wanted to say anything in front of her. Cedric seemed to have caught on and spoke up.

"Its okay Harry, Cho won't tell anyone, I trust her".

Cho mearly glared at me, as I questioned her trust.

 _Pipe down Cho... Is he your boyfriend? If so I am doing him a favor... geez..._

"Well... okay then, I will be blunt".

I paused and took a breath.

"Dragons... that's the first task".

Both of them looked stunned as I told them. Cedric then nervously chuckled.

"Ahaha, good one Harry..."

I still had a serious expression on my face.

"Wait! Are you serious?" exclaimed Cedric.

"Yes".

Cho then finally spoke up.

"Stop trying to scare him, Harry! I know you cheated your way in, that doesn't mean you need sabotage someone else!"

 _Wait... the prophet didn't talk about Crouch Jr. entering my name in? Of course not... Rita Skeeter then wouldn't be able to write fantastical stories about me and would be forced to write how I was a victim, yeah... fuck sake..._

"Cho, we talked about this... Harry-"

Cedric was cut off mid-sentence by Cho.

"Dragons? Is he serious? They already said they were making the tournament safer, this is the complete opposite. This would make it ten times more difficult!" yelled Cho.

Cho then turned back around and glared at me. I inwardly sighed.

"Look, I will take veritasserum if needed to let you know that the first task is dragons... and they got one for each champion. If you go ask Fleur or Krum, you can confirm it. I came here to tell you Cedric as you were the only one who didn't know..."

Cho looked speechless for a while, before she snapped out of her daze.

"Then why tell Cedric? Wouldn't you have an advantage over him?"

The sneer and loathing in her voice was gone now, she was more level-headed and neutral.

"Because I was never meant to be in this tournament, Cedric is the real Hogwarts Champion, I am just some tag along who got forced in... and the first task is bloody dragons... he could lose his life if he goes in blind. I rather him live then die".

Both of them fell silent, as they were stunned by what I had just said. I turned around and began to walk away. I paused at the end of the corridor, right before the corner of the corridor that led to the grand staircase area.

"You can believe me or not believe me, but I hope you do... Good luck Cedric!"

I then turned the corner and went to go meet my friends. I left for the kitchen as I remembered how tired Tracey was and how she kept stretching after transfiguration class. They might be grabbing a bite in the kitchen? Usually, we don't have lunch in the great hall, we always go to the kitchen. I went down to the kitchen and couldn't find them there.

 _Where are they? Hmm... if they are not here? Probably the Room of Requirement?_

* * *

I quickly took off to the seventh floor. When I entered the room, I was greeted by the magnificent sight of a two versus two duel. Spells were being exchanged as yellow and red light flew from one side of the room to the other. It was very nice to see a proper two versus two fight. Majority of the time, wizards would split the two versus two into two separate one on one.

 _It was mainly since coordinating was very difficult..._ _the timing of spells was everything when partnering up, sometimes a one versus two can be even more favorable..._

Daphne and Tracey were against Neville and Hermione. The two pairs stood relatively close to one another, instead of being spread out.

 _Interesting... the lead offensive duelists are Hermione and Tracey. Both Daphne and Neville have a more supportive role, helping with shielding and timing jinxes and hexes in coordination with the lead offensive spell caster..._

"Flipendo, expelliarmus, stupify!" said Hermione as she launched a perfect triangle formation at Tracey and Daphne.

Tracey created a large protego shield that shielded both her and Daphne.

PING! PING!

Two out of the three spells that Hermione launched hit the shield. Then in perfect sync, Daphne quickly layed down some cover fire for Tracey to get back into her offensive rhythm.

"Petrificus totalus, stupify, flipendo, expelliarmus, rictusempra" said Daphne.

A volley of five spells shot towards Hermione and Neville. Neville's shield couldn't cover Hermione in time, it only protected him. This forced Hermione to produce her own shield and go on the defensive as Neville couldn't shield her as well in time.

"BOMBARDA!" yelled Tracey.

She launched the blasting curse at the ground in front of Neville and Hermione, causing an explosion of dust and debris shattering around. This disoriented Hermione and Neville's vision.

The duel was soon decided, with Daphne joining in Tracey on the offensive, since both Hermione and Neville were being forced to shield only. Neville's shield broke first, as it was considerably weaker than Hermione's. Once Neville fell, Hermione was unable to defend against both Daphne and Tracey. A well-timed stupify and flipendo by Daphne and Tracey caught Hermione and sent her flying onto her back.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

"That was fantastic guys!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - SO... WHAT'S THE PLAN?

 **Daphne POV**

After Tracey and I beat Hermione and Neville, I noticed that Harry was in the room. I then proceeded to make one of the most foolish decisions of my life. Hermione was feeling up for more practice and so was Neville. Tracey then suggested that why don't the four of us just fight Harry in a four on one.

 _HA! I cannot believe I actually agreed to it..._

At the start of the duel, Harry sidestepped and batted away some of the curses, jinxes, and hexes we sent at him. Harry hadn't gone on the offensive... yet... The four of us had started with an offensive barrage at Harry.

 _He could have easily counterattacked after that hex sent by Hermione and Tracey... He even managed to decipher in time that they were hexes! And not curses! He used salvio hexia to block the hex instead of protego!_

I launched a bombarda at Harry while he was blocking the hexes. I knew full well it wouldn't hit him. I only did this as I thought Harry was about to finally cast an offensive spell. He had pointed his wand at Neville. Harry responded quickly to my blasting curse, he conjured a wall of concrete. The bombarda collided with it and exploded. Creating a slight crater in the wall, but not destroying it. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw ropes fling out like a bola.

 _Incarcerous!_

"Tracey watch out!"

Tracey, hearing my warning hastily dodged to the side. However, the spell wasn't traveling straight at her, the ropes curved and caught Tracey straight on. Tracey let out a yelp as she was bound up by ropes and fell to the ground.

 _Damn, how did she get hit? Despite the spell not being straight, it was as if it followed Tracey after her dodge!_

I wanted to help Tracey with her bindings, but a huge concrete statue with a large shield came charging at me.

 _Damit! Harry must have transfigured and animated the wall that absorbed my bombarda into this statue!_

I was about to ask Hermione to help when I realized that she was on the defensive. I looked past her and saw Neville stunned on the floor.

 _It was just me and Hermione! In a blink of an eye, our previous offensive setup was completely torn apart in less than a few seconds by Harry. Half of us were already out of the fight. Harry had blocked my spell, retaliated against both Tracey and Neville, whilst transfiguring and animating statues... how in Merlin did he do it so fast? Wasn't he completely focused on defense?_

I casted an imobulus on the statue before sending two powerful reductors that blew it apart. As the pieces of the broken statue fell to the floor, an idea occurred in my head. I pointed my wand at the debris and banished it all at Harry. As the debris flew at him, Harry smirked.

Then it became obvious to me... I silently cursed at myself.

 _Fuck! I should know that he could easily wandlessly cast banishing charms! It was one of the wandless excersies he told me to practice! He could easily turn this around..._

Harry waved his hand at the income pieces of statue parts. He cast a repario whilst the pieces were mid-air. The statue began to reform. By the time it got to Harry, it was completely repaired. Harry then transfigured the statue just in time. He turned it back into the concrete wall he had previously used to block my bombarda and caught Hermione's wave of reductos.

 _At least he is back on the defensive now..._

I tried to get a better angle to fire spells at Harry and ran for the side of the wall. Then a set of ropes came spinning out of the side of the concrete wall. This time I saw it clearly.

 _So this was how Tracey got hit... Harry was altering the rope paths as they shot out...after all... incarcerous conjures out ropes that are shot like a bola strike at the opponent... of course, you can alter the path of the rope once it has been conjured out... it is like levitating a block of granite after you conjure one..._

I quickly put up a protego and batted the ropes away. Without missing a beat, I continued to run towards Harry's flank. However, just as I arrived at his flank and had a clear open shot. Harry had flipped the wall around to block my spells.

I then realized my mistake. I tried running around to flank him... however, doing so, it separated me far away from Hermione. We were now nearly on opposite ends of the room. Now Harry was on the offensive against Hermione alone. He had isolated her! He created a one versus one situation despite it being a one on two.

 _Crap! I got to get back!_

Harry then ignored me and completely focused on Hermione. Harry had turned the duel around against her, forcing her on her back foot. Harry was about to dispatch Hermione with a stupify as he shattered her protego shield with a strong confringo spell. He pointed his wand at her, a red light glowing at the tip. I ran over and desperately tried to cast a protego to shield Hermione.

 _I made it!_

The shield formed around Hermione. Then I noticed something strange. Hermione's eyes were wide open and shocked. No spell had arrived. I then looked over and saw a dazzling red light approach me.

 _Crap... Harry did a feint with his stupify just now... he must have swerved his wand around at the last possible second and shot the spell at me..._

I didn't have time to expand the protego shield to cover me, to cancel the shield spell and recast it on myself, or to dodge as the stunner came at such impeccable timing. It was so precise despite the fact he did a last-second change in direction with his wand.

WHAM!

I was hit by the red light and landed with a thud on the stone floor in the Room of Requirement.

 _Ouch..._

I listened to a few more spells being exchanged and then the room went quiet. My view was fixed to the ceiling as I was paralyzed still by the stupify sent by Harry. I then saw his smiling face from above as he got rid of the paralysis from the stunner. He then helped me up of the floor. We then quickly separated and went to revive and free the others on the floor.

* * *

 **Tracey POV**

After Harry finished lecturing us on what we did wrong, I let out a sigh that I had been holding in.

 _Oh... it wasn't cause I was bored and not paying attention... in fact, I listened carefully to what he said. After all, he is probably Merlin reincarnate! Just kidding..._

"So then Harry, what are you going to about the dragon?"

Harry looked quizzingly at my direction. The term 'dragon' seemed to catch Daphne's attention and she looked at me as well. She had moping about how worried she was for Harry, whilst also saying he was going to be fine.

 _What? How could she_ _contradict herself a billion times over the last couple of days?_

The room then became quiet as I asked this question. All of the eyes turned onto Harry.

"Hmmm... I am not sure... I have some ideas... but they all involve using dangerous and volatile spells..."

Harry then put his hand to his chin and rubbed it.

"... I also don't want to show my magical strength to my competitors just yet... Although Fleur seems to respect me and Cedric is aware of my magical potential with the full-body patronus that I cast last year to blow away the dementors... I would like to hold off using advanced and jaw-dropping spells at the start of the tournament".

All of us nodded our head, it was logical that Harry wouldn't want to show all his cards. It was good to leave something up your sleeve.

 _W-wait? Leave something? Don't you mean have something up your sleeve Tracey? Gosh, my head must be knackered._

"So you have to battle a dragon, Harry? I am not sure if you can be so lenient with you spell repertoire..." said Hermione.

"Yeah... it is a d-dragon Harry..." stuttered Neville slightly.

Harry smiled and spoke up.

"Don't worry, I am sure I won't have to take down the dragon, at least I don't think so... I think there is a strong possibility that I only need to get past one and get whatever it is protecting. Dragons are after all known for guarding treasures and artifacts. It is also illegal to kill a dragon... so I think that is most likely to objective".

"Unlucky... I thought you were actually going have to be a Merlin and slay a dragon haha", I replied.

Harry chuckled slightly. Daphne then gave out an interesting idea.

"Hmmm... if you only need to get past one... maybe you could use transfiguration? Maybe you could transfigure nearby objects into animals that could divert the dragon's attention?"

"That is a brilliant idea Daphne! That's a good stratergy Harry", said Hermione.

Before Harry could respond, Neville spoke up.

 _Ha! I knew the boy had it in him, he was becoming less shy now around us!_

"Um-m, but c-couldn't the d-dragon just breathe out fire and easily sit there and destroy the transfigured animals... And... it can also fly..."

 _Fly! That was it! Gosh! Why didn't anyone think of it!_

"THAT'S IT NEVILLE!" I yelled.

Everyone then looked at me as if I had gone mad.

 _Well, I am used to it, Daphne gives me that look every five minutes_ every day _._

"Flying! Harry, you could just fly on your broom! You are an excellent flyer, gosh... if that final game for the Inter-house Quidditch Cup last year was any indication... you could outmaneuver the dragon on your firebolt!"

Harry seemed to be getting cut off every time, as Hermione spoke up.

"But Harry isn't allowed to bring his broom Tracey... and besides... it's risky, a wrong turn and dodge could cost Harry his life, flying at the speed with a dragon attacking-"

Harry finally managed to get a word in as he interrupted Hermione.

"I don't think so Hermione... the rules state that I can't bring anything but my wand with me into the arena... but what if I summoned my broom from the castle once I was inside with my wand?"

Hermione fell silent as Harry made his point.

"But Harry... that... are you sure? I know you are a really good flyer... but this is... well... madness!" said Daphne.

Harry laughed it off, but I could see the concern in Daphne's eyes.

"Don't worry Daph, I will be fine. Depending on which dragon I draw, I will fly a couple of loops around the dragon first to test its speed before doing anything crazy. If I don't think I can outfly and bait it. I will try using the transfiguration tactic, and if worst comes worst, reveal my spell repertoire to get past the dragon".

This seemed to put Daphne at ease.

 _Yes!_

The Quidditch nutter inside of me was so excited to watch Harry fly against a dragon. Maybe I should be worried, but I was a lot more confident in Harry than Daphne was.

 _Maybe is cause she is being the worried girlfriend... she wouldn't want some parts of Harry to be burnt off hehe..._

Daphne seemed to be able to tell what I was thinking and gave me a glare.

 _Hahaha... after all these years... she knows me so well!_

We discussed a bit more about the plan versus the dragons before we left the Room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - DIVING INTO THE FIRE

 **Harry POV**

I had just gotten a good luck kiss from Daphne and was walking towards the champion's tent. Hermione, Tracey, and Neville also patted me on the back and wished me luck. The human brown missile, Astoria, gave me a tight hug as well and wished me luck as well. On the way their, I bumped into the twins and Lee, they had bet on me coming in first.

 _Like actual money... no idea how much they bet on me..._

The Gryffindor team chaser trio then walked up after and wished me luck as well.

 _I hadn't seen them at all since the opening feast... it was because Quidditch was canceled this season due to the Tri-wizard Tournament..._

I was glad that they hadn't turned on me despite Ron's open slander of me in the Gryffindor common room.

 _He had become the Gryffindor Malfoy... if that is even possible..._

I smiled and thanked them for their support. That was about it... everyone else that were filing into the stands didn't even bat an eye or say anything. I entered the tent and saw the other three already there. Cedric looked incredibly nervous as he was rubbing his hands together. Krum stood in the corner with a slightly pale face. Fleur was doing breathing exercises, taking deep breaths to try to calm her nerves.

 _Seems like everyone is slightly nervous... I mean... we were facing dragons..._

It didn't seem like anyone was in the mood to talk. I stood quietly in my spot as we waited for the judges to come in. I could start to hear the faint sounds of the crowd outside. Soon, we heard the roars from the crowd from inside the tent.

 _I thought I would be nervous, I could barely sleep last night from the anxiety and anticipation... but now... I strangely felt quite calm..._

Godric reassured me slightly, but I didn't need him to. He seemed to realize and stayed quiet. I honestly thought he would have tried to make some sort of inappropriate joke to try and loosen me up, but he stayed silent. The tent flaps then burst open.

"Champions! In a circle around me!" said Ludo Bagman.

All the judges had arrived. I then recognized a familiar dark-skinned man in dark blue robes that came in with the rest.

 _Kingsley! What is he doing here?_

I then looked around and realized Crouch Sr. wasn't here.

 _Where is Crouch Sr.? Oh wait... he is probably not here because of what had happened recently with Crouch Jr... Kingsley must be the substitue judge..._

Bagman then started from his right and looked at Fleur. He opened a sparkling purple bag and held it out in front of Fleur.

"Now Miss Delacour... if you would?"

Fleur nervously reached into the bag. She then pulled out, what seemed to be, a miniature version of her dragon.

"The Welsh Green!" exclaimed Bagman.

He then moved over to Krum as Fleur exchanged looks with Madam Maxime. Krum stuck his hand in and pulled out his miniature dragon.

"The Chines Fireball Ooooooh", said Bagman.

He then moved on to Cedric. Cedric put his hand into the bag and pulled it out shortly after.

"The Sweedish Short Snout!" said Bagman excitedly.

He then walked over to me last.

 _Just my luck... of course I got the deadliest dragon..._

"You always seem to just get yourself in the most peculiar situations Harry... why your luck is extraordinary! Hahaha" laughed Godric.

 _Shut up..._

I knowingly pulled out the Horntail.

"Which leaves us with... the Hungarian Horntail" yelled Bagman.

All four of us had drawn out our dragons now.

"Now... champions, if you look at the tag attached to your dragons, there is a number on it, indicating who goes first. Mr. Diggory, you are up first! In a moments time, the sound of the cannon will go off. That will be your signal to enter the arena and show off your strength against the dragons! Oh, the glory! Each dragon will be guarding a golden egg! Your task is simple... retrieve your egg! For in each egg will contain a clue to the next task! Without it... well... we can leave that for later! I am sure you will all do well! "

Bagman then giddily walked away. Dumbledore then picked up the last few words that Bagman seemed to forget.

"Good luck Champions! Take this moment before the sound of the cannon to calm yourselves and prepare! Trust and believe in yourselves! Judges!"

Dumbledore and the rest of the others that came in started to leave the tent. I inwardly snorted.

 _Dumbledore's two sentences of motivation and encouragement were a lot better than Bagman's nonsense. The man clearly was daffed and had no idea of the severity of the situation... show off your strength against a dragon? The man lost his marbles..._

Soon, it was like at the start, it was just us... the four champions left in the tent. The Horntail that I plucked out of the bag had the number four on it.

 _I guess I was going last..._

BOOM!

The sound of the cannon rang out. I looked over at Cedric, who noticeably gulped. I walked over to him and patted on the shoulder and gave him a bit of encouragement.

"Good luck Cedric! You can do it!"

Cedric smiled slightly and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Thanks, Harry... you too!"

He then walked out of the tent and towards the arena to face his dragon. I wished both Fleur and Krum luck as well. Krum merely gave me a rigid nod with his head. Fleur meanwhile thanked me and also wished me luck as she left. Soon I was alone in the tent. Waiting for the next cannon sound. The sounds of the crowd had died down, the roar of the previous dragon quieted down.

 _This is it!_

BOOM!

The sound of the cannon rang out.

"The three champions have now passed their task! And now for our fourth and final champion!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

I walked out of the tent towards the arena. I pulled out my wand, gripping it tightly. I entered a dark tunnel that led to the arena. The light was blinding at the end of the tunnel. I could hear the sound of the crowd grow louder as I approached the light. Once I stood at the end of the tunnel, I looked up and saw the crowd roaring.

However, I wasn't looking for them. I then saw the group of people that I wanted to see. Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, Hermione, and Neville were sitting together, along with the twins and Lee, and the chaser trio. Tracey and the Weasley twins were the loudest as I saw them standing and hollering out, what was most likely, my name. I looked over at the staff and judge area. I saw a warm smile from Dumbledore... and a tooth shitting grin from a man in long locks.

 _Sirius! He came to watch!_

I looked up and saw Lupin next to him! He came as well!

 _Wait!_

I was about to walk out when at the corner of my eye, I spotted a slight movement to my right. I then looked ahead at the golden egg and saw no dragon around it. The dragon was lying in wait for me to come out!

 _How sly..._

I won't be able to summon my broom from here if the dragon is waiting. The dragon will definitely swat the broom and possibly destroy it! I looked around the entrance and saw loose pieces of jagged rocks and stone. I then made a quick decision. I quickly raised my wand and summoned my broom with a non-verbal accio firebolt.

 _I needed to time this right! I would transfigure the stones near the entrance into animals and have them run out as bait as my firebolt came!_

The crowd had grown silent as I seemingly stood there. Then I saw it, my firebolt was coming from the distance.

A little bit closer... now!

I transfigured two pieces of jagged rocks into a sheep and a horse. The two animals ran out at seperate directions.

WHAM!

Debris flew in front of me as the sheep got completely crushed by a large series of spikes.

 _This must be the Horntail's tail!_

My firebolt was getting closer now. Luckily, my horse made it out fast enough. I then got a good look at the dragon as it crawled into view. Its dark and jagged spikes across its back. It roared and chased the horse for a bit, before launching a hot breath of fire at the horse.

However, as the Horntail turned my Horse into barbeque, my firebolt arrived unnoticed. The crowd became shocked as they saw my broom arrive. I heard cheers from Daphne and Tracey as I climbed onto my broom. This awoke the crowd and the stadium turned into a frenzy of cheers and screams. I took off into the sky and was now looking down at the Horntail. The Horntail roared, deciding whether or not to chase me or protect the egg.

 _Time to go for a test run!_

I flew down towards the Horntail, still keeping my distance. I saw just now how fast it could react as the tail came immediately to crush the sheep at the entrance. I was at eye level with the Horntail now! It lunged at me, flapping its wings as its jaws snapped open to try and crush me between its sharp teeth. I pulled back quickly, anticipating the attempt to eat me. The Horntail was tactful, as soon as he missed his lunged attempt. It landed on the ground and looked up at me and let out of breath of fire. The crowd screamed as the fire blazed towards me.

Relying on my Quidditch skills, I quickly stopped pulling back and accelerated forward to gain some momentum. I dived towards the incoming flames before veering abruptly to the right side. I did an extremely fast barrel roll to the right and dodged the fire. The dragon let out a roar of frustration as I glided away in the air unscathed.

 _You won't turn me into barbeque that easily!_

The dragon was still reluctant to leave the egg. I pulled into a stop high above it on the opposite side of the arena. I stayed in the sky like I was on the seeker's perch and overlooking a Quidditch game.

 _The dragon seemed to be fairly intelligent... I will have to take some risks to get it to fly out... I will take my chances on flying... but if all goes to shit... I will need to abandon this firebolt and duel the dragon with magic..._

I then gripped my broom tightly and surged forwards with conviction towards the egg. The dragon, realizing my path instant used its left wing to cover the egg. He then shot a wave of fire at me as I surged towards him. I quickly dove down and pulled up quickly once I was near the jagged rock floor. I basically just did a Wronski Feint. Except this one was used to dodge a dragon's fire breath. I quickly shot back up into the sky. I looped around and did another low dive for the egg.

This time, the dragon used its tail to try and stop me. It turned and angled its body slightly, swiping ferociously at me with its tail. I quickly did a sloth grip roll to the left to dodge. Then I realized, that I wouldn't dodge in time. The tip of its spiked tail would just nick my right shoulder. Making a quick decision, I stood up on my broom and jumped forward, high into the air.

It was as if time had slowed down, I watched as the edge of the last spike on the Horntail's tail glide over where my body previously was, my broom traveling under the tip of the Horntail's tail. I landed perfectly back onto my broom. I landed on my feet first before leaning down and grabbing my broom firmly with my hands. Once I had a good balance, I mounted my broom properly.

 _Damn! My judgment had been slightly off! The spikes would have cut me in half, instead of just my shoulder, if I didn't jump..._

The Horntail now roared even louder. It took off the ground, flapping its wings. The chain that was attached to its neck, began flowing back and forth.

 _It wasn't lunging at me this time! It was going to chase me! Now is my chance!_

I quickly circled up towards the sky, the Horntail chasing after me. It was now quite far away from the egg. Seeing my chance, I instantly turned around and circled down towards the egg. The Horntail seemingly realized its mistake. It tried adjusting and rushing back to the egg but was still turning around to fly back.

 _Too late!_

I shot towards the egg as fast as I could, leaning closely into my firebolt. The noise then became uncomparably loud as I shot towards the egg. I could barely hear the dragon roar as the crowd rivaled its roar with a roar of their own. I reached down with my right arm, the arm I nearly always use to grab the snitch in Quidditch. In one swift swoop, I grasped the egg firmly in my arms and held it close to my chest, like how a chaser would tuck a quaffle to their chest closely in Quidditch.

 _I did it!_

I shot towards the sky to gain some distance from the Horntail. The crowd cheered as I accomplished the task without any injuries. I then heard a loud crack, the sound of metal breaking. I snapped my head around and saw the Horntail flying straight at me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - RAGE OF THE HORNTAIL

 **Hermione POV**

Daphne hugged me tightly right after hugging Tracey. Tears of joy in her eyes as Harry accomplished the first task. He did it unscathed as well!

Cedric Diggory had some parts of his face and robes singed by the dragon fire while he retrieved his egg. Fleur Delacour's robes caught fire from a dragon's snort when she put the dragon to sleep. Viktor Krum had been limping slightly out of the arena after a close call when his dragon destroyed the nest of where the egg was being kept. The debris from the destruction almost killing Viktor Krum.

 _The fact that Harry had not even been touched! That brilliant move with the jump off the broom and back on! I swear, everyone's hearts at that moment, whether or not you cared about Harry getting past this task, stopped for a second. That was an extremely close call!_

The rest of us then awaited for the Harry's score to be shown. The judges were currently discussing Harry's performance.

CHING!

A loud snap of metal snapping was heard. I looked over and saw the Horntail violently shake its head and shoot towards Harry up in the sky.

 _NO! How was this possible! The dragon subduers just came out to reign in the Horntail! Harry!_

* * *

 **Harry POV**

 _Shit! The dragon was speeding towards me!_

I didn't have time to accelerate and dodge. I didn't have a spare hand to take out my wand either.

There was no way to dodge on my broom! That's it! I can't dodge if I am on my broom...

In an instant, I gripped the broom tightly with my left hand and pulled it out away from my legs to the side. I angled it so that the broom was vertically aligned with my body and not horizontal. I then started to freefall from over a hundred feet above the arena.

RROOOOOAAARRR!

The dragon angrily yelled out as it missed me. I shot faster and faster towards the ground.

I tumbled through the air while gripping my broom in my left hand and the golden egg in my right.

 _I need to take out my wand!_

I quickly threw the egg away from me and pulled out my wand with my now free right hand. I aimed it at the egg and cast a cushioning charm at it. Despite the role reversal of gravity and all the all the factors that could affect my aim as I was freefalling from the sky, I still managed to hit the egg and successfully apply the cushioning charm.

I was now approaching the ground fast. The wind whipping around me as I shot downwards from the sky. I honestly felt like I could have gotten whiplash from the number of times my body was re-orientating itself as I tumbled towards the ground.

 _Get it together Harry!_

I quickly adjusted my body so that I spread out like a muggle jumping jack in the air. I looked like a starfish. Now that my body was in a better position, I non-verbally casted an arresto momentum and landed on a large flat piece of rock in the arena.

 _That was close! Just eight or ten more seconds later and I wouldn't have slowed down in time. I got_ be _a pile of splattered goo..._

By the time I landed, the dragon had already cycled around and was shooting towards me. Its jaw was open and an orange light was forming within its mouth.

 _Dammit! I have no choice! Getting onto my broom and dodging was not an option. The dragon would arrive soon, and at that range, I don't think I can outfly the fire breath following the lunge._

I dropped my firebolt on the ground and gripped my wand tightly. Right before the dragon was about to crash into me. It extended its wings out and halted its momentum. The Horntail now floated above me as in unleashed a torrent of fire at me.

Then, like I had practiced multiple times of when I cut the incendio flames from opponents in duels, I waited as the fire rushed towards me. Knowing that I needed a lot more power this time behind the spell to split the fire to my sides. I felt a tug in my gut as I poured a lot of energy into slicing the flames in two. I slashed my wand out and pointed it at the flames. The bright orangy-yellow flames split apart and went to my left and right, crashing onto the jagged rocks behind in the arena.

 _I could still feel the burning heat next to me! Damn, if I had been hit! The fire seemed almost as hot as lava!_

Whilst the flames were still burning on the rocks behind me, I quickly began the incantation for the firestorm charm as the dragon seemed slightly shocked that I wasn't turned into fried chicken. I utilized the hot fire created from the dragon to quickly create a large patch of fire and hurled multiple fireballs at the dragon.

 _I have to go on the offensive now! Or else if the dragon lunges, I am done for!_

RRROOOOAARRR!

The dragon managed to dodge a few but was still hit by a couple of the blazing hot fireballs. Parts of its body caught fire before it took off high into the sky and began flapping its wings quickly, trying to fan out the flames.

I then raised my arm above my head and began doing large circular motions, using my entire body.

 _The dragon was distracted for now!_

The fire quickly spread into a ring around the circular arena. The flames grew large and an orange hue covered the entire stadium. The flames violently swirled around the arena.

The dragon was now up and moving about in the sky. The roles had reversed. Previously it was I who was up in the sky and probing the dragon on the ground. Now the dragon was up in the sky and probing me on the ground.

As the flames reached its high, I unleashed an enormous barrage of fireballs at the Horntail in the sky. It looked like fireworks shooting up to the sky. The Horntail then did something incredibly strange. Instead of even attempting to dodge the barrage. It curled up into a ball and wrapped its wings around the ball like shape that it formed. The Horntail began to freefall down from the sky like a meteor. The Horntail dived straight through the barrage of flames. It dived through so fast that the flames, while burning the Horntail slightly, didn't have time set in and light upon its skin.

After diving through, the Horntail sprang out of its ball-like form and extended its wings. Catching itself right before hitting the ground. After stopping itself from crashing and gliding for a brief moment above the ground, it landed with a crash onto the floor. The Horntail then pounced forward, jaws open, eyes with complete rage.

Reacting quickly, I stopped the incantation for the firestorm charm and pointed my wand at several large pieces of jagged rock to my left side. I felt a tug in my gut as I lifted the rocks and banished them hard at the dragon pouncing towards me. The dragon's eyes widened as the large rocks sped towards him.

With a loud crash, the dragon was sent spurring to my right. It crashed hard into the side of the arena wall. It was now quite far away from me. I was about to cast fiendfyre at the dragon.

 _Yeah! This Horntail is one tough motherfucker! I can't give it time to get up! The time used to build up the firestorm from scratch and hurl fireballs would take too long... It might give the dragon another chance! This wasn't like when the dragon previous provided fire for me to hurl at it!_

Just as I was about to shoot out the cursed fire, a giant ball of white energy hit the dragon. The dragon then went limp and its head crashed down onto the rocks. I quickly lowered my wand and stopped the spell.

I looked up into the stands at where the ball of white energy had come from. I saw Dumbledore, with his wand extended out, pointing at the dragon. His long white beard bellowing from the wind.

 _Phew! Just in time... I guess I gave Dumbledore the opportunity to subdue the dragon! That was a close call!_

The previous loud, crazy and ecstatic arena now became deathly quiet.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - DAMAGE CONTROL

 **Daphne POV**

Like much of the crowd, I screamed as the Horntail broke free from its confinement. The stunners from the dragon subduers only making it angrier. It flapped his wings out very fast and the dragon subduers immediately retreated. The dragon took off quickly and straight at Harry!

"HARRY!" I yelled.

 _He was going to be killed. He can't dodge! He doesn't have time to accelerate with his broom! NO!_

I was about to cry out in despair when I saw Harry get off his broom and freefall from the sky.

 _He dodged the dragon!_

He then chucked the egg out away from him, freeing his right arm. I do not know how he did it, but amidst tumbling from the sky, he pulled out his wand and shot a spell at the egg. He then adjusted himself mid-air and landed perfectly on a relatively large flat piece of stone. I watched as the egg smashed into the ground nearby.

 _It was completely unharmed! He must have shot a cushioning charm!_

However, just as he landed, the dragon already began diving towards him.

 _Somebody! DO SOMETHING!_

I looked around and saw all the staff dumbly sitting there in shock. Bagman was hiding under his chair, afraid and scared shitless, now that the dragon was free.

 _Coward!_

Then amidst the still and frozen staff watching, Dumbledore rose. His eye twitched slightly as he pulled out his wand.

 _What was he waiting for! Kill the dragon for all I care! Harry is in danger! You are the most powerful wizard in the world! Even Voldemort fears you!_

Dumbledore merely watched as the dragon extended its wings at the last second and hovered above Harry. It then let out a giant wave of fire from its mouth. I watched in horror again as the dragon's hot firey flames shot towards Harry. I couldn't see what happened, the flames blocking my view of Harry.

 _Wait! The flames are parting towards two sides! Harry he... split the flame!_

As the dragon stopped breathing fire, Harry emerged from the flames, completely burn free. He quickly commanded the flames that were split to the sides and formed fireballs out of them. He then tossed a volley of them straight at the Horntail.

The Horntail tried to dodge, but it still got hit by a couple of the fireballs that Harry sent.

ROOOAAARRR!

The dragon took off into the sky, flapping its wings madly. The temperature started to rise as I felt the air heat up around the arena. I looked at a large ring of fire that had circled around the circular arena.

 _Firestorm..._

Harry had casted out a particularly large firestorm charm. The dragon, which was now how in the air, seemed to realized this and started moving around, anticipating the fireballs. In a large circular swish, Harry directed multiple fireballs at the sky. It was like fireworks, as dozens and dozens of fireballs simultaneously shot up at the sky.

 _The dragon is going to get hit!_

The Horntail then did something incredibly strange. Instead of even attempting to dodge the barrage. It curled up into a ball and wrapped its wings around the ball like shape that it formed. The Horntail began to freefall down from the sky like a meteor. The Horntail dived straight through the barrage of flames. It dived through so fast that the flames, while burning the Horntail slightly, didn't have time set in and light up on its skin.

 _WHAT! HOW?!_

The Horntail then snapped open its wings and glided slightly before landing hard onto the rocks. It then pounced forward at Harry, with its jaws snapped open. Just when I thought Harry had cornered the Horntail and was going to defeat it, the dragon turned it around! It was now going to eat Harry!

My heart stopped beating as the dragon dived at Harry. I almost didn't want to watch what was going to happen. I then noticed that a large object was traveling at the dragon from its left.

 _No! it wasn't just a large object! It was several objects! They were large boulders that were placed in the arena below._

The Horntail was only about ten or twenty meters away from Harry! The Boulders barely made it in time and collided strongly against the Horntail. It swept the Horntail to the right side of Harry. It smashed against the arena wall. A white light started to form from within the staff area in the stands. I looked back over and saw Dumbledore with his wand pointed at the Horntail. He was channeling a large amount of energy into his spell! A bright white ball of energy was then released from his wand. The spell went spiraling towards the Horntail.

 _The spell was really bright! It was like a lumos maxima!_

The dragon was still regaining its bearings from the crash when it was struck cleanly by the massive spell that Dumbledore sent at it. The dragon then became limp and fell down onto the floor, not moving. The crowd went silent as the Horntail stopped moving. After a moment, I snapped out of my shock.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

I got up and signalled to the others. We then left to see Harry.

* * *

 **Sirius POV**

I almost murdered Bagman for the stupid comments that he made after the whole ordeal. I almost died from sheer anxiety and panic for Harry as he dueled the Horntail straight on. It was one of the most frightening things I have ever seen... the unrestrained and angry dragon trying to gobble up my godson.

Remus and I had just checked on Harry. Although he was unharmed, he was still in the medical bay, along with the rest of his friends that came rushing in to greet him.

 _It was beyond impressive that he survived the onslaught from the raging Horntail though! The creativity to drop of his broom at over a hundred feet! The balls he had! He also had the audacity to slice and shield against dragon fire! And he was only fourteen... at that age I was still messing around with girls and pulling pranks with the Maurader's Map! He was truly a Gryffindor at heart!_

Remus and I had quickly found Dumbledore after checking on Harry and were in the middle of sorting out the mess with the Horntail. Amelia Bones was on the way with a batch of Aurors to investigate what on earth happened. How come the Horntail became so ferocious towards the end, even breaking out of the magically enchanted chain to bind relatively close to the ground.

The other Headmasters from schools and the teaching staff were in an uproar. They were madly discussing how it was possible that such a thing occurred. Karkaroff was blaming the dragon team, that they messed up and didn't anticipate how strong the Horntail would be. Professor Flitwick thought that the charms on the chain to bind the Horntail were solid. It was nearly impossible for it to break. Conspiracy theories started to be exchanged as people started thinking somebody tampered with the charms on the chain.

 _Luckily once the Horntail was free it was completely focused on roasting Harry alive. If it had breathed fire, or flew at the people in the stadium... it would have resulted in massive amounts of casualties..._

"Professor Dumbledore, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you cast that spell you performed earlier at the Horntail?" asked Remus.

I was also fairly interested at why he did that as well. All eyes in the room then turned onto Dumbledore.

"Not at all Remus. It was mainly because the spell I cast, while very effective in knocking out the Horntail was quite a slow spell, it also required a brief moment to cast..."

I nodded, I remembered how relatively slow the giant ball of white light flew at the Horntail.

 _Well... it was not like it traveled at a snail's pace. But it wasn't very fast like usual spells... like a bolt of red from an expelliarmus for example..._

It only hit since the Horntail was on the ground, recovering from being slammed into the arena wall.

 _If it was in the air, or even just aware of the incoming spell, it would have dodged in time... Maybe that's why Dumbledore didn't do anything, despite the dragon was flying in the air and away from the crowd..._

Dumbledore then continued on.

"... I chose to put my faith in Harry... and that he would persevere at that moment. I did not want to risk the crowd being in danger if I had struck the dragon while it was in the sky... it may have fallen down and crashed into the stands, killing a lot of people... That would have been disastrous..."

At that moment, everyone gained a tremendous amount of respect for Dumbledore for his impeccable judgment and handling of the matter.

 _Not like he needed more... he was the victor in one of the greatest wizard duels of all time... and even Voldemort feared Dumbledore to an extent that he wouldn't even step foot within Hogwarts!_

Dumbledore then smiled slightly, with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"... however, this opportunity to take down the Horntail could not have been done without Harry's incredible control of the situation... Despite being surprised by the sudden burst of aggression after accomplishing the task, he managed to outmaneuver the Horntail... putting on an incredible display of magical mastery".

Everyone aside from Remus and I became incredibly shocked at the high praise given by Dumbledore to Harry.

 _One of the most powerful wizards that will go down in magical history just acknowledged and praised my godson! Haha! I knew Harry had the potential. How he kicked my ass a couple times during the summer had already been enough evidence for me!_

The shock and silence from everyone were interrupted as the Aurors arrived along with the Minister.

 _Why is he here? Ugghhhhh..._

* * *

After a long investigation by the Aurors, it was determined that the chain binding the Horntail had indeed been tampered with. There had been a spell to weaken the charms over time. The chain strength got weaker and weaker over the course of its encounter with Harry.

 _Shit... this is not good... our suspicions were correct... Merlin's beard..._

The Aurors couldn't check everyone's wands as the majority of the people in the stadium had already left and gone back to the castle. Fortunately, Fudge wasn't being completely unreasonable. He agreed to allow Amelia to dispatch some Aurors to act as security guards for the rest of the tournament.

 _Although... he still gave Dumbledore a cold shoulder... he must still be unhappy at Dumbledore's revelation of the Dark Lord's survival... the idiotic... he was going to screw us all over..._

Luckily, he seemed to be forced to acknowledge Dumbledore as everyone in the room was discussing his takedown of the Horntail. I almost laughed out loud, barely suppressing my smirk. Fudge gave the most obvious and fake smile at Dumbledore.

 _The man was transparent as glass!_

He shortly left after he reassured everyone that everything was okay and under control.

 _HA! More like reassuring yourself you tosser..._

Once Fudge left, Amelia reassured everyone that the investigation will be ongoing and that the Aurors will be on high alert. Everyone then clapped at the confident statement made by Amelia. She said it with such conviction that people firmly believed that she will get to the bottom of this.

 _That's how you do it, Fudge! This is what a Minister should be like... no bullshit, just clear cut and straight to the point._

Amelia then asked Dumbledore if she could ask Harry a few questions. Dumbledore led her out of the room towards the medical tent. I gave Remus a look and two of us followed them out towards the tent Harry was in as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - WEASLEY'S TALL TALES!

 **Harry POV**

After Dumbledore, Madam Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius and Remus came into my tent, they explained to me what happened and how the Horntail got free. Madam Bones then asked me some questions and informed me of what they have learned so far from the dragon handlers.

"I see... so someone tampered with the chain?" I said.

"Yes... we haven't determined who yet", said Kingsley.

Madam Bones then interjected.

"I am sure we will find them in time... it is good that Kingsley is the substitute judge for Crouch... this way we have someone reliable inside the tournament committee now. I have dispatched a few Aurors to be stationed at Hogwarts. Auror Tonks and Dawlish and their squads will be here at Hogwarts".

Shortly, the discussion wrapped up, and after another check from Poppy, we all left the tent. Once I got outside I saw multiple flashes off camera light. There was a bombardment of questions of all sorts. A mob of reporters crowded around and were yelling things at me... led by Rita Skeeter...

 _The annoying fuckers..._

"MISTER POTTER! How were you able to cast such powerful magic?"

"What are your thoughts on scoring 47/50 for the first task Mister Potter?"

"MISTER POTTER! What were you thinking when the dragon broke free and rushed at you?"

 _The previous two questions were at least proper questions... these reporters were ridiculous..._

I wasn't going to budge. I kept moving past them and ignored the flashes of light and yells. Many people were scrambling over each other, trying to grab my attention or force me to answer their questions.

"Were you trying to embarrass the other champions with your display of strong magic?"

"Did you delve into dark magic to become this strong Mister Potter?"

 _I was grateful that I didn't cast fiendfyre at the dragon and Dumbledore knocked it out. Or else there would definetly be a story about me being a dark wizard..._

Soon we entered another section inside the stadium. Dumbledore shut the doors behind us and stopped the reporters from following us.

"Ridiculous... they are crazier than Tracey... and that is saying something!" said Hermione.

"Don't you mean 'riddikulus' Hermione haha? Haha..." exclaimed Tracey.

Everyone then looked at her.

"Haha... get it? Riddikulus?" said Tracey slightly more quiet than before.

The Room then exploded with laughter, starting from Remus and Sirius. By the time we had finished laughing, Dumbledore had turned a long piece of rope into a portkey. He passed it along to everyone in the room. Once everyone had a grip on the rope.

Dumbledore said "Portus!"

The world then started to shimmer and spin. Soon, all of us ended up standing in the castle courtyard. That was a lot more pleasant than my previous portkey travels... Hermione then piped up after we traveled to Hogwarts.

"Professor? I thought you couldn't portkey in or apparate within Hogwarts grounds..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly as he gave a grandfatherly smile.

"Ah... you are indeed correct Miss Granger, you cannot do either within Hogwarts... However... being me... has its privileges..."

Dumbledore then turned to me.

"... and before I forget..."

He then pulled out the golden egg from his robes.

 _I had completely forgotten to go find it after I chucked it from the sky while falling!_

"Thanks sir! I completely forgot... I only picked up my firebolt, which was near me, on the ground and left the arena afterwards... thanks!"

We were shortly dismissed after that and we all returned back to our dormitories.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and went straight to the kitchen. I was going to ignore everyone else aside from my friends. I knew the rumors would start up again. Except that it would be worse than last year. Last year people kept flocking at me for my display of the full-body patronus in the Hogsmeade incident, now people were going to flock at me for my duel with the dragon.

I knew Daphne and Tracey would get me a copy of the prophet and bring it to me. They were outraged by what they wrote.

 _Classic prophet... I didn't say a word and they make up random quotes and things I said. The story that was written was completely exaggerated..._

"That is very unfortunate Harry... you will have to push through this mess..." said Godric.

 _Yeah... I would..._

After breakfast, we went to our first class of the day. We had charms first period today. When I entered the classroom, I was shocked at the sight of everyone gathering around Ron.

"Yeah! I informed Harry of the dragons! My brother is one of the dragon keepers! He didn't die because of me!"

 _What in Morgana's name is he saying? What a load of rubbish!_

The crowd then noticed that I had arrived. They turned around and looked at me to see if I was going to respond to Ron's 'story'. I didn't respond, I walked over to the empty seats with Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, and Neville. I completely ignored Ron, not even making eye contact with him. This seemed to send the message to the crowd, Ron's story was a load of hippogriff dung! This angered Ron as he yelled out at me whilst my back was turned to him.

"OI! HARRY! I told you about the dragons! Why aren't you acknowledging me! HEY! Answer me!"

 _If all this guy wants is attention and fame... why doesn't he work hard to achieve it... instead of sitting around all day lazying about, overeating and playing chess? It was sad... the more I look back on my friendship with Ron, the more I realized we were never really friends... I just desperately wanted a friend since I had been isolated at the Dursleys..._

The crowd quieted down as the room became warmer. The firey torches that lit up the dark parts of the room burst up and the flames became larger and brighter. An aura of hot fire washed over the room. I slowly turned around to look at Ron.

"You did not tell me jack shit Ron! In fact, if it weren't for Fred and George, I would not know about the dragons as you attempted to burn the letter from Charlie in the common room fire! You didn't try and help me! You tried to sabotage me! Luckily the twins recognized the remnants of your older brother's handwriting! So shut up! And stop trying to steal other people's credit!"

The entire class gasped, some chuckled as Ron had is ass handed to him.

 _I completely exposed the attention seeking Ron._

I saw Ron turn an ugly shade of purple. He took out his wand and pointed it at me. Instead of appearing threatening and causing fear, the entire class laughed out at seeing Ron point his wand at me.

"You must be joking Weasley!" yelled a student.

"Potter just fought a dragon and survived by the skin of his teeth! What are you compared to a dragon?" hollered another student.

"I can see the next tall tale coming from Weasley guys..." said another.

Ron then became extremely flustered. In a moment of anger, he tried to hex one of the students that called him out on his tall tales. I was about to take action, but then I realized I didn't need to. The student that Ron tried to hex was a lot faster than him. He disarmed Ron quickly.

I then sat down back into my seat and turned my back to the mess that was starting to occur behind me. The fire from the torches in the room died down back to its original state. Professor Flitwick then entered the room a couple minutes after my exchange with Ron and the class settled down. Charms class then began.

* * *

Professor Flitwick surprisingly asked me to stay behind after class. I waved to my friends and told them to go to arithmancy and that I would catch up.

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor?"

"Yes, Mister Potter! You see... it has come to my attention, due to your brilliant display of the firestorm charm, that you are incredibly far ahead and beyond the studies of our current curriculum... I dare say you could even take your OWLs and NEWTs right now and pass with flying colors!"

I sensed a slight hitch in his voice.

"But that is not why you wanted to speak with me..." I said.

Professor Flitwick chuckled slightly.

"Very perceptive Mister Potter... that is not the topic that I wished to talk to you about. I was in fact going to ask you demonstrate and help teach the patronus charm in some of my seventh-grade classes. The syllabus for NEWTs charms this year has had an increase in focus on the patronus charm. Previously, students only needed to learn it in theory as it was never a strict requirement during the practical exam portion... but now, it may come up on the practical exam. Since you are so far ahead in charms class, I was hoping that you come by and help teach this charm with me".

I was shocked.

 _He wanted me to... help teach? WHAT?_

"Of course professor, I would be happy to help".

Professor Flitwick smiled and handed me a note.

"Make sure to give that to Professor Vector. Thank you Mister Potter! You may go to your next class".

I left the charms classroom and proceeded to walk towards the arithmancy classroom.

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hello everyone! As you noticed, this is indeed quite the explosion of chapters! I hope you all enjoyed these chapters on the first task! Thank you, everyone, for your patience for these chapters, I will try and keep updating consistently! Thank you! :D_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - DANCING?

 **Harry POV**

A week had passed since the first task. Everyone who saw me now didn't ignore me or shy away, they now tried to come up to me and ask me questions or get an autograph.

 _Literally... one thing happens and now they go from distant strangers to acting like my best friends... atrocious..._

Another thing had changed over the last week. The other three champions now seemed slightly wary of me, but were still friendly whenever we passed each other in the corridor.

 _Except for Krum of course... he kept his usual slight scowl and moody face..._

I was currently walking back to Gryffindor tower. Fred and George said that my score 47/50 had got me first place. Since they bet on me coming first, they made a killing last week. I had no idea how much they made until I got to my room at Gryffindor tower. When Fred and George showed me the total, I was very surprised.

 _6786 gallons... that was the amount they made of one of these tournament tasks... that means that they could theoretically make triple that amount, with there being three tasks in the tournament._

Hedwig at that moment flew in. Two letters then dropped down onto my bed. Before opening the letters, I quickly went over to my bedside and picked up some owl treats. I fed Hedwig first before walking back to look at the letters. The first letter was from Professor Flitwick!

 _Dear Mister Potter,_

 _I have looked over both the seventh-grade class schedule and the fourth-grade class schedule. If you would not mind, please come to the charms classroom during your free period on Thursday afternoon in the fourth period. It would be great if you could make it._

 _Filius Flitwick_

I took a mental note of the arranged time for the seventh-grade patronus charm class. I then moved onto the second letter that was dropped on my bed. The handwriting was quite rough, but readable. I opened the letter and found that it was from Krum!

 _Dear Mister Potter,_

 _Would you like to have lunch with me and the champions at the next Hogsmeade weekend? Both Miss Delacour and Mister Diggory have already accepted the invitation. We will be meeting outside the store called Zonkos, I hope to see you there._

 _Viktor Krum_

That was quite a shock. The previous cold and stoic Krum took the initiative to invite everyone for lunch? This was a complete change in personality from what Krum had shown thus far.

 _Is this a test? Is he trying to get information from me? Bah... who am I kidding... these things won't matter anyway... I was never intending to win anyways... hence I told Cedric about the dragons..._

I quickly wrote back to both Professor Flitwick and Krum, telling them that I would be there. It was quite good to go to Hogsmeade for a bit. I haven't gone this year yet due to the whole blow up with Tri-wizard Champion thing. I spent a lot of my Saturdays in the Room of Requirement training and creating my waterwarp spell. Ever since I was entered, I been practicing magic for longer durations and mastering a few more spells. This way I would still have some trump cards left to deal out.

* * *

After sending Hedwig on her way, I made way towards the transfiguration classroom. Mcgonagall apparently had some announcement to make for all of Gryffindor house.

 _Why couldn't she do it in the common room? Weird..._

The classroom was buzzing with excitement when I entered. I quickly found Neville, Lee and the twins and sat down next to them. Hermione was sitting in a swarm of girls on the other side of the classroom. Guys and girls seemed to have been divided, so I didn't sit next to her. I noticed a large stereo on the Mcgonagall's table. There was a large empty space in the center of the classroom.

 _What's going on?_

Mcgonagall entered the classroom and shushed everyone up.

"Good evening to you all... I have asked you all here due to an upcoming event here at Hogwarts... the Yule Ball!"

All the guys slightly jumped out of their chairs a bit whilst all the girls oohed and squealed in delight. Mcgonagall carried on in her sharp, no room for arguement, tone of voice.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-wizard Tournament... since its inception. On Christmas Eve Night... we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward... and I mean this literally because... the Yule Ball... is first and foremost... a dance".

Mcgonagall's done it now, the girls turned around excitedly at one another. Discussions of makeup and dresses. Meanwhile, most of the guys moaned out and complained about dancing.

"Silence!" exclaimed Mcgonagall.

This shut everyone up once again.

"The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries... I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling... bumbling... band of baboons!"

Godric then spoke up.

"HO! That's right! Your head of house knows her stuff Harry, you should aspire to acknowledge how great I-"

 _Shut up Godric..._

Meanwhile, the twins turned and whispered at each other.

"Try and saying that ten times faster!" whispered Fred.

"Babbling bumbling band of baboons...Babbling bumbling band of baboons... Babbling bumbling band of baboons... " said George as fast as he could.

Lee couldn't help chuckle slightly at the twin's anticts. While the twins were doing their miny challenge, Mcgonagall continued her speech.

"Now... to dance is to let the body breathe..."

Mcgonagall then turned over and looked to her right side at all the girls.

"... inside of every girl, a secret sworns slumbers longingly to burst off and take flight..."

At this moment, Lee acidentally let out quite a loud chuckle. He tried hiding it, but the class was dead quiet, so his muffled laugh came out quite loud. Mcgonagall turned sharply to look at him.

"... And inside of every boy is a lordly lion ready to prance... Mister Jordan..."

Lee managed to squeak out a "yes".

Mcgonagall then condescendingly asked in a sarcastic tone while raising her hand out towards him.

"Will you join me please?"

I bit down on the bottom of my lip hard, trying not to burst forth with laughter. Even with my Occlumency prowess, this was so funny that I found it hard to reign back my emotions being shown. The Weasley twins seem to have the same problem as they tried their best not to snicker or laugh. Mcgonagall then guided Lee to the center of the room.

"Place your right hand on my waist", said Mcgonagall.

Fred had doubled over and clutched his stomach tightly to stop himself from laughing out hard. George let out a wolf whistle as Lee placed his hand on Mcgonagall's waist.

"Hey Fred-"

"Yes George?"

"I think Lee over there-"

"Got himself a good pull?"

The two twins then laughed slightly louder once the ballroom music started coming out of the stereo. Some of the other people now had also started to snicker and laugh slightly at Lee's dilemma. I leaned over to the pair of troublemakers.

"Oi! Never going to let him forget this are you?

The twins exchanged a mischievous grin before they simultaneously responded to my question.

"Never!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - YES!

 **Daphne POV**

Harry had currently left to help Professor Flitwick with tutoring the patronus spell in seventh-grade charms. I still remember how he taught Hermione, Tracey and I last year. Harry was a brilliant teacher! Hermione was off somewhere, probably the library. Neville was with Professor Sprout doing extra herbology class.

 _He really is talented in herbology and... loves plants_

It was just Tracey and I left in the Room of Requirement after Harry had left. Harry had been helping us will strengthing our shielding charms. We only worked at the protego charm for about twenty minutes before he left. Before departing, Harry had also not-so-subtly asked me to come and have dinner with him alone tonight at the Room of Requirement.

 _No doubt he was going to ask me to the ball over dinner..._

I giggled slightly at the thought.

 _Harry couldn't wait till Friday night... when we usually go have dinner together at the kitchens in Hogwarts. He went out of his way to get this through early..._

I have been thinking a lot about him recently, with him almost getting crushed to bits by the Horntail. I still remembered that while I was worried out of my mind, Harry had been slightly disappointed that he revealed his strength. I had wacked him on the head multiple times for that comment.

 _Sometimes he can be such a-_

"Daydreaming about your prince charming?" chirped Tracey.

I gave her a glare. After a brief staredown, Tracey doubled over and laughed out loud.

 _How did she know what I was thinking all the time... I thought I was supposed to be a good Occlumens with all the training I did with Godric in Harry's head..._

"Yeah... well... at least you got your prince charming... you are all sorted for the Yule Ball... Harry most likely will ask you tonight or tomorrow..."

I noticed how Tracey became quieter towards the end.

 _Oh no! How could I have been so selfish and so unaware... I should have known that Tracey was a romance fanatic! She is always talking to me about the guys in our year, and a shit ton of other inappropriate stuff..._

"Don't worry Tracey, I am sure you will get asked! Guys in our year would crowd around you to try to ask you to the ball!"

"That's it Daph... I am not sure about this you know? I don't want to go with some rando... I want to go with... someone who is nice... and a gentleman..."

 _I could totally understand how she would feel... the guys in our house were a bunch of selfish uptight pricks who cared only about themselves..._

"C'mon Tracey... don't get so down... I will help you! Since I am sorted already anyway".

Tracey's eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. She then started to giggle.

 _What did she find so funny now?_

"Haha-ha, D-Daphne Gre-eengrass... Matchmaker... how the rolls have reversed..."

 _I couldn't believe it myself. The rolls had indeed reversed. All those years of Tracey telling me to get a boyfriend and be less uptight... now it was me trying to, for a lack of better words, 'hook her up'..._

I burst out laughing as well. Tracey and I then had a good laugh for a while.

"So then Tracey, which bloke you have in mind?"

To say I was shocked when she told me who she prefers to go with to the Yule Ball was not very accurate. I was gobsmacked.

 _Honestly though... it was a good choice... just really unexpected... The person Tracey picked was friendly... definitely a gentleman and respectable... but... very...shy..._

I don't know why, but I do approve, better him than someone like Goyle.

"So when do you want me to tell him to ask you out,

Tracey? Or you going to try and lure him in yourself first?"

Tracey shifted uncomfortably slightly.

 _I was so not used to seeing a nervous Tracey... it was so... unusual..._

"I'll try and talk to him and try myself first... he is nervous after all..."

"Yeah... Neville sure is..."

 _I know right? Neville Longbottom was Tracey's prince charming... did not see that coming... but oh well..._

Last time it was Tracey and I planning my date with Harry to Hogsmeade, now it was us planning for her and Neville's Yule Ball. Oh, how time flies!

* * *

It was approaching night time, I was on my way to the Room of Requirement to meet Harry. I doubled checked around the corners before entering the room. The Room was not the typical training room this time, it was a penthouse view of a very vibrant and brightly lit up muggle city at night.

 _Harry had began educating me more on muggle things, I previously seldomly bothered with muggle lifestyle and culture as I basically thought it was like the wizarding world, except without magic... boy was I wrong... all those times Tracey had talked about going overseas... I have been missing out..._

"Hey Harry!"

I walked up to him and engulfed him in a hug. He kissed me on the forehead gently.

"Hey Daph", whispered Harry.

We stood there in a tight embrace for a while.

"Harry... where are we?"

Harry smirked slightly. He then broke off our hug and pointed his hand at a tower with three different sized domes at different sections of it.

 _It was very recognizable in the skyline of this city... skyline was a new muggle term I learned from Harry..._

"We... are currently looking at the city of Shanghai. It is in the country of China. That right there is the Oriental Pearl Tower! It is actually one of the most recognizable muggle buildings in the world! A very popular tourist sight in China."

 _It was beautiful... all the lights from the buildings... Harry had shown me multiple places during our previous dinners in the Room, but there was something about cities that I loved... New York, Hong Kong, Dubai... something about the muggle urban landscapes, I believe that is what Harry called them, were incredibly spectacular to look at..._

Harry then conjured out a bouquet of flowers.

 _He was going to do it!_

"Daphne Greengrass... would you like to go with me to the Yule Ball?"

My heart fluttered, heartbeat rising. A smile pierced my face. I leaned up and gave him a hard kiss. My hands went to his black messy hair to pull him closer. Harry's arms snaked around my waist. After we disconnected from the passionate and strong kiss, we both let out a couple of breaths, gasping for air. I locked eyes with his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"YES!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - THE TABLE OF CHAMPIONS

 **Harry POV**

I just finished dueling with Tracey, Hermione, Daphne, and Neville. This time they didn't come at me four on one. I was slightly disappointed as I loved that challenge, but they want to each individual practice and train with me first before attempting that again.

 _I guess it makes sense... to improve as a team... you need to become individually stronger first..._

Daphne continued focusing on shielding and more defensive oriented spells. After all, she was training to become a healer with Poppy, having a strong defense and healing people while on the battle would be her main role. However, I did tell her not to solely focus on this, and to make sure she picks up more offensive spells. Whilst her healing spells were amazing, she shouldn't be limited to that.

Tracey was the opposite, wanting to master purely offensive spells. Hermione wanted to learn everything so it was hard trying to get her to focus on one thing to practice first. Neville wanted to become overall a better well-rounded wizard, but it was hard with a wand that was not in tune with him. I had given him some standard exercises, practicing his wand movements for standard spells such as expelliarmus and stupify.

 _It was better for him to practice the movements and incantations now, so when he got a better wand, he would be a lot better..._

Neville had told me that he would be going with his Gran to Ollivanders after the Yule Ball.

 _I guess he will have to wait till then..._

I walked down from the seventh floor and headed for the courtyard. I was about to get on a carriage to Hogsmeade. This year Sirius signed my forms, so I didn't need to sneak out. I was walking towards the carriage spot that was just outside the Hogwarts entrance gates when I noticed a group of girls approaching. I glanced for a brief moment and saw Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti and two other girls I didn't recognize.

 _This is definitely about the Yule Ball... fuck..._

I walked onto the carriage, I was about to disillusion myself, jump off and run to the one-eyed witch secret passageway when someone called my name.

"Harry!" called Cedric.

I whipped my head around and saw that Cedric was seated in the carriage. It wasn't just him though, both Krum and Fleur were seated in the carriage as well. I then made a split second decision.

 _I better act fast! Better go before the girls reach the carriage!_

The carriage somehow understood what I wanted and began to move. I was extremely grateful to the carriage that took off. I sat out and let out a sigh.

* * *

 **Fleur POV**

I was on my way to the carriage area to Hogsmeade. I had asked a Hogwarts boy about how to get there after I had written back to Krum about having lunch with the champions. The boy I asked gave the answer straight away, however, not without drooling.

 _Sometimes it really was a pain... this veela aura..._

I had agreed to Krum's invitation as I thought it would be a good idea to meet the others. I didn't get to see how Diggory got past his dragon as he went first, so it would be a good time to probe him and see his strength. However, I was also very interested in talking with Harry. Little did he know, I actually saw him at the Quidditch World Cup! He was seated near me... He was also completly resistant to my veela aura!

 _I remembered how Mama's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Harry in complete control, not the slightest twitch of resistance... perfect control..._

I had managed to watch both his and Krum's performance. Harry had shown remarkable strength, skill and control with his magic as he fought the raging Horntail after it got to let loose.

 _I have no doubt that Krum and Diggory wanted to ask Harry about how he accomplished this feat, going toe to toe with a Horntail, casting the firestorm charm... and to think he finished the task without using any of those advanced spells... with just a broom... what else could he be hiding?_

Harry had gone from being the least of my worries to an absolute priority. The fourteen-year-old boy was now one of my fiercest competitors in this tournament. He had gotten the highest score in the first task, with a 47/50. I was second, with 43/50. Krum was third with 40/50.

 _Only because that rat Karkaroff biasedly gave him 10... he gave both me and Cedric 5's... The highest he gave was 7... mainly because he was pressured into it as all other judges gave Harry 10..._

Lastly, Cedric got 39/50. He had gotten a nasty burn on his face when he fought his dragon. I had seen him in the hospital tent after but didn't ask him about it as I thought it would be rude at the time.

When I got to the carriages, I coincidentally bumped into both Krum and Cedric. They looked a little out of breath. Cedric greeted me first.

"Hey Fleur! What a coincidence! We were just going to Hogsmeade!"

"Bonjour Cedric, what a coincidenz indeed! And Bonjour Krum!"

Krum nodded his head and smiled slightly.

 _KRUM SMILING? The emotionless statue finally showed some different expression on his face... it must be my veela aura..._

"Please, call me Viktor".

We broke into a conversation straight away, well at least Cedric and I did, with Krum participating every now and then. I then learned why they were slightly out of breath. The two boys had been avoiding girls who wanted to ask them to the Ball despite the fact they were taken. Cedric was going with a girl from Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. I knew her as Beauxbatons sits at their table. Krum was going with a mystery girl. He told me that I would see for myself.

 _Alright... keep your fantasies to yourself... guess I got to wait..._

Just when the carriage was about to leave, a person with messy black hair barged onto the carriage.

 _Did this person not see who was in this carriage? Other people didn't even dare come on once they saw three champions sit together..._

When the person turned around, I then recognized him straight away. The circular glasses and emerald green eyes. It was Harry Potter. He was also slightly out of breath.

"Harry!" called Cedric.

The carriage then started moving, it took off. Harry then walked over and sat opposite of me in the carriage. He let out a sigh as he sat down.

"What a coincidence, the four of us got on the exact same carriage haha!" said Harry.

Krum and I stayed relatively silent as I watched Cedric and Harry break into a conversation. I was quite surprised, to say the least. Three men were in a carriage with me and neither of them showed signs of lusting after me.

 _Three men who were resistant to the veela aura? What were the odds..._

We just got off the carriage at Hogsmeade. After we decided on going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, we went over and sat down. We managed to get a table near the corner of the place, a relatively isolated and uncrowded area. There were already so many people in the Three Broomsticks who had already turned their heads to look at us. Harry apparently had a really good relationship with the manager of the place.

 _In fact, he seems to have a good relationship with everyone in Hogsmeade. Everyone who past by was respectful and smiled at him. They didn't_ _try to follow or intrude on his personal space... but were very polite to him nonetheless... he must have done something to gain such gratitude and respect from the people here..._

When our food came, Cedric then said something that caught my interest.

"Harry, I'll pay for your meal, it is the least I could after you told me about the dragons".

 _What?_

Harry waved him off quickly, smiling slightly while doing so.

"Don't worry about it Cedric... and by the way this meal is on the house, Madam Rosmerta was very kind to make such an offer".

Cedric pursed his lips slightly, however, before he could respond, I quickly cut in.

"You didn't know about zee dragonz?"

Cedric shook his head. Krum and I glanced away slightly.

 _I am sure he feels like me right now... guilty..._

Cedric seemed to have read our emotions.

"Don't worry guys, besides, it is a competition! I was lucky Harry was kind enough to tell me... or else I would have gotten something even worse than just major burns on my chest and face... luckily they were healed easily by Madam Pomfrey... After all... I am not like Harry haha, I can't face down a dragon".

Harry raised an eyebrow at Cedric's praise. Taking this opportunity to talk about Harry's magical strength, I quickly followed up with a question.

"Yeah! It waz amazing Harry! I waz watching from zee stands! Especially zee firestorm charm! How did you do it?"

Harry let out a sigh.

"I know you might think this is stupid or not true, but I am being one-hundred percent honest when I am telling you this... I just practiced... really hard... every day... then one day I mastered the firestorm charm"

Krum and I both gapped slightly.

 _Just practiced really hard? WHAT! Even if most wizards do that... they can't reach Harry's level of mastery... there were certain types of magic that just cannot be achieved by some people, no matter how hard they tried... wait... why is Cedric not surprised?_

"My friend... you must have a very strong magical core and great magical talent..." said Viktor.

Viktor then looked at Cedric, who was shocked, but not as gobsmacked as Krum and I.

 _He seemed to understand why we were shocked. This man was very good at reading between the lines... either he is a legilimens, or he is just very good at understanding social cues..._

"Oh... This isn't something too new... I knew Harry was strong magically... last year he fended off a hundred dementors in Hogsmeade with his full-body patronus..."

 _WHAT?! ... at least that explains why everyone here in Hogsmeade was so respectful to him... he saved them all from a hundred dementors!_

"Well... I guess I must apologize Harry for not viewing you properly as a competitor... I take back my previous lack of judgment", said Viktor.

I followed suit and apologized immediately.

 _A person who could do a full body patronus! He could definitely do a corporeal patronus as well! And he is only fourteen!_

" Also that flying versus the Horntail was impressive, you must have good reflexes Harry...", said Viktor.

We then got into a deep conversation about Quidditch and flying. I wasn't much of a fan of Quidditch, I watched from time to time, but didn't follow the league. I was however interested in flying, I did love flying on my broom. Eventually, lunch ended. The four of us agreed to have lunch again sometime. This tournament was after all about promoting international relations.

I was walking back to the carriages, with Krum, Cedric, and Harry when a blonde girl with sapphire blue eyes ran up to Harry. I thought Harry would try speed up and get away like how he wanted the carriage to leave when we came to Hogsmeade. Although Harry didn't talk about it, I could see the pack of girls slightly right before we left to Hogsmeade before... and how Harry was avoiding them.

 _Hmmm..._

She made conversation with Harry easily. The two of them talked in a very relaxed and casual manner. Then, I remembered this girl!

 _She sat with Harry at the Quidditch World Cup! Harry and she were holding hands! She must be his girlfriend!_

It then all made sense. I quickly leaned in towards Cedric.

"Who's Harry's girlfriend?" I whispered.

Cedric chuckled slightly.

"Daphne Greengrass".

 _Too bad for Gabby... her fantasies cannot become real... hope she doesn't take it too hard when she comes... Mama had sent me a letter telling us how they all were coming to watch the second task... Harry and Daphne look so cute together... Daphne is a lucky girl..._

After Harry finished talking with her, she left towards the candy shop. He came back with the most contagious smile on his face. The four of us then took a carriage back to the castle. We then went our separate ways after agreeing on havin lunch next week, one day before the Yule Ball.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - DANCE PRACTICE

 **Harry POV**

"You got a little something there Daph!"

I reached over with a napkin and wiped the cream on her cheek left by the treacle tart. Daphne's cheeks reddened slightly as I brushed off the tart on her face. We were finishing up on dessert currently in the kitchens.

"So, How was your lunch yesterday with the other champions?" asked Daphne.

"It was good, they were very nice... they weren't that pushy on the topic of the dragon... they dropped it quite fast after Cedric brought it up".

"Oh really? Interesting... so... have any of the other champions got dates for the Yule Ball? I am sure Cho is going with Cedric... What about Krum and Delacour?"

 _That was a quick topic change... since when did Daphne care so much about other people's dates? If Tracey heard this... "Daphne Greengrass, Hogwarts Gossip Girl!"... hahaha..._

"Oh, I don't know about Viktor, he said it was a secret. Fleur might tell us on Saturday, at our lunch before the Yule Ball on that day".

Daphne smiled and got out of her chair. She had finished the last couple of bits of the treacle tart.

"Well then, we better get going to the Room of Requirement. Better make sure you can dance by Saturday... wouldn't want to embarrass ourselves at the Ball".

I nodded and stood up. Daphne then latched onto my right arm as we walked towards the kitchen entrance. I thanked Dobby for providing us with food before leaving. I joked around with Daphne quite a bit on our way the Room of Requirement. At this point, I had gone their so many times that my body was on autopilot. I didn't need to even focus on where I was going.

We opened the doors to the Room of Requirement and sat down switch shoes. Daphne put on the heels that she would be wearing, while I switched into my dress shoes. She had been pestering me about my outfit, so I told her what I was going to be wearing to the Yule Ball. When I asked her about her dress, she said that it would be a surprise.

 _Typical... I guess I just gotta wait! She most likely asked to know what style of dress robes I was wearing... and how to match it..._

We asked the Room to create a ballroom for dancing. There was also a stereo on an isolated table. With a flick of my hand, the stereo turned on and started playing music. Daphne extended out her right hand and held it out. Taking her cue, I took her gentle hand and guided her to the center of the ballroom.

Once we were at the center, I turned around to face her. I then put my right arm around her waist. My face was now only a couple of inches away from hers. On the count of three, Daphne slowly began to guide me while dancing. However, I kept losing focus slightly at some points as I stared at her beautiful face whilst dancing.

 _C'mon Harry focus! WATCH HER FEET!_

I just managed to avoid stepping on her toes whilst not breaking from the rhythm of the song. I then refocus for a bit as we swapped hands and footsteps in the dance. My left arm was now on her waist, whereas now my right arm was extended out with Daphne's left. I could feel her breath from time to time during the faster parts of the dance. I had to quickly twirl her around at one point, as well as lift her around in a circular motion.

"Not bad Harry... you haven't stepped on my feet yet..."

I gave her a cheeky smile.

"I am doing my best M'lady".

We continued dancing for another hour before we sat down on the floor to rest. Over the hour, we had become a good pair at dancing. We had gotten in better sync, moving in tandem with one another to the beat. We were both slightly sweating from the dancing.

"Phew... You are a natural at dancing, Harry! You didn't step on my feet even once! We should practice a couple more times throughout the week before the ball".

"Sure Daph! I agree... I need more practice still, I did slightly break our rhythm twice during the dance just now..."

* * *

Daphne and I walked out of the Room of Requirement and headed towards the astronomy tower. We were going to be testing whether or not thin air would affect the golden egg. I was going up to the top of the tower, mount up on my firebolt, and fly out to test the egg.

 _The last time I opened this bloody thing was in the common room... and it killed everyone's ears..._

Daphne had suggested to try and placing the egg in fire and opening it. After all, it was an egg that was placed in the nest of the dragon. When I tried it, it still made the loud incomprehensible screaming sound.

However, it gave me an idea. Continuing off Daphne's suggestion of fire, I decided to test the other natural elements as well. I knew earth wouldn't work so I skipped that. I was testing air now, different types of air as well. I would test water later as I could do it easily. It was better to get the more time consuming one out of the way first.

"Hmmm... seems like nobody is here", said Daphne.

"Yeah, let's get this over with".

I quickly mounted my firebolt. My left hand gripping my broom whilst my arm held the golden egg to me like a Quaffle. I flew out from the astronomy tower, staying at eye level with the balcony I flew off of. I watched Daphne give me a thumbs up on the tower balcony.

I then balanced myself on my broom. I let go of my broom with my left hand and reached over to turn the knob on the golden egg.

SCCCCRRRRREEEAAACCCHH!

I instantly shut it once again.

 _I was losing balance on my broom!_

I was tilting to my right, as that was the heavier side with the egg. On instinct, I quickly hand my left-hand grab back onto my firebolt. I quickly did a sloth grip roll to the right and got back upright on my broom.

After getting upright, I flew back to the astronomy tower balcony. My eardrums were still ringing slightly from the loud screeching.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - EAVESDROPPER!

 **Harry POV**

Daphne and I arrived at the Three Broomsticks earlier today to grab a butterbear before she went back to the castle. We were out in Hogsmeade early to run around in our Animagus forms. We didn't want to be cooped up in the Room of Requirement, it was also a nice chance to explore the outer reaches of Hogsmeade area. I had to slow down from time to time as my speed as a Nemean Lion was a lot faster than that of Daphne's Kitsune.

I then waited alone in the Three Broomsticks for Fleur, Viktor and Cedric to arrive. The Yull Bale was tomorrow, and the four of us were going to have our second arranged lunch.

Soon the three other champions arrived. It seemed that there was quite a crowd following them. As soon as they entered the Three Broomsticks, tables inside the Three Broomsticks started to fill up.

 _So glad Madam Rosemerta got us this table in the corner..._

I waved at Viktor, Fleur and Cedric. They then walked over to the table I was seated at.

"Hey Harry!" exclaimed Cedric.

I smiled at him as the three of them got seated. We talked a bit about what everyone had been doing for the last week. It seems that everyone has been practicing and training for the next task. It was also a good work out to keep in shape for the Yule Ball as well.

"So Harry? How have you been? What about you?" asked Cedric.

"Ah... well... you see, I was not very good at dancing, so my date and I have been practicing to dance... it is a lot harder than it looks..."

Both Fleur and Viktor's eyes lit up at this.

"Inzeed, I look forward to seeing you dance Harry! Maybe leave a dance for me?" asked Fleur.

"Sure!"

Viktor then spoke up.

"Yes... a lady should not have to have her feet stepped on... practice well Harry".

Fleur then told us who she was going to Yule Ball with. It was the Ravenclaw prefect and Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies. She then started to tell us about the vast amount of drooling lamposts that walked up to her. Cedric and I got a great laugh out of that, especially when we heard how purple Ron looked when he asked out Fleur in front of the entire Great Hall. Fleur's stories even made Viktor smile and chuckle quietly.

We talked for quite some time, neither of us bringing up anything to do with the second task. There seems to have been an unspoken agreement to not ask each other about these things when together. I thought that this was quite a nice setup, and very professional of everyone.

"So Viktor... who are you going with?" asked Cedric.

 _We now knew everyone's date, aside from Viktors._

Viktor pursed his lips. He seemed to be debating whether or not to tell us. He then locked eyes with me.

 _Wait what? Why is he looking at me?_

Although he pronounced her name wrong, it didn't make me any less surprised. I sat frozen in my seat whilst Cedric nearly fell off his chair. Fleur seemed confused at our responses and congratulated Viktor. Cedric and I took a while to recover.

"So that is who she was going with... no wonder she didn't want to tell me..." I said out loud.

"Yes..." said Krum.

"Well then, I am going to put my trust in you Viktor. However, I will have to say this, as her friend, if anything happens to her, I will make getting burned by the Horntail look like Heaven compared to what I will do, got it?".

Krum blinked a couple of times before nodding his head. He paled slightly.

 _After all, I needed to say this... it was one of those things that you would have to say regardless of circumstances... although the threat about to Horntail... that part may have been too extreme..._

After we finished eating and chatting, we left the Three Broomsticks and headed for the carriage area in Hogsmeade. Right when the carriage was about to leave, I stopped it.

Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric looked at me, puzzled as to why I stopped the carriage. However, I was not in the mood to discuss, especially when that skunk of a reporter is involved. I waved my hand and conjured out a jar whilst my other hand summoned out my wand.

"Accio beetle!"

A tiny bug then flew towards me from the corner of the carriage. I quickly levitated it inside the jar and sealed the lid. All three of them looked at me with surprise, wondering what I was doing. Cedric was the first to recover.

"Blimey Harry! You just wandlessly conjured out a jar! How? What did you..?"

Cedric then became a loss for words. Fleur and Krum both still hadn't recovered from their shocked state. I didn't answer Cedric, I merely stared at the beetle inside the jar. It was not frantically shooting around, trying to get out.

 _I've got you now Skeeter..._

I had a feeling someone was tailing me, I just couldn't quite put a finger on who. Over the last week, I had been getting a lot of attention from media and Hogwarts students. Everyone tried asking me about my duel with the Horntail or was trying to ask me to the Yule Ball. I was very annoyed when I found out an animagus was tailing me.

I mean, I knew it was animagus as I had gotten pretty good at recognizing them and tracking them down after last year. I had hunted down Peter Pettigrew in his rat form. So when I found out an animagus was tracking me, I obviously didn't overlook tiny animals such as rats or even worms as I had learned my lesson from last year. I used the Maurader's Map to find out that it was Skeeter. Catching her was the hard part.

 _However! Seems like she was too overconfident, she didn't think I would notice!_

I triumphantly held up to jar.

"Everyone... say hi to Rita Skeeter!"

* * *

 _Doran's Ring-_

 _Hi Everyone! I know you all probably have been wondering where was I, why wasn't their any daily updates? I am sad to say that I was in an accident and completely wrecked my knee and have been in the hospital for the last two weeks. The ligaments in my knee weren't too damaged at least. I was stuck in a hospital bed with my leg straightened in a crutch for the last two weeks. I had just managed to get my laptop sent to me at the hospital. I had started this chapter before the accident that caused my knee injury. It wasn't too hard to finish this chapter. However... I may not be able to update for a while until I leave the hospital. I am very sorry, but I will try to continue as much as I can._


End file.
